Blue Iris
by Qiutyvampire
Summary: En un día ordinario, azul se encontró con azul, y nada volvió a ser igual. Sus ojos azules, brillantes y cautivadores, miraban a través de ella a lo más profundo de su alma. Sus ojos azules, alegres y soñadores, eran su inspiración. Parecía que cuando lo miraba, ella se transformaba, para él, en la más hermosa canción.
1. El mundo se tiñó de azul

Bueno bueno. Sucede que he creado otra historia. 

El nuevo personaje de MLB me ha atrapado por completo. So... aquí estoy de vuelta con ships para nada cannon... aunque nada está dicho aún sobre esto asdfghjk jaja

No me odien. 

Minna daisuki,

Qiutuvampire

Capitulo#1 El mundo se tiñó de azul.

Se encontraba recostada en el césped después de concluir otra exitosa misión. La fresca brisa de la tarde chocaba contra su rostro mientras observaba frente a ella a la, majestuosa, torre Eiffel.

Era el escenario perfecto. Su corazón adolescente retumbaba en su pecho, recordando románticas historias de amor que alguna vez leyó en clases. Sus pensamientos iban de un lado al otro con lo eventos recientes.

De repente, se detuvo, sentándose velozmente. Restregó con fuerza sus ojos una y otra vez, confundida, casi desesperada ¿Acaso era obra de otro akuma? ¿Había caído bajo el efecto de otro villano sin darse cuenta?

Observó a su alrededor. Las personas parecían encontrarse bien, no había signo de que estuviera llevándose a cabo otro ataque. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su vista se encontraba nublada?

Porque no importaba hacia dónde mirara, todo era azul. Un vibrante y fascinante azul. Engullendo su ser por completo sin dar lugar a nada más, apoderándose de pronto de su mente, de su corazón y de su alma.

Se tiró con brusquedad sobre el césped y cubrió sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Escuchó pasos en su dirección, casi que podía sentir la vibración en el suelo. Algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Su corazón estaba latiendo al ritmo de las pisadas. Retiró su brazo e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, curiosa.

Los pasos se detuvieron y, por supuesto, su corazón lo hizo también, así de bien estaban sincronizados. Él retomó su rumbo en dirección a ella, permitiéndole al órgano cardiaco no ocasionarle a su dueña una muerte fulminante.

-Ese suspiro sonó doloroso- dijo, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

Lo miró confundida, intentando analizar si no había caído dormida unos momentos atrás o si la batalla con el akumatizado habría terminado mal y ella ya no estaba viva. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando él se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

-Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella juró que emanaban fuego, un cálido fuego azul. Pestañeó lentamente mientras observaba al mundo retomar su color, como si aquellas orbes absorbieran el hechizo azul que colocó sobre ella cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

-Luka- susurró.

Él cruzó la distancia, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Si sigues mirando hacia arriba, te va a doler el cuello mañana, Ma-ma-marinette- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

La chica frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, logrando arrancarle una carcajada a su acompañante.

Ambos se quedaron admirando en silencio el paisaje. Sumiéndose en el atardecer parisino y su belleza, dedicándose fugaces miradas cuando pensaban que el otro estaba distraído. Las luces de las lámparas en las calles se encendieron secuencialmente, indicando que pronto anochecería. Finalmente, después de ese momento disfrutando de la compañía mutua, sus miradas se encontraron.

-U...uhm- balbuceó Marinette en un vano intento de alargar su encuentro.

-Puedo escoltarte a casa?- preguntó Luka, descansando su mejilla sobre su rodilla flexionada y dirigiéndole una dulce mirada.

Ella lo miró sorprendida ¿Cómo hacia eso con su rodilla?

Se detuvo a observar la anatomía del chico que se encontraba frente suyo. Sus piernas eran largas, casi como las de ella. Flexionó una de sus rodillas y trató de colocar su mejilla sobre ella. Lo logró en el primer intento, sin embargo, se preguntaba si se vería tan provocativa como él haciéndolo. Regresó a mirarlo y la mueca en su rostro claramente le indicaba que no.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó confundido.

Marinette analizó sus acciones y se abofeteó mentalmente ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

- _Eso debió haberle parecido tan raro a Luka_ \- pensó.

Trató de explicarse mientras hacia posiciones raras con sus manos. Si ya no le había dado la impresión equivocada al chico, de seguro estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Contrario a sus expectativas, Luka rió nuevamente.

-Eres una chica graciosa- dijo con un tono que a la chica graciosa le pareció encantador. Después de dedicarle otra de esas sonrisas de ensueño, se levantó y le tendió su mano -Vamos, te llevaré a casa-

Ella tomó la mano ofrecida, clavando sus ojos en los de él. Una sensación burbujeante se abrió paso desde su estómago hacia su garganta. Ella era familiar a ese sentimiento, lo había experimentado muchas veces junto a Adrien.

Al entender lo que estaba ocurriéndole, alejó su mano rápidamente, tambaleándose con torpeza hasta lograr reincorporarse.

\- L-lo siento. Y-yo... e-este. Oh no- dijo, cubriendo su rostro avergonzada.

La sonrisa de Luka desapareció por un segundo, algo que ella no pudo notar pues aún se escondía tras sus manos.

-Tal vez me apresuré un poco, lo siento- dijo apenado -Entiendo si te incomodé, apenas nos conocimos hace una semana y no hemos hablado desde ese día...-

-No!- lo interrumpió- E-esto no es culpa tuya. Yo soy quien debe d- disculparse. Fui muy grosera y sigo haciendo cosas extrañas-

-Cosas extrañas?- preguntó entre risas.

Marinette agachó la mirada. Verlo reír con tanta libertad le aceleraba el corazón.

-Discúlpame, no me estaba burlando- se apresuró a decir.

Ella sonrió, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo. Y Luka juró que el corazón se le detuvo por un instante, colocó su mano sobre su pecho, pensándose extraño al nuevo sentimiento.

-Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Lo estoy- respondió él con una sonrisa -Mi oferta de escoltarte a casa sigue en pie. No habrá resentimientos si decides rechazarla, promesa de marinero- dijo levantando su mano frente a ella en señal de juramento.

-Que acaso las promesas de los marineros no se las lleva el viento?- rió Marinette, divertida.

-Que bueno que lo hayas comprendido- respondió él, guiñándole el ojo -No me lo perdonaría si no logro convencerte de dejarme llevarte a tu casa-

El rostro de la chica se encendió, haciéndole competencia al rojizo sol que se ocultaba. Un minuto después, el cielo se oscureció, dándole más protagonismo al sonrojo de Marinette.

Ambos caminaron por las concurridas calles, con dirección a la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Durante todo el camino, ella no se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada, su mente se encontraba inundada con pensamientos sobre él y sobre la forma en la que debía actuar estando juntos. Por otra parte, el chico no podía despegar la mirada de ella; encontraba fascinante como su rostro podría generar tantas expresiones de un segundo a otro.

Después de unos minutos más se encontraron parados frente a la fachada del negocio propiedad de los padres de la chica. Se miraron sin saber cómo continuar.

-B-bueno. Supongo que aquí nos separamos- dijo nerviosa -Gracias por acompañarme. Nos besos... vemos! Nos vemos!- repitió avergonzada.

Luka aguantó la risa y la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Espera Ma-marinette- ella lo miró disgustada. El se golpeó mentalmente -No me estoy burlando. Lo juro!- dijo avergonzado -Lo de hoy fue gran suerte para mí. No sabía cómo contactarte, pensé que no te volvería a ver hasta el siguiente festival-

Marinette abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

-Si te parece bien, ¿te gustaría intercambiar números?- dijo él, sacando su celular del bolsillo.

-S-su! Digo si!- ella se recriminó mentalmente mientras abría su pequeño bolso. Dentro, Tikki trataba de colocar el dispositivo en el camino para evitar ser vista. Marinette sacó rápidamente el aparato y algo cayó al piso.

Ambos bajaron la mirada hacia el lugar en donde reposaba la púa de Jagged Stone que le había sido obsequiada. En el rostro de Luka se dibujó una gran sonrisa, mientras que en el de Marinette una mueca nerviosa.

-Va-vaya. Me pregunto c-cómo llegó esto aquí- se agachó velozmente y la tomó, empuñándola con fuerza.

Luka la miró aún sonriente.

-Me alegro que cuides de ella- dijo contento.

-N-no... digo si. Es decir yo también me alegro. No, espera...agh-

Luka rió entre dientes y tomó el aparato de su mano, tecleó velozmente y un segundo después se iluminó la pantalla de su propio celular. Le colocó en la mano el teléfono a la chica, cerrándole el puño y dándole un ligero apretón

para finalmente soltarla y dedicarle otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto- le susurró cerca del oído -Adiós.

Marinette lo vió marchar, sin poder despegar la mirada de su espalda. Su madre se asomó por la puerta invitándola a entrar. Sin poder recordar cómo, se encontró sentada en su cama. Tomó su celular y revisó la última llamada realizada. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo brillante cuando lo vio.

Junto al nombre del chico se encontraba un corazón rojo.


	2. Empezó como un día cualquiera

Jelou!

Gracias por pasarse por aquí! Por sus reviews y sus corazoncitos!! 3 espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Subiré un nuevo capi en unas horas.

Capítulo#2 Empezó como un día cualquiera

Marinette caminó con inusual lentitud hacia el colegio. Se encontraba tan distraída que accidentalmente tropezó con un transeúnte, provocando que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

-Vaya Marinette- dijo el chico entre risas -hoy pareces estar más distraída que de costumbre.

La miró con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Al percatarse del silencio de la chica, una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hey, Mari- intentó llamar su atención, extendiendo su mano en dirección a ella -te encuentras bien?

La mencionada agitó la cabeza y levantó su mirada hacia la persona frente a ella. Su rostro se tornó de un rojo fosforescente mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida.

-A-Adrien. Q-qué estás haciendo a-aquí?- murmuró nerviosa -Es decir, m-me alegra verte. Ósea, no me a-alegra. B-bueno si, pero...

Adrien dejo salir una pequeña risita mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-A mi también me alegra verte- dijo, sonriente

Marinette soltó su mano con rapidez y la ocultó tras su espalda.

-Perdona, no estaba viendo hacia dónde caminaba- se disculpó Adrien -y al parecer, tú tampoco. Todo bien?

Marinette asintió vigorosamente mientras se alistaba para huir de la escena.

-B-bueno, g-g-gracias- dijo, rascando su cuello repetidas veces -D-debo irme. A-Alya me espera-

El rubio abrió la boca para detenerla, pero ella ya se encontraba a considerable distancia. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro para posteriormente dedicarle una sonrisa.

Marinette llegó hacia el área de casilleros y se acuclilló, abrazando sus rodillas -Otra vez hice el ridículo frente a él- suspiró -a este paso terminará pensando que estoy loca.

-Adrien nunca pensaría eso, Marinette- intentó animarla Tikki -A mi parecer, se veía bastante preocupado por ti.

La azabache bufó, incrédula -Adrien? Preocupado por mí? Si, claro- respondió, agitando su mano frente a ella.

Su Kwami rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su dueña. Negó con la cabeza mientras procedía a ocultarse nuevamente en su mochila. Marinette se encaminó hacia el salón de clases. Mirando a su alrededor en busca de su mejor amiga. Al llegar, pudo visualizar a Alya hablando junto a Rose y Juleka. Se acercó a ellas, saludando animada, solo para ser recibida por una mirada penetrante por parte de su amiga. La chica se detuvo, confundida y asustada. Rose y Juleka le dedicaron una mirada apenada.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng!- exclamó Alya, lanzándose contra ella y agarrándola del cuello de su chaqueta -Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

La mencionada trataba de entender de lo que hablaba la castaña, mientras era zarandeada por ella.

-Alya! A qué te refieres?- preguntó, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-Tú, traidora! Ayer tuviste una cita y no me dijiste nada!

Ante las palabras de su amiga, la azabache se detuvo, boquiabierta.

-Qué???- gritó, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Alya y sacudiéndola ferozmente -A qué te refieres con una cita??

La morena la miró confundida.

-Es lo que trataba de explicar, Alya- las interrumpió Juleka.

-Discúlpanos Marinette- dijo dulcemente Rose -Al parecer por nuestra culpa, Alya ha malinterpretado todo.

Aún sin poder comprender la situación, Marinette se acercó a sus amigas.

-Le estaba contando a Alya que mi hermano me dijo que ayer se había encontrado contigo y que te había acompañado a casa- explicó Juleka.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras, por segunda vez en el día, su rostro se teñía de rojo.

-Esa reacción me da la razón, amiga- murmuró Alya con una gran sonrisa.

-N-no es así- respondió ella agitando sus brazos con fuerza -N-no tuvimos n-ninguna c-c-c-cita-

Alya enarcó la ceja y su sonrisa se agrandó -Ah no?- preguntó divertida -y entonces, qué está haciendo él aquí?

Marinette se volteó hacia la puerta con sorprendente rapidez. Su cara se paralizó al notar que no había nadie y regresó a mirar a la morena con disgusto.

-Vaya, vaya. Esa reacción es nueva- acotó divertida -y bien, algo que decir?

-Absolutamente nada- respondió, cruzándose de brazos -n-no tengo s-sentimientos por L-Luka o algo por el estilo.

-Nadie habló de sentimientos- replicó Alya, mirándola traviesamente, a ella se sumaron Rose y Juleka. Marinette cubrió su rostro con sus manos, en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo.

Alya soltó una carcajada y le regaló unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Lo siento, amiga- dijo cariñosamente -Te parece si hoy vamos a mi casa y hablamos un poco?- Marinette la miró agradecida y asintió.

-Les gustaría acompañarnos?- preguntó a sus otras dos amigas, quienes asintieron sonrientes y procedieron a tomar sus asientos antes de que la profesora ingresara.

Alya codeó discretamente a Marinette, quién se encontraba mirando su celular, tratando de llamar su atención a medida que Adrien se aproximaba a ellas.

-Hey, Mari- saludó él, apoyando una mano en el escritorio -te encuentras mejor?

La mencionada no respondió, su mirada estaba clavada hacia abajo, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Psst. Marinette- le susurró Alya en el oído -tierra a Marinette!- La chica pegó un brinco y su mirada se fijó en Adrien, quien continuaba mirándola. Dejó salir un chillido de sorpresa mientras se lanzaba hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Adrien se abalanzó hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera de espaldas, abrazándola con fuerza en su pecho.

Los alumnos presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos, sorprendidos y curiosos.

-Qué piensas que estás haciendo con mi Adrikins?- zapateó Chloé, furiosa, apresurándose hacia dónde se encontraban, aún abrazados.

-Estás bien?- preguntó Adrien, separándose ligeramente de Marinette, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro -te golpeaste en algún lado?

La chica no podía articular palabra, estaba petrificada ante la repentina cercanía del muchacho. Sentía su rostro hervir y su cabeza daba vueltas. De pronto, vislumbró una mancha azul por el rabillo de sus ojos, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos del día anterior. Antes de poder detenerse, empujó a Adrien con fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar con Chloé. La clase entera la miró sorprendida. Chloé y Adrien se miraron y regresaron a mirar a Marinette, boquiabiertos.

-Hey, chica. Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Alya preocupada.

Marinette tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del salón ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros.

-Oh no, Marinette- Adrien se dispuso a correr detrás de ella pero fue detenido por Alya.

-Será mejor que yo vaya a buscarla- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -Algo está pasándole que la tiene tan alterada.

El chico asintió mientras acariciaba su codo, ligeramente adolorido. Vio a la morena dirigirse y desaparecer por la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Qué fue todo eso, amigo?- preguntó Nino, acercándose -Eso estuvo loco. Crees que Marinette se encuentre bien?

-No lo sé, Nino- respondió Adrien, sin despegar la mirada de la puerta -Espero que si- El muchacho aún no podía asimilar el que Marinette lo haya empujado de aquella forma. Siempre había tenido un comportamiento un tanto gracioso hacia él, pero nunca lo había ignorado como ahora. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la profesora entró al salón.

-La señorita Césaire y la señorita Dupain-Cheng no han llegado aún?- preguntó, mirando los dos puestos vacíos.

-Ahm... lo siento profesora- habló Rose tímidamente -Marinette no se sentía muy bien, así que Alya la acompañó hacia la enfermería.

La maestra frunció ligeramente el ceño, preocupada, y asintió.

En otra parte, Alya buscaba a Marinette por los pasillos del colegio. Escuchó voces provenientes de los casilleros y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, pudo observar a Marinette sentada en una banca con el celular en su mano. Abrió con cautela la puerta, recibiendo una mirada de preocupación por parte de su amiga -Hey- saludó con suavidad.

-Hey- Marinette sonrió débilmente.

-Mari- se acercó preocupada -amiga, estás bien?

La mencionada miró con tristeza a su mejor amiga. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver su rostro.

-Qué te ocurre?- preguntó -Hoy estás actuando de forma inusual-

Marinette abrió su boca para responder, pero fue detenida por un gran temblor que hizo estremecer la edificación.

-Debe ser un akuma!- gritó Alya tomando la mano de su amiga -Vamos, debemos apresurarnos.

Ambas corrieron hacia el patio, donde los alumnos estaban reunidos y evacuando. Marinette aprovechó el siguiente temblor para escapar del grupo y meterse a una bodega.

-Tikki!- gritó. El Kwami salió del bolsillo de la chica y asintió. Después de transformarse en Ladybug, se apresuró hacia afuera del edificio. A lo lejos pudo observar a Chat Noir apresurándose hacia el centro de la ciudad. Lo siguió de cerca, alcanzándolo en el momento preciso en que ambos pudieron visualizar al villano que se encontraba aterrorizando a los ciudadanos.

-Oh, m'Lady- dijo, sonriendo con galantería -es un gusto verte a primera hora de la mañana.

-Hola, gatito. Pongámonos manos a la obra, tengo cosas que hacer- respondió sonriendo divertida. Le guiñó el ojo y procedió a columpiarse en dirección al akumatizado con Chat siguiéndola de cerca. Observando cada movimiento que ella hacía. Cuando ambos se se acercaron lo suficiente, pudieron observar a la villana, la cual vestía como una novia. Sin perder tiempo, trataron de encontrar el objeto que debían destruir para salvar a la persona. Ladybug dio la orden y ambos se separaron.

-Está en su anillo!- gritó Chat, esquivando un golpe.

La heroína buscó algún método para interceptar a la víctima y quitarle el objeto akumatizado. Sin embargo, esta la atacó, aventándole un ramo de rosas envenenadas. Ladybug trató de detenerlo con su yo-yo, pero al entrar en contacto con el objeto, el veneno se transfirió a este y empezó a esparcirse hasta llegar a la mano de su portadora.

-Ladybug!- gritó Chat Noir, corriendo hacia ella.

-No me toques, puede hacerte daño- ordenó ella con una mueca de dolor -Debemos quitarle el anillo para poder purificarla.

-Pero, m'Lady... necesitas ayuda

-Esa persona necesita más ayuda, Chat- respondió, mirándolo fijamente. Utilizó el amuleto encantado el cuál le proporcionó una grabadora. Al reproducirla se escuchó la marcha nupcial. La villana se cubrió los oídos, buscando el origen de la música.

-Ve por ella, yo la distraigo- dijo Ladybug, tambaleándose mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Chat asintió, preocupado, y se dirigió cerca de la villana, quien estaba enloquecida por el sonido. Utilizó su cataclismo para destruir el anillo y liberar al akuma, quien fue purificado por Ladybug.

-Te encuentras bien?- dijo el héroe, apresurándose hacia su compañera.

-Si- respondió ella, mordiendo su labio por el dolor -probablemente mejore cuando me quite el traje.

-Es extraño, todo debía volver a la normalidad, sin embargo, aún tienes ese veneno encima.

Sus prodigios parpadearon, indicando que era momento de separarse. Chat Noir depósito a Ladybug en un callejón y se alejó, preocupado —Hazme saber si algo ocurre, por favor- suplicó, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.

La transformación terminó y Tikki cayó a los pies de Marinette, exhausta. Ella la agarró preocupada y la metió en su bolsillo mientras se apresuraba de vuelta al colegio. Cuando llegó, fue recibida por sus amigas, quienes la abrazaron.

-Dónde te metiste?- preguntó Alya, preocupada -casi nos matas del susto.

Marinette se disculpó mientras ingresaban al salón. Adrien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando pasó a su lado, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.


	3. Eres Increíble

Holi Boli

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por estar aquí :3

Capítulo#3 Eres Increíble

Después de clases, la chica se ocultó en el baño para echarle un vistazo a su kwami. Su rostro se relajó al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Perdón por preocuparte, Marinette- dijo Tikki, abrazando el cachete de la chica -necesitaba descansar, ese Akuma hizo mucho daño. Me alegra haber podido protegerte de él.

Marinette la abrazó mientras sonreía aliviada.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a preocuparme así- dijo con fingido enojo la chica -no se que haría sin ti-

Después de abandonar el baño, se encontró con sus amigas en la salida. Y las cuatro se dirigieron hacia la casa de Alya. En el camino, el teléfono de Marinette sonó , al ver el identificador, su corazón dió un brinco.

"Rayos, lo olvidé, lo olvidé" pensó angustiada, su dedo se detuvo indeciso sobre si responder o no la llamada.

-Todo bien, chica?- preguntó Alya, curiosa.

Marinette asintió vigorosamente, escondiendo el aparato tras su espalda, su amiga enarcó la ceja en respuesta.

-No vas a contestar?- preguntó extrañada, señalando el teléfono.

La azabache suspiró sonoramente y se detuvo.

-ahm... lo que sucede es que había olvidado que supuestamente me encontraría con alguien, después de clases- murmuró, rascando su cuello.

-Supuestamente?- preguntó Alya, confundida -con quién se supone que te ibas a reunir?

Marinette mordió su labio, desviando la mirada de sus amigas.

-Me lo dijo después de hacer planes con ustedes- explicó nerviosa -no pude responderle porque pasó lo del ataque y creo que lo interpretó como un sí.

-Quién es?- preguntó Alya -No escuché a nadie preguntando por ti a la salida?- la castaña rascó su mentón mientras analizaba a Marinette, quien jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa, tratando de evadir la mirada de su amiga.

-Así que eras tú- dijo Juleka -yo pensaba que mi hermano bromeaba cuando me lo dijo.

La chica dió un respingo al escucharla. Alya abrió sus ojos, emocionada, y regresó a mirarla con picardía.

-Tenias un cita?!- gritó divertida.

-Shhh! Alya!- reclamó Marinette, cubriéndole la boca -No es una cita!

La morena soltó una carcajada y regresó su mirada hacia sus otras amigas -Qué fue lo que dijo tu hermano, Juls?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno...- la mencionada sonrió nerviosa -el no dijo que era con Marinette...

-Pero...?- insistió la castaña.

-Dijo que se vería con alguien importante.

Las mejillas de Marinette se encendieron, su celular sonó nuevamente -Oh, no- murmuró nerviosa.

-Ve- le dijo Alya, dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante -Podemos reunirnos mañana. Pero si él ya está ahí, es mejor que vayas.

Marinette miró a sus amigas, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Nos vemos mañana, Marinette- se despidió Rose con alegría.

Juleka asintió con la cabeza y levantó su pulgar.

Marinette les agradeció y emprendió la carrera de regreso al colegio. Después de correr lo que le parecieron horas, pudo visualizar al chico en la entrada del edificio.

-Vaya, Mari- dijo Luka juguetonamente, mirándola llegar -No me digas que te habías olvidado de mí?

La chica se apoyó en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el habla mientras jadeaba con cansancio.

-L- lo siento- acotó apenada -me o-olvidé de responder, vine lo más rápido que sude... que pude!

El chico sonrió complacido, haciendo que los nervios de su acompañante aumentaran.

-N-no es que quería v-verte. O-ósea si quería- tartamudeó ella —pero no porque me gustas. Quiero decir...- Marinette se golpeó la frente con su mano mientras dejaba salir un gruñido de frustración.

Luka soltó una carcajada mientras se despeinaba los cabellos y cubría sus ojos. La chica suspiró encantada mientras lo veía.

-Eres adorable- dijo él, tomando la mano de ella y acariciando sus nudillos -nunca he conocido a alguien como tú.

Las piernas de Marinette temblaron mientras sentía como se derretía bajo su mirada.

-Marinette.

Ambos se detuvieron y desviaron su mirada hacia un costado.

-A-Adrien- dijo ella, girándose hacia él y agitando su mano torpemente en señal de saludo, golpeando el rostro de Luka en el proceso.

-Hola Adrien- saludó Luka riéndose, mientras acariciaba su nariz golpeada -Que bueno verte. Cómo has estado?

Adrien miró con sorpresa a la pareja frente a él. Había reconocido a Marinette de lejos, y ahora veía que la persona con quien estaba era el hermano de Juleka. Al ver como la chica miraba aturdida al chico, tratando de disculparse por el golpe asestado, algo en su interior se removió. Sin embargo, parecía sentirse ajeno a ese sentimiento.

-Luka, hola- respondió, estirando su mano hacia él, quien la estrechó amistosamente -Qué hacen aquí?

-Oh, Marinette y yo íbamos a dar unas vueltas por el parque- respondió Luka, sonriendo -aunque parece como si se sintiera obligada a hacerlo. Es decir, primero, llegó tarde, olvidando que habíamos quedado en vernos, y ahora me asestó un golpe en la nariz.

La chica se sonrojó y agarró la manga de la chaqueta de su acompañante.

-No es así! P-por supuesto que no!- exclamó, sorprendiendo a los muchachos frente a ella -Q-quiero decir...

Luka colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica, silenciándola.

-Sé lo que quieres decir- dijo sonriente -así que no necesitas ofuscarte más tratando de explicarlo- Marinette pensó que iba a morir de lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Adrien miró la escena, sintiendo el suyo inquietarse en su pecho.

-Bueno, entonces creo que debemos ir avanzando- dijo Luka, sonriéndole a Adrien -No quisiera ir a dejar a Marinette muy tarde a casa. No es así, Mari?

La susodicha dejó salir una risita nerviosa mientras miraba a Adrien y asentía.

-S-Si. N-no regresaremos tarde- tartamudeó ella.

Adrien la miró confundido, por otro lado, Luka apretaba sus labios en un intento por contener la risa.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto, compañero- se despidió el guitarrista, tomando la mano de Marinette y guiándola hacia la otra dirección. La chica se dejó llevar mientras se despedía nerviosa del rubio. Adrien asintió, despidiéndose con la mano mientras ambos se marchaban.

-Vaya, así que ellos se han vuelto cercanos- dijo Plagg, abrazando un pedazo de queso cuando ambos hubieron ingresado al auto del chico. Él asintió, distraído, mientras continuaba mirando fuera de la ventana. El Kwami regresó a mirarlo con aburrimiento, para finalmente rodar los ojos y sentarse en la cabeza de su dueño.

-Eres un tonto, me pregunto cómo terminé contigo.

Adrien rodó los ojos e ignoró el comentario, enfocándose en aquel sentimiento que burbujeaba en su estómago.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió a su habitación, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que la asistente de su padre le indicaba. Se encerró en su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, mientras en su reproductor sonaba la melodía que supuestamente debería estar practicando en el piano.

-Estás muy preocupado por lo que está pasando entre ellos?- preguntó Plagg, dando vueltas alrededor de la cabeza del rubio.

-No- respondió él, frunciendo el ceño y agitando su mano para espantar al Kwami -Véte a comer ese queso rancio a otro lado.

Plagg lo miró con fastidio mientras gritaba sobre cómo no sabía apreciar el buen arte del queso y se alejaba. Adrien se quedó mirando el cielo, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

Por su lado, Marinette y Luka estaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol en un pequeño parque cercano al río Sena, disfrutando de la vista. El guitarrista tenía su instrumento sobre las piernas y tocaba una suave melodía que hacía vibrar con felicidad el corazón de la chica. Su mirada estaba inmersa en la de ella, observando cómo la brisa revolvía sus cabellos. Dejó salir un pesado suspiro y sus dedos dejaron de rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra. Los ojos de Marinette lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Es un final un poco abrupto- dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luka sonrió de lado y guardó el instrumento en el estuche.

-Marinette- comenzó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos -lo que estoy a punto de decir, probablemente te asuste. Pero, ya no puedo quedarme callado.

La adolescente lo miró, sintiéndose ansiosa de repente.

-Tal vez parezca apresurado, o tal vez he sido más que obvio y ya lo sabes- continuó Luka -Pero, no todos los días conoces a una chica como tú.

El corazón de Marinette comenzó a bombear con fuerza, aumentando su pulso y tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo que obligó a su acompañante a cruzarse de brazos para resistir abrazarla.

-Eres dulce, sensible, justa, te preocupas por tus amigos, increíblemente valiente y extremadamente hermosa- sonrió, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo. El silencio los envolvió por unos segundos que a la chica le parecieron eternos. Finalmente, Luka regresó a mirarla y le sonrió con ternura. -Eres increíble, Marinette-


	4. Spoiled

Marinette escudriñó al chico sentado frente a ella, cada facción suya, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios. Encontró todo en él tan inusual; Para ella, Adrien era la perfección hecha persona, sin embargo, Luka era algo que jamás imaginó, como si viniera de fuera de este mundo.

Él le sonrió con galantería.

-Tu corazón está enviando vibraciones extrañas- dijo, descansando su mejilla en su rodilla flexionada -acaso algo de lo que dije te incomodó?

Marinette negó suavemente con su cabeza. Él la miró con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro.

-Te parece si dejamos esta conversación para otro día?- dijo Luka, incorporándose y estirando la mano hacia la chica -He dicho mucho por hoy-

Levantó a su acompañante con delicadeza y la guió a través del parque, en dirección a la salida.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el hogar de Marinette, la chica trataba de buscar un tema de conversación, pero se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notaba cuando Luka le hablaba. El músico sonrió, al ver como el rostro de la chica se transformaba en una mueca diferente con cada segundo que pasaba. Se sentía ligeramente culpable por ponerla en esa situación, sin embargo, no podía negar que le gustaba pensar que podía lograr aquellas reacciones en ella.

Una vez frente a la entrada de la panadería, Luka se despidió, colocando un beso en la mejilla de la chica, quien tembló ligeramente ante el contacto. Marinette se mantuvo en el lugar, mientras veía al chico alejarse. Luka se detuvo de golpe y regresó a mirar hacia atrás, topándose con su mirada, le sonrió galantemente y retomó la marcha, desapareciendo pronto de su rango de visión.

Marinette se mantuvo el resto del día, en una especie de trance. Vanos eran sus intentos por concentrarse en las tareas pendientes, en su cabeza, no había espacio para nada más que las palabras que Luka le había dedicado en el parque.

Durante el transcurso de la semana, la chica no había recibido un solo mensaje o llamada del músico. Muchas veces se sumía en un debate interno considerando el escribirle o no. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas sobre si tal vez Luka se había aburrido de ella, o a lo mejor había hecho algo que lo hubiere ofendido. La semana estaba a punto de culminar y ella no había podido concentrarse en ninguna de sus actividades.

Finalmente, al terminar las clases, decidió que era momento de dar el primer paso. Se apresuró hacia el área de casilleros y marcó en su celular el número del guitarrista. Después de tres tonadas, se cortó la llamada. Marinette trató varias veces, sin embargo, en todas tuvo el mismo resultado.

Algo desanimada, caminó hacia el patio, donde sus amigos se encontraban reunidos. Se integró al grupo, sin prestar totalmente atención a lo que decían. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando observó a Juleka pasar frente a ella, sin despedirse de sus acompañantes, se apresuró con dirección a la chica, deteniéndola en seco una vez que hubo entrado a la sección de casilleros.

-Marinette?- la cuestionó la gótica, extrañada por su súbito comportamiento.

-H-hola, Juleka- dijo la azabache, rascando su cuello con torpeza -Q-que lindo día, no c-crees?-

Juleka enarcó una ceja, confundida -Todo el día ha llovido, te encuentras bien?

-Me encuentro excedente... q-quiero decir excelente! Sí, excelente!- Marinette rió nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos.

-Necesitas algo?- continuó Juleka, mirándola expectante.

-S-Si, bueno no...- la azabache frunció sus cejas en señal de frustración, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Esto tiene que ver con mi hermano?- adivinó la chica. Marinette la miró apenada, no sabía de qué forma referirse a lo que estaba sucediendo con Luka, pero de igual forma asintió ligeramente.

Juleka rodó los ojos mientras negaba -Entonces, debo suponer que no te ha dicho nada- dijo, ligeramente enojada. Marinette le dedicó una mirada confundida -Su teléfono se averió por correr debajo de la lluvia, así que el día de hoy iba a comprar uno nuevo- Juleka terminó la oración ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga -Es bastante tonto, ese hermano mío, pero, estoy segura que lo primero que hará cuando lo compre, será llamarte.

El rostro de la azabache se encendió, su boca se abría y cerraba, tratando de buscar una excusa para cubrir el hecho de que estaba preocupada por no haberse podido comunicar con Luka, Juleka dejó salir una risita mientras cerraba su casillero -Debo irme, no te preocupes Mari, lo mantendré en secreto- le guiñó el ojo y procedió a marcharse.

-No es un alivio, Marinette?- dijo Tikki, saliendo de su bolso -Luka no estaba ignorándote, simplemente no tenía como comunicarse contigo.

Ella no la escuchó, porque de pronto, algo en su interior se encendió, sintiendo la urgida necesidad de ser mimada por el músico. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero, el chico no le había dado ni una señal de vida a lo largo de la semana. Y, de haberlo querido, hubiera hecho su aparición a la salida de clases. La azabache mordió su labio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, se llenaba de emoción al pensar de qué forma le haría pagar a Luka por haberla hecho pensar en él toda la semana.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, continuaba maquinando su plan mentalmente. Acción que se vio interrumpida cuando divisó al músico parado en la entrada principal. La azabache se detuvo en seco, mirando con sorpresa al chico, quien se encontraba conversando casualmente con Alya. Aún sin poder estar segura de que su plan funcionaría, se vio obligada a continuar avanzando cuando la castaña y el guitarrista se percataron de su presencia.

-Hey, chica. Mira quien pasó a visitar- dijo Alya con alegría.

-Ahoy, Ma-Ma-Marinette- saludó Luka casualmente, dedicándole su característica sonrisa galante.

Ella se mantuvo estática, sintiendo su estómago revolverse y las palabras atrapadas en su garganta. Quería que Luka se desesperara por ella de la misma forma en la que ella lo hacía cuando le sonreía. Frunció el ceño involuntariamente, logrando así borrar la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, quien se apresuró a su lado.

-Por las barbas de Neptuno- susurró Luka, examinando el rostro de la chica -Me esperaba que estuvieras molesta, pero no pensé que te disgustaría tanto verme.

A la azabache se le escapó una carcajada al escuchar la frase que había usado -Por qué hablas de esa forma?- preguntó entre risas.

Luka se relajó y le dedicó otra sonrisa -Que bueno que no estás enojada- dijo, acomodando detrás de la oreja uno de los mechones que cubría el rostro de la chica.

Marinette desvió la mirada, frunciendo los labios -Por qué debería estar enojada?- preguntó con tono indiferente -Acaso hiciste algo para que lo estuviera?

Luka le sonrió desafiante -Entonces no hice nada? Que bueno saberlo, supongo que me preocupé por nada- asentó unas palmaditas en su cabeza azabache y le dio la espalda -Nos vemos.

La chica lo miró alejarse, aterrada. Esto no es lo que quería, se supone que Luka debía esforzarse más en ganarse su perdón. Se apresuró hacia él, agarrando la manga de su chaqueta para detenerlo y ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de él.

-Necesitas algo?- preguntó, sonriendo traviesamente. Marinette sostuvo con fuerza la prenda, tratando de encontrar el valor para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-Desapareciste toda la semana- masculló la azabache, levantando levemente su cabeza y clavando sus orbes en los celeste de su acompañante -No merezco ni siquiera un mensaje?

Luka sonrió complacido, tomó con delicadeza la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta la salida.

-E- Espera- dijo ella, tratando de soltarse -a dónde vamos?-

Luka miró por sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa -Tendremos una cita-

Espero que estén disfrutando la historia!

Estoy pensando en hacerlos más cortos porque me demoro más subiéndolos.

Gracias a quienes comentaron!! No puedo hacer spoilers pero obviamente llegará el momento!

Espero que no las defrauden mis constantes balbuceos en la historia jajajaja

Besitosss


	5. Capitulo5 No quiero perderte

Capitulo#5 No quiero perderte

-U-una qué?!- gritó Marinette, ofuscada. Luka le sonrió traviesamente, mientras la guiaba a través de las calles.

De pronto, fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de personas que se acercaban desde el otro extremo, donde se ubicaba un parque. Marinette, en un acto reflejo, corrió hacia esa dirección, cuando ingresó al parque fue detenida por un brusco tirón en su brazo.

-Por qué estás intentando acercarte? Es peligroso. Vamos, debemos buscar un lugar seguro- dijo Luka, guiándola hacia la salida, acción que se vio interrumpida cuando se vieron envueltos por una multitud que corría despavorida. Marinette divisó a un niño que había tropezado y lloraba en el suelo, mientras el akumatizado se acercaba. Se disculpó mentalmente con Luka, dejando ir su mano y saltando en dirección al pequeño, quitándolo del camino en el momento preciso en que uno de los rayos caía en el lugar donde antes se encontraba. La chica escuchó los gritos de Luka llamándola, mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud. Mordió su labio, sintiéndose culpable, al ver como luchaba por llegar a ella.

-Vamos- le dijo al pequeño que sollozaba en su regazo -debemos buscar un lugar seguro.

Se alejó, escuchando como los gritos de Luka se volvían inaudibles entre los de la aterrorizada multitud. Escondió al niño entre unos arbustos y lo tranquilizó mientras le indicaba que iba a buscar ayuda. Él asintió, intentando no llorar a medida que veía a su salvadora alejarse. Pasado unos minutos, Luka encontró al pequeño, llorando en su escondite, lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor, preocupado por no hallar rastro de la chica.

-Tranquilo pequeño, te sacaré de aquí- dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras corría hacia la salida y rogaba, dentro de si, que Marinette se encontrara sana y salva. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Ladybug entrar a la escena y combatir al villano. Con terror observó como uno de los rayos desviados por la heroína se dirigía hacia ellos, con su cuerpo cubrió al niño y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, que nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos confundido, y regresó su mirada hacia atrás, Chat Noir batía su bastón mientras los saludaba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, ciudadano. Por favor, ve a buscar refugio mientras nos encargamos de esto- y procedió a saltar de regreso a la batalla.

Luka miró a su alrededor, esperando ver alguna señal de Marinette, pero decidió confiar en que se encontraba bien y corrió a buscar un lugar seguro para el pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos. De pronto, escuchó un golpe seco junto a él, se giró en la dirección por la que vino el sonido, encontrando a Ladybug tirada en el piso.

-Ladybug- dijo preocupado, acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, huyan- masculló la heroína, tratando de levantarse. Luka dejó al niño en el suelo y la apoyó en su hombro, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Entendido. No nos interpondremos- aseguró él, tomando de regreso al pequeño entre sus brazos y mirando a Ladybug directo a los ojos. Su corazón percibió unas vibraciones familiares y volteó a buscar con desesperación, hacia los costados.

-Marinette?- murmuró, escaneando con la mirada el lugar.

Ladybug retrocedió sorprendida, pero al notar que el chico no le hablaba directamente a ella, se relajó.

-Apresúrense lejos de aquí- indicó, dándoles la espalda -pónganse a salvo. Acabaremos con este villano en un segundo- Luka asintió, agarrando al niño y corriendo lejos de los héroes.

Unos minutos después, la batalla había finalizado, siendo los héroes victoriosos. Luka salió de su escondite y fue interceptado por Chat Noir.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso- dijo seriamente el héroe -Cuando un akuma ataque, debes buscar refugio, siempre lejos de él. El guitarrista asintió, entendiendo que puso en peligro su bienestar, y el del pequeño que trataba de proteger.

-Estaba buscando a mi acompañante, fuimos separados cuando la gente huía del villano- la mandíbula del peliazul se tensó.

-Fuiste separado de Marinette?- Chat Noir se mostró visiblemente perturbado por la información obtenida.

Luka lo miró desconcertado, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, escucharon un grito a sus espaldas.

-Adrien!- ambos se voltearon atónitos, topándose con una mujer que los miraba con ojos llorosos -Hijo, estás bien!

El pequeño que Luka sostenía se removió en sus brazos al ver a su madre correr hacia él, cuando el músico lo depositó en el suelo, se apresuró hacia los brazos de ella -Mama, lo siento- lloró -d-debí escucharte-.

La mujer abrazó con fuerza a su hijo intentando calmarlo -Gracias, Chat Noir. Muchísimas gracias- dijo entre sollozos.

-Oh Mademoiselle. Me siento alagado, pero quién puso a salvo a su hijo fue él- dijo, señalando a Luka con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias!- dijo ella, incorporándose y abrazando al muchacho -No encuentro palabras para agradecerte.

-Señor, gracias- dijo el pequeño, abrazando la pierna de Luka.

-No me agradezcas, pequeño. Pero debes asegurarte de obedecer a tu madre en la siguiente ocasión. Me lo prometes?- respondió el músico, acuclillándose a su lado y estirando su dedo meñique, el cual fue tomado alegremente por el niño.

-Pero señor, qué pasó con su novia?- la sonrisa del niño cambió a una mueca preocupada -fueron separados por mi culpa.

Luka le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esa chica es la persona más valiente que conozco- le dijo, acariciando su cabeza -Estoy seguro de que se encuentra a salvo- no hubo terminado de hablar, cuando percibió las vibraciones del corazón de Marinette, se volteó apresurado, buscándola con la mirada, hasta lograr divisarla al final del sendero. Los presentes siguieron la mirada del chico y se sorprendieron de ver una silueta a la distancia, corriendo en su dirección.

Chat observó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el momento en que Luka corría hacia Marinette y la abrazaba con fuerza. La chica se quedó perpleja por la súbita acción, se alejó levemente con la intención de buscar los ojos del muchacho, pero fue separada toscamente por él.

-En qué estabas pensando?!- exclamó enojado. Marinette se quedó estupefacta al ver el rostro de Luka -Cómo pudiste actuar de esa forma tan imprudente?

-Yo...- intentó responder pero fue interrumpida por él.

-Decidiste correr directo hacia el peligro y después de salvar al pequeño, huiste nuevamente!- la abrazó con fuerza -Marinette, no vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo. Cuando no te encontré...- Luka se detuvo, la abrazó con aún más fuerza y acercó sus labios al oído de la chica -no quiero perderte- susurró.

Marinette se estremeció al escucharlo. Se separó de él y buscó sus ojos, estaban serios, asustados, heridos. Se agarró con fuerza a la chaqueta de él y abrió su boca para responderle. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando el pequeño se abrazó a las piernas de ambos.

-No peleen- dijo con tristeza -es mi culpa señor, si hubiera obedecido a mamá, su novia no hubiera tenido que salvarme y no lo hubiera puesto triste-

Luka sonrió de lado y despeinó con cariño al niño -Tranquilo campeón, sobreviviremos-

-Discúlpame por haberte abandonado- le dijo Marinette al chiquillo, apenada -Pensé que necesitaríamos más ayuda, pero...- regresó su mirada al músico-no me di cuenta que no estaba sola desde el principio.

El pequeño los abrazó a ambos. Después de agradecerles nuevamente, madre e hijo se despidieron y se marcharon.

-Vaya, prr-incesa- dijo Chat Noir, llamando la atención de la pareja -Me robaste toda la atención. Ese pequeño ni siquiera recordó que estaba aquí.

Marinette regresó a verlo con sorpresa, no se había percatado de la presencia del héroe.

-H-hola- dijo avergonzada -c-cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Él frunció el ceño -Desde antes de que llegaras- dijo con un puchero.

-Así que el héroe de París y tú se conocen?- dijo Luka, parándose junto a Marinette-Porqué no me sorprende? Algo me decía que no era la primera vez que hacías algo así.

-Oh, ni que lo digas. Esta princesa siempre está en apurrr-os- se burló Chat, colgándose del cuello de la chica, quien le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa al músico.

Luka le dedicó una mirada seria a Marinette, haciéndole saber que no le parecía gracioso. El anillo de Chat Noir empezó a parpadear, indicando que era tiempo de marcharse. Muy a su pesar, el héroe se despidió de la pareja y se alejó corriendo.

Gracias por sus reviews!!! Me alegran mucho el día cuando los leo :)

Espero que disfruten la historia. He tenido escritos todos estos capítulos desde hace un mes pero no había podido subirlos.

Alguien se vio frozer? Mi corazón se partió por mi Luka bebé:(


	6. Capitulo6 Confesión

Capitulo#6 Confesión

-Creo que es hora de que regresemos- anunció Luka, dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Espera, Luka- Marinette lo detuvo del brazo -y-yo...lo siento.

-No- el músico se volteó, quedando frente a ella -yo soy quien te debe una disculpa.

La chica lo miró, confundida.

-No debí enojarme contigo. No tengo razones para hacerlo, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, y el hecho de que me desagrade la idea no significa que debo recriminarte por ello- sus ojos brillaban con arrepentimiento -Discúlpame, Mari. Sentí tanta impotencia, porque me recordó al día en que nos conocimos, cuando también te dejé hacer todo el trabajo. Nuevamente, puse en peligro tu vida debido a que no soy fuerte, ni valiente, para poder enfrentar las cosas de la misma forma en que lo haces tú-

Marinette sintió su corazón latir con fiereza en su pecho cuando Luka la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Eres la chica más increíble que conozco- dijo, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella -y me gustas, me gustas tanto, que no logro terminar de entender en que momento te metiste en mi cabeza. Desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Las piernas de Marinette temblaron, sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse en pie por si misma. Luka la abrazó más a él, rodeando su cintura.

-Entiendo que es súbito, y no me enojaría si realmente no sientes lo mismo por mí- dijo, levantando su cabeza y quedando a escasos centímetros del sonrojado rostro de ella.

-Promesa de marinero?- susurró ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Luka sonrió mientras negaba.

Esta vez, no- continuó, clavando su mirada en la de ella -Me gustaría que saliéramos un poco más y llegar a conocernos mejor. Después de eso, cuando sientas que es adecuado, escucharé tu respuesta a mi confesión.

El rostro de la dulce chica se tornó de un rojo aún más brillante, esquivó la mirada de su acompañante mientras trataba de encontrar las fuerzas para hablar.

-Y-yo... no estoy segura- masculló -siento que te decepcionaré si llegas a conocerme mejor-

Luka le regaló una mirada llena de ternura -Quién se ha atrevido, a hacerte pensar de esa manera acerca de ti misma?- ella se sorprendió al escucharlo -la chica que tengo frente a mí, no tiene comparación. No hay ni un solo aspecto de ti, que me haga cambiar de opinión sobre lo que siento. Marinette, para mí, tú eres...

-Marinette!!

Ambos reconocieron inmediatamente la voz que llamaba a la chica. Voltearon sus cabezas con dirección a donde provenía, solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Adrien corría hacia ellos, agitando su mano en el aire.

-A-Adrien?- susurró confundida. Miró de reojo a Luka, cuestionándolo con la mirada, a lo que el chico respondió encogiéndose de hombros, igual de confundido que ella.

El rubio llegó junto a ellos y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga y a su compañero de banda abrazados -Interrumpo algo?- preguntó avergonzado -lo siento, no fue mi intención!-

Marinette se apresuró a explicar la situación, sin darse cuenta que Luka observaba todas sus reacciones y movimientos. Sonrió satisfecho, ya que la chica no trató de separarse de su abrazo, inclusive cuando regresaba a mirarlo. El músico trataba de concentrarse en lo que ella hablaba, para evitar mostrar la sonrisa que luchaba por salir a flote en su rostro.

Por su parte, Adrien se enfrentaba nuevamente a aquel sentimiento extraño en la boca de su estómago, al notar que Marinette no solo no trataba de separarse de Luka, manteniéndose colgada del brazo del músico, sino que además, se veía bastante cómoda. Después de que ella terminó su explicación, regresó su mirada hacia Luka, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba algo.

El rubio continuaba debatiéndose internamente sobre si preguntar o no acerca de la relación de la pareja frente a él. Cuando estaba transformado en Chat Noir, escuchó al pequeño que Luka había salvado, referirse dos veces a Marinette como la novia del músico. La segunda ocasión había sido en presencia de ella, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo había negado y la conversación había continuando su flujo, dejándolo con la duda sobre si algo ocurría entre ellos.

"Marinette y Luka apenas se habían conocido en el festival de música, ¿sería posible que en unas semanas se hayan vuelto tan cercanos?" -pensó el modelo.

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato, cuando vislumbró a Luka besando el dorso de la mano de la chica, ocasionando que Marinette agachara la mirada en respuesta.

Ante esto, Adrien no pudo detener las palabras que salieron de su boca -Ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja- soltó de repente.

Marinette y Luka lo regresaron a mirar, sorprendidos, habían olvidado por un momento su presencia. Ante sus palabras, rompieron por primera vez el abrazo y se distanciaron, ligeramente avergonzados.

-Había olvidado preguntarte- dijo Luka, tratando de cambiar el tema -Qué te trae por el parque, compañero?

El rubio lo miró ligeramente confundido, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de sus amigos.

-Venía a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, refrescar la cabeza. Pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos por el ataque del villano- dijo, frotando su nuca repetidamente.

-Ni que lo digas- respondió Luka, rodando los ojos en broma -alguien casi me mata del susto cuando se separó de mí. Aquí entre nosotros, creo que buscaba una excusa para huir- susurró en voz alta el músico, sin regresar a mirar a su acompañante. Marinette se tensó y agarró el brazo del chico.

-N-no es así- masculló avergonzada, golpeándolo juguetonamente -Luka!

Él mencionado se echó a reír, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la atraía hacia su pecho.

-Tranquila, Ma-ma-Marinette- dijo, dedicándole una gran sonrisa -Está a punto de oscurecer, será mejor que te acompañe a casa.

El corazón de Adrien saltó al escuchar al chico, aún no había podido preguntar lo que le interesaba. Aprovechó que tenía la atención de ambos y se armó de valor.

-Acaso ustedes...- se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar. Marinette y Luka lo miraron con curiosidad. Este último, logró adivinar a qué se refería Adrien. Mordió su labio y depositó su mirada en la chica.

-Bueno, aún no puedo darte una respuesta a eso, compañero- dijo Luka. La chica se percató del hecho y comprendió a que se refería, regresó su mirada a Adrien, quien le sonrió amistosamente.

-B-bueno, acerca de eso- dijo de repente, recibiendo la atención de los chicos -Luka y yo, e-estabamos...

-Dando un paseo- la interrumpió el mencionado, sonriéndole con ternura y regresando a mirar a Adrien -quería mostrarle a Marinette unas canciones que había compuesto, ya sabes, ella es la artística.

Adrien rió, sintiendo un alivio de aquella presión en su pecho -Claro, tiene un excelente gusto. Inclusive diseñó la portada del disco de Jagged Stone-

-Lo sé, es tan talentosa- dijo el músico, despeinando con cariño a la chica -Hay algo que no puedas hacer, pequeña? - Marinette se sonrojó, agachando la mirada.

-Va siendo hora de que me vaya- dijo Adrien -me escapé de casa, y debo estar de regreso antes de que se percaten de mi ausencia-

-Te escapaste, eh?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Luka -Bueno, si la próxima vez necesitas un escondite, la casa de los Couffaine está disponible para los amigos en tiempos de apuro- dicho esto, le guiñó el ojo a Marinette y acercó sus labios a su oído -y para ti, este servidor y su humilde casa flotante, estamos disponibles 24/7, preciosa.

El rostro de la chica se encendió, tornándose de distintos colores, mientras Adrien los miraba, curioso de saber que era lo que Luka le había susurrado para ponerla en ese estado.

-En la próxima ocasión, salgamos juntos- dijo Luka -Por el momento debo llevar a Marinette a casa- Adrien asintió, despidiéndose de ambos y emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó el guitarrista, extendiendo su mano hacia su acompañante. Marinette asintió sonriente a la vez que colocaba su mano en la de él.


	7. Capitulo7 Las vibraciones de tu corazón

Capitulo#7 Las vibraciones de tu corazón

-Sabes- inició Luka, una vez que dejaron el parque -Sé que te gusta- Marinette se detuvo en seco y regresó a mirarlo, confundida -Me refiero a Adrien- continuó el chico.

-Q-qué?! De qué h-hablas?- dijo, riendo nerviosa.

-Marinette, cuando estás cerca de él, tu corazón canta aquella canción que toqué la primera vez que nos conocimos- Luka la miró cariñosamente, un deje de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro. Marinette empezaba a detestar esa mirada, la hacía sentir perdida en sus ojos oceánicos, hacía que sus manos sudaran y que su corazón se descontrolase. Casi más o menos, como cuando veía a Adrien.

Ante la realización, los ojos de la azabache se abrieron sin mesura, tratando de desentrañar el marañado de sentimientos que se formaban en su interior al ver a Luka. Cuando estaba junto a él, era una Marinette distinta a la que se paraba junto a Adrien. Era más valiente, se sentía poderosa, casi de la misma forma que cuando se transformaba en Ladybug.

Mientras retomaban el camino, en silencio, la chica trataba de descifrar sus sentimientos. Parecía que incluso Luka podía entenderla mejor que si misma.

-Hey- fue detenida con suavidad por él -las vibraciones de tu corazón están bastante inquietas. Hay algo que te gustaría compartir?

Ella lo miró fijamente, escaneando cada centímetro de su rostro con detenimiento. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. De pronto, la sonrisa del chico se transformó en una mueca.

-Estabas pensando en Adrien?- dijo, en un tono casi imperceptible -Si estás preocupada por lo que piense, puedo hablar con él y decirle que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros.

Ella regresó a mirarlo, confundida -No estaba pensando en él- aseguró.

-En serio? Entonces soy yo quien hace latir tu corazón de esa forma?- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Al recibir un sonrojo como respuesta, la sonrisa de Luka de desvaneció -Soy yo quien ocasiona esas vibraciones?- murmuró incrédulo.

Marinette suspiró, rendida, y procedió a asentir tímidamente. De pronto, sintió sus pies ser levantados del piso mientras Luka la abrazaba con fuerza -Vaya, esa es una excelente noticia!- dijo riendo -pensé que te sentías obligada por mis palabras. Estaba a punto de decirte que olvidáramos lo que había pasado-

Marinette se sonrojó con más intensidad -Y-yo no puedo estar segura acerca de si seguiré gustándote cuando me conozcas más, pero estoy dispuesta a salir contigo y averiguarlo.

Luka le dedicó una gran sonrisa -Lo que siento por ti, solo puede ir hacia arriba- dijo divertido, depositando un beso en la coronilla de su acompañante, quedándose en esa posición mientras la abrazaba -Tranquila, tendrás todo mi apoyo para acostumbrarte a esto.

Marinette se apartó ligeramente de él, juntando sus ojos con los del muchacho -Entonces, a partir de hoy...- se detuvo nerviosa -estamos saliendo?

Luka se separó súbitamente de ella, sorprendiéndola por la acción -muy bien- asintió él. El resto del camino no fue como Marinette esperaba, después de dar su respuesta, el ambiente se volvió algo tenso e incluso podía jurar que Luka se había distanciado más de ella. Se preguntó, si acaso el haber confesado que sentía algo por Adrien lo había enfadado.

Cuando estaban llegando a su destino, Marinette se detuvo, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Luka -Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo con timidez, él le respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante -Por qué te gusto?

Luka pestañeó confundido, la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido -Puedo preguntarte algo?- la imitó él, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo por parte de la chica -qué es lo que más te gusta de ti misma?

La reacción de la azabache se asemejó a la que hace un momento atrás había tenido él -qué es lo que más me gusta?- preguntó riendo -No hay mucho que pueda decir, soy muy torpe, me cuesta decirle a los demás como me siento, siempre hago preocupar a mis amigos, y muy rara vez les preguntó cómo se sienten, soy muy egoísta.

Luka sonrió de lado -No te pregunté eso- dijo, acercándose a ella -permíteme responder a tu pregunta- tomó su mano con delicadeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos -Eres inteligente, valiente, hermosa, no dudas en lanzarte al peligro con tal de proteger a los demás, tú corazón canta una de las canciones más bellas que he escuchado cuando estás cerca de tus amigos, y el corazón de ellos late con igual fuerza en resonancia contigo. Eres luz, Marinette, iluminas el mundo de los demás. Eres sensible, atenta, detallista, justa, ya dije hermosa?- La chica rió, sintiendo lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos -No termino de comprender, por qué razón no puedes ver todo eso? Por qué piensas tan poco de ti? Eres maravillosa e inigualable. No tienes porqué compararte con los demás, nadie jamás logrará ser igual que tú, y deberías estar orgullosa de aquello-

El estómago de Marinette se revolvió, sus palmas empezaron a sudar mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado.

-Te llevaré a casa, ahora- dijo, con gentileza el músico, dedicándole una última sonrisa y retomando su andar sin dejar ir de su mano.

La chica sonrió con ternura -Luka, yo...-

-No lo hagas- la interrumpió.

Marinette se detuvo, atónita, él se giró en su dirección y le sonrió con cariño -No digas nada. Puedo sentir las vibraciones de tu corazón por todos lados, lo que sea que me tengas que decir, dímelo la próxima vez que nos veamos, cuando no esté tan fresco el recuerdo de este lado poco genial que te he mostrado, y estés totalmente segura de que no te arrepentirás de lo que saldrá de tu boca- finalizó, acariciando con ternura su mejilla .

Ella rió ante el contacto -Puedes dejarme aquí, no me perderé-

Él le sonrió con cariño -Buenas noches-

La chica se dirigió a su hogar, regresando a mirar hacia atrás antes de cruzar la puerta, encontrando a Luka parado en el mismo sitio donde se separaron, esperando a que entrara. Se despidieron, agitando sus manos en el aire por última vez.

En el camino a su habitación, Marinette no pudo sacar de su mente las palabras de Luka, se sonrojó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, soltando un largo suspiro.

-Lo que Luka dijo, crees que sea verdad?- preguntó a su Kwami -todo eso que le gusta de mí?

-Siempre te lo he dicho, Marinette- le respondió Tikki -Ladybug y tú son la misma persona. Todo lo que eres cuando te transformas en ella, lo tienes dentro de ti.

La azabache fijó su mirada en el tejado, sintiendo los párpados pesados, mientras en su mente repasaba los eventos del día. El sonrojo se iba apagando de sus mejillas a medida que se sumergía en un profundo sueño.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de recordar que fue lo último que sucedió antes de dormirse. Se levantó súbitamente al notar que no se había cambiado de ropa, ni aseado antes de dormir. Tomó su celular para ver la hora y se percató que tenía tres mensajes nuevos. El primero era de Alya, preguntado cómo había ido todo; el segundo, era de Luka, informándole que había llegado a casa y recordándole que era maravillosa, la chica rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa y procedió a revisar el último mensaje, casi se cae de la cama al leerlo; el tercer mensaje, era de Adrien, invitándola a salir el día siguiente.


	8. Capitulo8 Estamos saliendo

Capitulo#8 Estamos saliendo

Después del fin de semana, Marinette regresó a clases con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Una que ni siquiera los insultos matutinos de Chloé pudieron borrar.

-Marinette está de muy buen humor- le susurró Nino a Alya, mientras observaban a una-muy-enfadada Chloé zapatear, viendo a la azabache desentenderse de sus ataques.

Alya tarareó con satisfacción, sonriendo complacida al ver a su amiga. Nino conocía a la castaña, sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa ocultaba algo y también que le cosquilleaba la lengua por contárselo

-Soy todo oídos- murmuró, acercando su cabeza a la chica.

Alya intentó, fallidamente, reprimir un chillido de emoción mientras se acercaba a Nino y le contaba todo lo que sabía.

-Luka Couffaine!- gritó él, anonadado.

-Shhh! Nino!- le susurró ella enojada. Observando con terror como la clase entera, incluida Marinette, regresaban a mirarlos.

-De qué hablaban, Alya?- preguntó la azabache, acercándose a la pareja.

-De nada amiga- respondió la mencionada con una sonrisa nerviosa -Solo somos Nino y yo diciendo cosas aleatorias- Marinette enarcó una ceja, haciéndole saber que no le creía nada.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Lo que sucede es que el otro día te ví en el parque, Marinette- respondió Nino, recordando la información que Alya le había proporcionado hace poco -Entonces le estaba comentando a Alya, disculpa si grité, de verdad me sorprendió verlos juntos.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos, cuestionándolos con la mirada. Abrió su boca para reclamarles, pero se detuvo cuando Adrien se paró junto a ella.

-Buenos días, Marinette- saludó el rubio amistosamente.

-Buenos días, Adrien- respondió con una sonrisa, y procedió a regresar su mirada hacia sus amigos -dónde estábamos?

Ella se desconcertó al ver los rostros de Alya y Nino -Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

Adrien se paró junto a ella, preguntando sobre lo que le ocurría a la pareja. Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ignorando por completo los rostros horrorizados de sus compañeros, quienes no podían terminar de procesar el hecho de que Marinette no solo no tartamudeó cuando saludó a Adrien, sino que además, estaban llevando una conversación bastante decente e inclusive reían.

-Qué sucede aquí?!- chilló Chloé, interponiéndose entre ambos -Adrikins! Desde cuándo tú y la panadera son tan amistosos el uno con el otro?-

Marinette rodó los ojos y se despidió de Adrien, retomando su asiento e ignorando el berrinche de la rubia.

Al finalizar las clases, Marinette se encontraba sentada en uno de los banquillos del colegio junto a sus amigas, observando a los demás estudiantes marchándose.

-No entiendo la razón por la que me trajeron aquí- contestó la azabache, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas, mientras Marinette revisaba su celular.

-Porque debes contarnos todo sobre tus citas!- chilló Alya, aplaudiendo emocionada.

-Citas?- exclamó Rose, confundida.

-Está chica de aquí estuvo con Luka todo el fin de semana- anunció Alya, sonriéndole con picardía a Marinette -e inclusive tuvo una cita con cierto modelo-

Juleka y Rose abrieron su boca, desconcertadas -Adrien?!- dijeron sorprendidas.

-No fue una cita- intervino Marinette, codeando a su amiga -salimos a comer unos crêpes-

-Eso es una cita, amiga- la molestó la castaña.

-Me sorprende que hayas podido estar a solas con Adrien, sin terminar en el hospital- se burló Alya, ganándose una mirada enojada por parte de su mejor amiga.

-No estaba sola, porque...- Marinette agachó la cabeza -Luka se nos unió después de un rato-

Las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas.

-Adrien lo invitó a él también ya que el día anterior nos habíamos encontrado y Luka le había dicho que sería buena idea salir juntos-

-Oh, amiga- Alya le dedicó una mirada apenada -Lo siento-

Marinette, al escucharla, regresó a mirarla -Por qué lo sientes?- preguntó confundida.

-No estás triste?- preguntó Rose, desconcertada.

-Por qué debería?- preguntó Marinette, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado -La pasamos bastante bien.

-Pero, no estás decepcionada de no haber estado a solas con Adrien?- preguntó Juleka.

-Bueno, sobre eso...- Marinette rascó su cuello, incómoda.

-Sobre eso?- preguntó Alya, impaciente. Marinette suspiró mientras se preparaba mentalmente.

-Luka y yo estamos...¿saliendo, se podría decir?- soltó, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Qué?!- gritaron las tres chicas, escandalizadas.

-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- dijo Alya, aún sin salir de la sorpresa -Eres Marinette?

La mencionada soltó una carcajada -Por supuesto que si, Alya- abrazó a su amiga con cariño -Soy yo. La misma de siempre.

-En verdad están saliendo?- preguntó Rose, aún sin poder procesar la información recibida. Marinette asintió.

-Qué hay de tus sentimientos hacia Adrien?- preguntó Juleka, un poco preocupada.

La azabache se mantuvo en silencio, no porque no sabía que decir, sino porque no creía que sus amigas entenderían el cambio que se había suscitado en ella después de conocer al músico.

Alya frunció los labios, debatiendo mentalmente sobre si era buena idea lo que su amiga estaba haciendo. Marinette se excusó para usar el baño y las tres se reunieron para compartir sus ideas.

-Creen que realmente pueda olvidar a Adrien?- preguntó Rose, consternada.

-Viste como hablaron el día de hoy?- dijo Alya -Si fuera posible, pensaría que ya lo superó.

-Pero en solo unos días? No es demasiado pronto como para decir que lo ha hecho?- continuó Juleka.

-Qué hay de tu hermano?- preguntó Alya -Ellos están conscientes de que a Marinette le gusta Adrien. Realmente es una buena idea que salgan de esta forma?

Las tres fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del celular de la azabache. En la pantalla brillaba el nombre de Luka. Alya tomó el aparato y se lo mostró a sus acompañantes.

Súbitamente, Marinette apareció junto a ellas -Eso es lo que se me estaba olvidando- dijo divertida, tomando el teléfono de entre las manos de Alya.

-Tú teléfono ha estado sonando- soltó la morena- mirándola con picardía -Así que... un corazón?- La azabache golpeó su frente con su mano mientras se apresuraba a revisar su celular -Luka guardó su contacto de esa forma, me he olvidado de cambiarlo-

-Ajá- Alya sonrió -te "olvidaste"

-En serio?- Marinette sonrió, enarcando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho -Crees que me arriesgaría a que en algún momento veas esto y automáticamente me gane semanas de burlas?-

Alya soltó una carcajada mientras asentía -Touché-

-No deberías responder? Ha estado sonando un buen rato- dijo Rose, mirando la brillante pantalla del celular de la azabache.

-Uhm... la verdad no pienso que sea buena idea. Luka solo está siendo...él- respondió Marinette, insegura de cómo explicar la situación -a veces, solo llama para molestarme- la chica se sonrojó abiertamente, ganándose grandes sonrisas de parte de sus amigas.

-Bueno, estoy curiosa por ver a mi hermano en esa situación, así que...- Marinette vio con terror como Juleka tomaba el celular de entre a us manos y contestaba la llamada, poniendo el aparato en altavoz. Del otro lado, se escuchó el rasgueo de las cuerdas de una guitarra.

-Ay no- masculló Marinette, cubriendo su rostro, avergonzada.


	9. Capitulo9 Un tiempo

Capitulo#9 Un tiempo

-Ma-Ma-Marinette- cantó Luka del otro lado -mi princesa ojos de añil. Quiero invitarte a salir, porque no puedo estar sin ti-

Marinette ahogó un chillido de vergüenza entre sus manos, mientras sus amigas miraban divertidas la escena.

-Luka, eso fue terrible- dijo entre dientes la azabache, tomando de vuelta su teléfono, a la vez que el chico soltaba una carcajada.

-Lo sé, preciosa. Casi tanto como verme privado de tu presencia- dijo con un tono seductor -Estarás ocupada en la tarde? Vamos al cine, podemos ver una de terror, así podré tenerte entre mis brazos sin escuchar quejas tuyas-

El rostro de la chica se encendió mientras sus amigas la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla.

-Aun sigo en el colegio- dijo la azabache entre dientes -Acaso no has notado que tu hermana no ha llegado a casa? Vaya hermano- dijo, con tono burlón.

-Oh, con que esas tenemos?- dijo Luka desafiante -No puedo pensar en mi hermana cuando todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza es tu angelical rostro-

-Luka!- exclamó ella, aún más avergonzada. El músico le dedicó una carcajada.

-Para tu información, señorita me-gusta-saltar-a-conclusiones - dijo él, mofándose -mi hermanita me envió un mensaje avisando que no llegaría temprano. Así que asumí que podía pasar tiempo contigo, no sabía que estarían en "gropu", ya que, al parecer, es muy difícil recibir un mensaje de vuelta de tu parte-

Marinette rodó los ojos mientras sonreía enternecida -Celoso?- preguntó triunfante.

Luka gruñó ante sus provocaciones -Iré a recogerte- dijo desafiante -Prepárate, porque buscaré en las reseñas la película más aterradora. Te declaro la guerra, Dupain-Cheng- y cortó.

Marinette soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba su celular en su pecho.

-Rayos, ustedes están locos el uno por el otro- dijo Alya, sacándola de su trance.

-C-claro que no- tartamudeó Marinette -solo estamos molestándonos-

-Chica, jamás habías tenido ese comportamiento con nadie- resaltó Alya.

-Mi hermano suele ser algo tedioso, por favor no te canses de él- dijo Juleka con una pequeña sonrisa. Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa mientras negaba.

-Qué es un gropu?- preguntó Rose, curiosa. Marinette dejó salir una risa

-Eso es algo de la primera vez que nos conocimos, estaba sumamente nerviosa así que mezclaba las palabras- sus labios formaron una sonrisa soñadora -quiso decir "grupo"-

-Por favor, pero si están hechos el uno para el otro- se quejó Alya.

-Bueno, debo admitir que la estoy pasando muy bien en nuestras citas. Sin embargo, estoy tomándome muy en serio esto de mis sentimientos, no quiero que Luka salga lastimado por actuar de prisa y sin pensarlo.

Alya sonrió con orgullo, abrazando a su amiga con cariño. Rose y Juleka se sumaron al abrazo unos segundos después.

-Si mi hermano te llega a dar algún problema, no dudes en decírmelo- dijo Juleka, golpeando su mano con su puño. Marinette asintió con una carcajada.

Unos minutos más tarde, el teléfono de Marinette sonó, lo que significaba que Luka la esperaba en la entrada. La azabache, en compañía de Juleka y Rose, se despidieron de la castaña y procedieron a encontrarse con el músico.

-No podían tomarse más tiempo?- dijo con cariño Luka, despeinando a Juleka, quien lo miró fingiendo enojo.

-Te recuerdo que Marinette fue primero mi amiga- respondió su hermana, mostrándole la lengua.

-Claro- dijo, rodando los ojos en broma -te molesta si me llevo a tu "amiga", ahora que finalmente decidieron dejarla ir?

-A este paso, terminarás agobiando a Marinette- dijo Juleka, cruzándose de brazos -te va a dejar por intenso.

Rose y Marinette miraban divertidas a los hermanos mientras discutían.

-Por qué no vienen con nosotros?- dijo la azabache, colgándose del brazo del músico -juzguemos que tan aterradora es la película que escogió tu hermano-

Luka rodó los ojos mientras con su mano despeinaba a Marinette -Espero que hayas traído otro pantalón, porque vas a necesitarlo-

La chica lo miró desafiante -Eso está por verse, amigo-

-Amigo?- El chico agrandó su sonrisa y se agachó hasta llegar a su oído -Eso está por verse- le susurró.

Marinette se estremeció y lo regresó a mirar, boquiabierta. Luka, al ver su reacción, se cubrió la boca, ahogando una carcajada. La azabache gruñó y le asestó un golpe en el brazo, alejándose de sus acompañantes con pisadas fuertes.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a otra persona, además de Chloé, que le haga perder los estribos a Marinette- soltó Rose, mirando sorprendida a la chica mientras se alejaba.

-No deberías detenerla?- preguntó Juleka, enarcando una ceja.

Luka sonrió, y sin decir nada se encaminó tras Marinette, a pasos agigantados, alcanzándola unos metros más adelante. La tomó delicadamente del brazo y la giró hacia él.

-Lo siento- dijo con una mirada sincera, obligando a la azabache a relajar su ceño fruncido -No tengo mi guitarra a la mano, así que tendrás que perdonarme sin que te toque algo. Aunque, aún me quedan unas cuantas frases piratas que estaba reservando para cuando realmente meta la pata-

La chica frunció los labios.

-Se me pasó la mano con esa broma- dijo él, mordiendo su labio, arrepentido -te prometí avanzar lento con esto de las citas. Sin embargo, desde que aceptaste salir conmigo, he abarcado cada espacio de tiempo libre que has tenido, y siempre estás escribiéndote conmigo.

Marinette contempló al chico frente a ella, se veía como uno totalmente diferente al que conoció aquella vez, meditando en su camarote. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y su voz sonaba ligeramente desesperada. Para la chica, en ese momento, Luka se veía tierno. Por supuesto, eso se iba a quedar como un pensamiento; porque, si se atrevía a llamar a Luka Couffaine, tierno, heriría su orgullo.

-Podrías decir algo?- dijo el músico, reclamándole con la mirada -no solo te quedes callada, estás poniéndome nervioso.

Marinette sorprendió a todos los presentes cuando tomó a Luka del rostro y se lanzó hacia él, juntando sus labios. En un acto reflejo, el chico envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de ella, sosteniéndola en el aire, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Rose y Juleka retrocedieron anonadadas, sin poder terminar de procesar la escena frente a ellas.

La azabache se separó lentamente de él, juntando sus frentes y clavando su mirada en la del músico. Él sentía las vibraciones del corazón de ella mezclarse con las suyas, lo hacían rítmicamente, hasta volverse una sola.

-Podrías bajarme?- preguntó Marinette, sonriéndole avergonzada. Luka asintió, depositándola en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

-Creo que ustedes tienen mucho que hablar- interrumpió Rose -Juleka y yo nos marchamos por otro camino. Nos vemos mañana, Mari-

Antes de que les pudieran responder, las chicas se alejaron rápidamente de ahí, dejándolos solos.

-Definitivamente debemos hablar- dijo Luka con seriedad, mirando a Marinette.

-Todo lo que dijiste acerca de abarcar mi tiempo y textear mucho, lo hago porque quiero, no porque me estés obligando. Me gustas, Luka. Sé que soy injusta al decirte estas cosas, y que hace unas semanas te confesé que me gustaba Adrien y te mentiría si te aseguro que he podido borrar hasta el último rastro de mis sentimientos; pero, esto que siento cuando estoy contigo, no lo he experimentado con nadie. Me llenas de valor, me haces ser aquella persona que siempre supe que podría ser. Tú me ves como soy, a la Marinette que nadie más puede.

-Y si no lo hiciera?- la interrumpió él -te seguiría gustando?

La chica lo miró, confundida -A qué te refieres?-

Una mueca cruzó el rostro de Luka -Es mi culpa- murmuró él -Lo siento, Marinette. Parece que empujé demasiado, y terminé acorralándote hasta el punto que te obligué a no ver a nadie más que a mi.

Ella pestañeó confundida.

-Te gusta en lo que te conviertes cuando estás conmigo, mas no te gusto yo- soltó el músico -Creo que debemos distanciarnos un poco para que puedas pensar con claridad.

Marinette lo miró estupefacta -Q-qué? P-Por qué? Pensé que todo estaba bien. Luka?

El mencionado le sonrió con tristeza -Perdóname- dijo, antes de darle la espalda y empezar a alejarse.

La azabache se mantuvo parada en el lugar, aún sin terminar de comprender que había ocurrido.


	10. Capitulo10 Ausencia

Capitulo#10 Ausencia

Luka suspiró, dejando a un lado su guitarra. Apoyó su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol bajo el que se encontraba y revolvió su cabello con frustración.

Dos semanas, habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que habló con Marinette. Luka gruñó con frustración, cubriendo su rostro para evitar gritar.

Al inicio, ella lo llamaba y le enviaba mensajes, tratando de convencerlo de que no había sido un error. Sin embargo, estos dejaron de llegar unos días después del suceso. Se sentía un cobarde por no poder enfrentar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se había enamorado de ella, pero cuando lo besó, le aterró pensar en que podría estar confundida y cuando se diera cuenta decidiera alejarse.

Sabía que ella tenía sentimientos puros, las vibraciones de su corazón siempre se lo habían indicado. Pero, aún así, no pudo arriesgarse a estar con ella mientras tuviere sentimientos por alguien más.

Desde aquel día, no solo había perdido a Marinette, sino también su inspiración para tocar. En el olvido quedaron las ganas de hacer cualquier actividad que le gustara.

Suspiró nuevamente, lo único que en ese momento quería, era verla. Y como si de una revelación se tratase, abrió sus ojos sin mesura, él quería ver a Marinette, la extrañaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era buscarla, cosa que nadie le iba a impedir. Decidido, guardó la guitarra en su estuche y se apresuró en búsqueda de ella.

El primer lugar donde decidió buscarla fue en su casa, entró a la panadería y preguntó a su madre, quien se encontraba en el mostrador, por ella; sin embargo, le indicó que había salido temprano a verse con Alya. Precisamente, ese fue el segundo lugar al que se dirigió.

Una vez frente a la casa de la castaña, se detuvo a pensar en una excusa para tocar su puerta. Por supuesto, ninguna vino a su mente. Chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó de regreso a casa de Marinette, decidiendo que la esperaría en algún lugar cercano hasta que volviera.

Mientras caminaba, se detuvo al sentir las vibraciones familiares de un corazón, reconoció de inmediato a quien pertenecían en el momento justo en que la melodiosa risa que tanto añoraba llegaba a sus oídos.

Volteó su cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía y pudo divisar a la azabache. Estaba en la mesa exterior de un popular restaurante, inclinada hacia adelante con el mentón apoyado en su mano, mientras reía, frente a ella se encontraba sentado Adrien, ambos parecían bastante entretenidos en su conversación.

Sin previo aviso, la chica giró el rostro en su dirección, topándose con sus ojos. Lo miró inexpresivamente por unos segundos, antes de voltear el rostro y continuar hablando con su acompañante. Luka sintió cómo si hubiera sido golpeado, se mantuvo parado en el mismo lugar, esperando a que la chica regresara a mirarlo, pero nunca lo hizo.

Decidió retornar a casa, sintiendo como las vibraciones del corazón de Marinette se hacían cada vez más tenues, hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Marinette, por otra parte, trataba de no voltear su mirada hacia ningún punto, manteniéndola fija en Adrien. Su mente le había estado jugando malas pasadas los últimos días, y varias veces había visto a Luka cuando él realmente no se encontraba ahí. El día de hoy, no había sido la excepción, la única diferencia es que en esta ocasión, la imagen del músico había mantenido la mirada fija en ella, y podía jurar que lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo, parado en el mismo punto hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Marinette se incorporó, regresando su atención hacia Adrien, en el momento en que Alya retiró la silla para sentarse.

-Lamento el retraso- se disculpó la castaña -Nino debía recogerme, pero a último momento llamó a decir que tuvo un inconveniente y nos alcanzaría aquí-

-No pasa nada- dijo Adrien, sonriendo amistosamente.

Alya depositó su mirada en la azabache -Cómo te encuentras, chica?-

Marinette sonrió de lado -Estoy bien-

-Bien?- la castaña enarcó la ceja -Si dejaras de fingir esa sonrisa y nos mostraras realmente lo que sientes, me harías muy feliz-

Los labios de Marinette se curvaron hacia abajo, agachó la cabeza y pasó a juguetear con sus dedos.

Adrien sonrió con tristeza, desde hace dos semanas había descubierto a una Marinette diferente, y su corazón había estado bastante inquieto alrededor de ella desde entonces. El verla en ese estado, sabiendo que nada de lo que había hecho ayudó a mejorar su humor, le hacía sentir una impotencia indescriptible.

-Hey, disculpen el retraso- irrumpió Nino, sentándose en la silla desocupada -Espero no haberme perdido de nada- Marinette, Alya y Adrien le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que mi orden ya está lista, ya regreso- soltó de repente Marinette, levantándose y dejando la mesa.

-Cómo está?- preguntó Nino, observándola marchar.

-Está bien, ella es fuerte- respondió Alya -Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar que probablemente esté reprimiéndose.

-He tratado de hablar con ella- intervino Adrien -Pero, una vez que escucha su nombre, evita el tema.

-Me topé con Luka cuando venía de camino hacia aquí- soltó Nino, ganándose una mirada atónita por parte de sus amigos -Traté de invitarlo, pero al parecer estaba ocupado.

-Podríamos tratar de hacerlos encontrar "accidentalmente"- ofreció Alya, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-No creo que sea buena idea- intervino el modelo - No sabemos con exactitud de qué forma reaccionará cuando lo vea.

-Estoy con Adrien, tal vez es mejor no involucrarnos. Marinette en algún momento tratará de arreglar las cosas con él...esperemos- dijo Nino, frunciendo los labios.

Alya agarró su rostro en frustración -sólo fue un beso- dijo entre dientes -Por qué armar tanto lío por un beso?!

-Porque tuvo miedo- los tres regresaron a ver hacia un costado, donde Marinette estaba parada -Luka pensó que mis acciones fueron influenciadas por el momento. Es normal, nadie pensaría que en unas semanas se podrían desarrollar sentimientos hacia alguien. En especial, si ya existía alguien más en el corazón de esa persona.

-Pero, si lo entiendes ¿por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó Nino, confundido.

-Es difícil hablar con alguien que no te quiere escuchar- Marinette sonrió, plantándose frente a sus amigos -Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar, es lo que debí hacer en primer lugar.

Sus acompañantes la miraron sorprendidos. La chica les dedicó una dulce sonrisa y tomó asiento.

-Realmente has cambiado. Eres más genial- dijo entre risas Nino, ganándose una pequeña patada debajo de la mesa por parte de Alya.

Marinette soltó una carcajada al ver la mueca de dolor del chico, sus amigos se relajaron al escucharla.

-De verdad aprecio que hagan todo esto por mí, me hace sentir muy querida, pero no tienen que preocuparse- apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando su teléfono sonó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Marinette revisó el identificador y se congeló -Es Luka- susurró, mirando con asombro a sus acompañantes.

Alya regañó con la mirada a Nino.

-Les juro que no tuve nada que ver en esto- se apresuró a decir, levantando sus manos frente a él en defensa -Solo lo invité a reunirse con nosotros, nada más.

Marinette rodó los ojos mientras dejaba salir una risita, se disculpó con los presentes y se levantó, dejando la mesa rápidamente. Después de alejarse a considerable distancia, observó el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla, tomó una bocanada de aire y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

-Hola, Luka- saludó con voz firme.

-Ahoy- escuchó brevemente del otro lado.

-No estoy enojada contigo, por favor, no empieces con tu dialecto de pirata- dijo ella, soltando una risita.

-Quiero verte- soltó el guitarrista, ocasionando que la chica se congelara en su lugar -Fui un tonto al no confiar en ti. A partir de este momento, voy a ir con todo.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente -Dónde estás?-


	11. Capitulo11 Es oficial

Capitulo#11 Es oficial

Luka observó el pequeño muelle que conectaba su casa bote a tierra firme, a pesar de haber insistido ir hacia dónde Marinette se encontraba, ella había preferido ir hacia él. Mientras esperaba, su estómago se encontraba revuelto por la ansiedad, el no haber meditado por las últimas dos semanas empezaba a causar estragos en su cuerpo, especialmente con su salud mental. Se encontraba luchando por no empezar a caminar en círculos mientras esperaba a que la chica llegase.

Un sonido llamó su atención, dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada en la dirección por la que vino. Ahí, frente a él, estaba Marinette, tan hermosa como la recordaba, y tan disgustada como supuso que estaría. Se acercó a él, a pasos tan cortos que pensó que la escena se reproducía en cámara lenta. Cuando finalmente la tuvo de frente, debió resistir las inmensas ganas de abrazarla, porque su rostro hablaba por ella, y demostraba que no estaba feliz.

Se mantuvieron parados en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Marinette, mientras se hundía en los ojos color océano del músico, podía sentir suaves corrientes recorriendo su cuerpo, olvidando de pronto todo lo que se había prometido decirle cuando finalmente se encontraran.

Decidido, Luka dio un paso hacia ella, y procedió a rodearla con sus brazos, fundiendolos a ambos en un anhelado abrazo. Marinette sintió sus piernas temblar al percibir la fragancia que había añorado, sujetó con fervor a Luka y se dejó perder en aquellos fuertes brazos que la cubrían.

-Te quiero, Marinette- las palabras le llegaron en un susurro, y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Era la primera vez que un chico le decía algo así, y nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, pudo imaginar sentirse como en ese momento lo hacia. Su corazón pesaba pero su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero como una pluma.

-Yo también te quiero, Luka- susurró bajito, abrazándolo con más fuerza. El músico la separó con delicadeza, lo suficiente para poder observar fijamente el rostro de la chica.

-Debo pedir perdón por todo este tiempo en que fui un tonto- masculló apenado.

Marinette sonrió, mirándolo con ternura -Que bueno que lo admitiste tu solo, no tenía idea de cómo decírtelo sin hacerte sentir mal-

Luka rio entre dientes, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella -Marinette, quiero que empecemos a salir de nuevo, pero esta vez, como novios-

Ella sonrió, apretándose con fuerza contra el mientras asentía.

-Oh vaya, el amor, el amor- ambos se separaron, sorprendidos, y dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de un villano, cuyos ojos estaban ensombrecidos con rabia y una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro.

Luka dio un paso hacia adelante, colocando su brazo frente a Marinette de forma protectora -Huye- le ordenó en un susurro.

-No, no te voy a dejar aquí- replicó ella, sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza -Debemos irnos juntos-

-No tiene caso si nos atrapa a ambos- tenía razón, muy a su pesar, ella mejor que nadie sabía que no podría salvarlo sin transformarse en Ladybug.

Luka regresó a mirar al akuma, agarrando con fuerza la mano de la chica -Escóndete abajo, trataré de distraerlo-

Marinette lo miró con tristeza y asintió, corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás e ingresando al interior del bote.

Una vez dentro, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie antes de transformarse en la heroína de París. Sigilosamente dejó el lugar y se ocultó detrás de un árbol, para observar la situación y aparecer de imprevisto.

Sin embargo, la escena frente a ella le heló la sangre. Luka yacía tirado en el suelo mientras el akumatizado se acercaba a él con una guadaña de gran tamaño.

-No sabes que el amor te hace perder la cabeza?- soltó con voz venenosa, agitando la filosa cuchilla cerca de él.

Marinette se lanzó hacia ellos, aterrizando frente al chico y encarando al villano.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí - su sonrisa se torció más, dándole un aspecto aún más terrible -Voy a acabar contigo primero-

-Huye, Marinette- masculló con dificultad el músico.

La mencionada se detuvo en seco, y regresó a mirarlo con horror. El akuma no pareció notar lo que había dicho, y continuaba avanzando amenazante hacia ellos. Luka abrió sus ojos con pesar y se sorprendió al no encontrar por ningún lado a su querida azabache.

-Ladybug?- preguntó confundido, tratando de incorporarse-Dónde está Marinette?

-Logró escapar, y necesito que hagas lo mismo. Es un peligro tener civiles cerca durante una batalla- respondió la heroína, aliviada de que no hayan descubierto su identidad.

Luka se alejó con dificultad, recordando el regaño recibido por Chat Noir por entrometerse en la ultima ocasión. Una vez fuera del alcance, trató de buscar a Marinette, sentía las vibraciones de su corazón disminuir con cada paso que daba, lo que significaba que se estaba alejando.

Una explosión llamó su atención de regreso por donde vino y un gran temor se apoderó de él. Y si la chica no había huido y se había ocultado en el bote? Sus ojos se abrieron con terror ante la idea, y a una velocidad sorprendente retomó su camino de regreso a donde se encontraba Ladybug.

Al llegar, notó con alivio que Chat Noir ya se había sumado a la batalla y parecía que pronto iba a terminar. Sin embargo, el villano se había percatado de su presencia y en un último y desesperado intento lanzó la guadaña en su dirección.

-No!- gritó Ladybug, apresurándose hacia él, lo que siguió se dio en cámara lenta, mientras observaba sin poder hacer nada como la heroína lo cubría con su cuerpo, recibiendo el ataque en su lugar.

Chat Noir dejó salir un alarido desgarrador, mientras con su cataclismo destruía el arma y una mariposa negra salía de él. Con mucha dificultad, Ladybug purificó al akuma y todo regresó a la normalidad, pero ella seguía tirada en el suelo.

-No, no, no- Chat Noir se abalanzó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos -M'Lady, todo estará bien-

Luka se sentía terrible, no sabía que hacer, no sabía a quién llamar, hacia dónde mirar. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar la mirada de desdén que el héroe le dedicaba.

-Te advertí que no debías entrometerte- gruñó, con los ojos llenos de rabia -Esto es tu culpa-

-Chat...- un susurro vino de Ladybug -Cálmate, tus emociones no deben ser tan negativas-

El minino al escucharla la abrazó con fervor, ronroneando levemente al notar que se encontraba bien. Muy a su pesar, su miraculous empezó a parpadear, indicándole que debía marcharse.

-Estaré bien, ve- dijo ella, adivinando las intenciones de su compañero. Él obedeció desganadamente, sin poder desviar la mirada de ellos a medida que se alejaba.

-Al parecer te gusta el peligro- masculló con dificultad Ladybug, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Esta se desvaneció al ver el rostro serio de Luka.

-No es gracioso- la regañó con severidad -Se que estás ahí, Marinette-

Actuando con rapidez, la chica regresó a mirar hacia los costados, fingiendo que buscaba a alguien.

-A quién le estás hablando?- preguntó fingiendo confusión.

Luka abrió la boca pero fue detenido por el tintineo de los pendientes de la heroína, indicando que era hora de irse.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte a buscar a tu amiga- dijo, dándole la espalda y emprendiendo la marcha. Mientras se alejaba regresó su mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con la de Luka fija en ella. En un momento de distracción del músico, aprovechó para escabullirse por un costado del bote, quedando dentro del camarote del chico en el momento preciso en que se destransformaba.

-Marinette?- la voz de Luka se escuchó a lo lejos, en su desesperación por acercarse a él y tratar de quitarle la idea de que ella era Ladybug, tropezó con un zapato y cayó de lleno al piso.

-Estás bien?- le escuchó decir, seguido de pasos apresurándose hacia ella.

-Lo estoy- masculló la azabache, incorporándose y sentándose en el piso.

Luka se acuclilló junto a ella y procedió a revisar su frente en busca de algún daño. Marinette se agitó por tenerlo tan cerca, su mirada se fijó en sus labios y su cuello, siguiendo la línea de sus clavículas gracias a la holgada camiseta que llevaba puesta y exponía parte de su pecho. De pronto, los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa, tomó su mentón con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Dónde estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?- preguntó en un susurro, si distanciarse de ella.

La azabache sonrió acercándose más a él y quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios -Yo estaba pensando en besarte, pero ya que la primera vez fui rechazada, vas a tener que dar el primer paso tú-

Sin permitir que se lo repita por segunda ocasión, Luka cerró el espacio entre ambos, notando con alegría como las vibraciones del corazón de Marinette se estremecían para finalmente sincronizarse con las suyas. Era la canción más hermosa que había escuchado en ella y nada lo hacía sentirse más completo que el hecho de saber que él era la razón.

El beso fue tan puro, sincero e inocente como la chica misma. Ambos dejaron fluir los sentimientos que albergaban el uno para el otro, y era una sensación casi mágica.

Marinette se separó ligeramente avergonzada, y clavó sus ojos en los celestes que la miraban con adoración.

-Voy a atesorarte cada día- susurró Luka, atrayéndola en un abrazo -Cada parte de ti-

Marinette se estremeció y trató de desentenderse de las palabras del músico.

-Cada parte de mí?- rio nerviosa -Te das cuenta de lo mal que suena aquello?

La azabache se separó rápidamente y lo miró con burla, sin embargo, al notar la expresión en su rostro su sonrisa se torció.

Luka llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica y en un rápido movimiento colocó uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, dejando al descubierto su pendiente.

-Es más que obvio, Marinette, no puedes ocultar tus vibraciones, es la tercera vez que las siento cuando estoy junto a Ladybug-


	12. Capitulo12 Confía en mi

Yellow!

Me disculpo por haber demorado mucho en subir las siguientes partes, pero por un momento estuve tan ocupada que escribía párrafos durante la noche y cuando los releía los detestaba. Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, por leerme y por seguir aquí!

Espero que disfruten los capis que vienen.

Love yoou!

CAPITULO#12 CONFÍA EN MÍ

-La tercera?- preguntó Marinette, confundida.

-La primera fue el día que nos conocimos. Casualmente siempre debes estar cerca cuando aparece ella- Luka se cruzó de brazos, en una postura de espera.

La azabache se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, sabiendo que no podía simplemente confesarle que ella era Ladybug, pero que Luka no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Suspiró con pesadez, al recordar que había prometido que primero estaría su deber con París y con el maestro Fu, así que decidió hacer uso de recursos desconocidos para ella, esperando que todos aquellos episodios de series dramáticas que en algún momento Alya la obligó a ver,le hayan servido para algo.

-Me estás diciendo que también estás enamorado de Ladybug?- espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

Luka la miró confundido -Pero si tú eres Ladybug!-

-Escúchate Luka!- lo interrumpió ella -Pensé que era especial para ti, y ahora me sales con que sientes esto con cada chica que se te acerca?

-A ver Marinette, vamos hablando claro- dijo él, perdiendo la paciencia -Realmente piensas que soy un tonto? Es más que obvio! Nunca están en el mismo lugar, sin embargo siempre se encuentran sospechosamente cerca de la otra. Podrás engañar a los demás, pero las vibraciones de tu corazón me aseguran que eres tú-

-Será porque siempre termino metida en problemas por mi imprudencia?- reclamó ella -Tú mismo me lo dijiste!-

-No veo por qué armar tanto alboroto por esto. Técnicamente también amo a tu alter ego!- exclamó, agarrándola de los hombros.

-No... espera qué?- se detuvo anonadada -amar?

Luka gruñó.

-Eso sucede cuando no medito, solo abro la bocota y suelto lo que se me dé la gana- masculló, sus manos bajaron de los hombros a los brazos de la azabache -Marinette, amar toma tiempo, tiempo para poder entender y conocer a la persona, para estar seguros de que somos capaces de quererlos con todo, defectos y errores incluidos. No llevamos conociéndonos el tiempo necesario para poder pensar en decir que te amo, pero, estoy seguro que voy en el camino correcto a aquello.

Marinette pasó saliva con dificultad.

-Lo siento, debes tener tus razones para no decírmelo y no debí forzarte a hacerlo. Ese corazón de oro que albergas en tu pecho, es único, y realmente digno de una heroína como Ladybug- Luka posó sus labios en la frente de ella, abrazándola cariñosamente -Por favor, ten mucho cuidado, es todo lo que pido-

Marinette estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se separó del abrazo del chico y lo miró fijamente. Al encontrarse, sintió como si sus ojos hablaran con ella, sumiéndola en un trance hipnótico.

-Te llevaré a casa- dijo el músico, regresándola al presente con una pequeña sonrisa. La tomó por sorpresa al agarrar la delicada mano de la chica entre las suyas y acercarla a sus labios, para plantar un beso en sus finos dedos.

Por un momento, Marinette deseó haber sido más cuidadosa al bordar y coser, porque de esa forma no le estaría preocupando que Luka sintiera los pequeños callos ocasionados por el quehacer. Como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando, el músico repitió la acción, solo que esta vez sus labios se posaron en su palma.

-No debes avergonzarte de tus manos, son mágicas- masculló, sin desviar sus ojos de los de la chica. Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que lo embarazoso de la acción se hizo presente, teñiendo de carmesí las mejillas de ambos y obligándolos a desviar sus rostros en direcciones opuestas.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y doloroso para Marinette, pues sabía que Luka estaba desanimado, pensando en que ella no confiaba en él lo suficiente para poder decirle su no-tan-secreto secreto. La azabache salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió su brazo ser tirado suavemente hacia atrás.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa, regresando su mirada al joven músico.

Él apuntó hacia el cielo en respuesta, la chica lo miró asombrado, no había notado en que momento había oscurecido y las estrellas habían comenzado a brillar.

-Es hermoso- murmuró -acercándose a Luka-

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño.

-Gracias- susurró ella, inclinándose hacia él y depositando un beso en sus labios.

Luka la miró ligeramente sorprendido, recomponiendose casi de inmediato y acercándose para otro beso.

Al día siguiente, Marinette se encontraba hablando con Alya sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Chica, eso es lo más romántico que he escuchado!- chilló la castaña, emocionada, abrazando a Marinette con fuerza.

La azabache sonrió, dejándose abrazar mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

-Entonces, oficialmente están juntos?- preguntó en un susurro. Soltando otro alarido al recibir la confirmación por parte de su mejor amiga.

-Amanecimos muy felices, no Alya?- saludó Nino, llegando junto a las chicas y saludando a Marinette con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Tengo enormes noticias!- brincó Alya alegremente, abrazando al chico.

-Si me vas a saludar así todas las mañanas, me gustaría que siempre tengas ese tipo de noticias- bromeó él, recibiendo un codazo juguetón por parte de la castaña.

-Yo realmente espero que no- continuó ella -Marinette y Luka son oficiales!-

Nino se mostró ligeramente desencajado por el comentario.

-Define "oficiales"- preguntó, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Las chicas le dedicaron una mirada rara.

-Qué quieres que te defina?- preguntó Alya molesta -Son novios-

-Técnicamente, mi querida Alya, novios son considerados quienes están comprometidos- respondió él, ajustándose los lentes sobre la nariz.

La mencionada lo miró con disgusto.

-Nino, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Marinette, confundida por su reacción.

-En lo absoluto- respondió, negando con su dedo índice -Me tomaron por sorpresa, pero me alegro por ustedes- se acercó a la castaña y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola con él -Debo hablar con Alya, nos vemos en el salón-

Marinette, aún sin salir de la sorpresa, fue dejada atrás.

-Qué te sucede?!- reclamó la morena, una vez que ingresaron al área de casilleros -Marinette estaba muy feliz hasta que llegaste a arruinar el momento!-

-Alya, ayer Adrien me confesó que le gusta Marinette- soltó el chico, despacio, permitiéndole a su compañera analizar cada palabra que salía de su boca.

La chica abrió su boca varías veces sin embargo su voz se negaba en salir.

-Cuando ocurrió eso?- preguntó confundida, al finalmente recuperar el habla.

-No estoy totalmente seguro- le respondió, abrazándose a si mismo -Pero ayer que Luka y Marinette se iban a encontrar, Adrien mostró una sonrisa vacía a partir de que ella se marchó, cuando estuvimos solos le pregunté si algo le sucedía y me lo dijo-

-Pero, qué está pensando?!- preguntó exasperada la castaña -Tuvo su oportunidad! Y vaya que la tuvo...

-No creo que Adrien sea capaz de hacer algo, ahora que ellos tienen título. Pero, sé que le va a a afectar- masculló Nino, rascando su nuca con incomodidad.

-Por el momento tratemos de decirle nosotros, estoy segura que Marinette no ha caído en cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que sin reparos le dirá la noticia- replicó la morena, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

Su acompañante le abrió la puerta, y la siguió hasta el lugar donde habían dejado a Marinette. Sin embargo, vieron con horror al rubio hablando con la azabache. Se acercaron con prisa, tratando de intervenir antes de que la chica le revelara lo sucedido con Luka. Pero, al ver la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro del modelo, supieron que habían fallado.

-Hey, Adrien. Cómo estás?- interrumpió Alya, parándose junto a Marinette.

El semblante agitado del chico se disipó al ver a sus amigos llegar.

-Estaba felicitando a Marinette, me contó que finalmente Luka y ella estaban saliendo- respondió él, con una débil sonrisa.

-Vaya que esta chica no se guarda nada- soltó la castaña, riendo nerviosa mientras codeaba a su amiga.

-Va todo bien, Alya?- preguntó la azabache, extrañada.

-No podría ir mejor- aseguró ella, tomándola de los hombros y arrastrándola en dirección al aula de clases, haciendo una sutil seña con los ojos a Nino para que hablara con Adrien, antes de dejar a los dos muchachos a solas.

-Lo siento amigo- masculló el moreno-no pensé que Marinette te lo iba a contar de buenas a primeras-

Adrien sonrío de lado.

-Al parecer no alberga nada más por mí- dijo en un murmullo, dejando salir el aire con pesar -No es que esperaba que lo hiciera después de todo lo que me estuvo contando sobre Luka durante estas semanas, pero, no puedo negar que aún guardaba las esperanzas.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que me sorprendió cuando me lo dijo- empezó el moreno -Después de que ella se fue ayer, tenía el presentimiento de que algo así pasaría. Aunque, cuando me confesaste que te gustaba, no pude decírtelo.

-No es culpa tuya, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo de haber estado en tu lugar- respondió Adrien, colocando una mano en su hombro -Vamos a clases, tendré que acostumbrarme al hecho de que me di cuenta muy tarde que tenía frente a mí a una persona tan maravillosa como ella-

-Amigo, siempre sabes que decir para deprimirme más- bromeó Nino -Es acaso algún superpoder tuyo?-

Adrien rió quedito, pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amigo mientras ambos avanzaban hacia el salón de clases.


	13. El gato está fuera de la bolsa PT1

CAPITULO#13 EL GATO ESTÁ FUERA DE LA BOLSA PT1

Después de la noticia de Marinette, los días se convirtieron en semanas y antes de que Adrien se diera cuenta, la pareja llevaba junta cerca de tres meses. Se había equivocado al pensar que podría superar a la chica ahora que estaba saliendo con el guitarrista, lo único que había conseguido era crear una fisura en su corazón que se agrandaba cada vez que los veía juntos.

Aquella mañana, como la mayoría de las mañanas desde que Marinette empezó a salir con Luka, el modelo se topó con la pareja en la entrada. Los saludó fugazmente, pues, había escuchado en una ocasión a la azabache mencionar algo sobre que el músico era capaz de distinguir las vibraciones del corazón de las personas y de esa forma entender cómo se sentían. Algo que le parecía un disparate. Pero, dado el hecho de que en su bolsillo se aloja un pequeño ente con forma de gato que se alimenta de queso apestoso y que le permite transformarse en un héroe con un traje encuerado, prefería no correr el riesgo. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba evitando a Luka, aterrado de que pudiera descubrir los sentimientos que alberga por su novia.

En la entrada, se topó con su mejor amigo, que al verlo cabizbajo adivinó el motivo, y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, tratando de cambiar el ambiente al hablar sobre un concierto que ofrecería su dj favorito mientras ambos se encaminaban a clases. Durante la hora del receso, Adrien trató de enfocar sus pensamientos en algo que no fuera Marinette, ni Ladybug, algo difícil de hacer cuando la primera se encontraba a medio metro de él, hablando con su mejor amiga sobre la segunda. El timbre de fin de receso nunca le había sonado tan glorioso como en ese momento, apresurándose en recoger sus cosas para retornar al aula.

Antes de que los adolescentes pudieran entrar al salón, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, ocasionando que tanto alumnos como profesores detuvieran sus actividades abruptamente. El ambiente se llenó de tensión, mientras todos esperaban inquietos alguna señal que les permitiera entender lo que sucedía. De pronto, el aire se inundó por el sonido de las sirenas de policías y bomberos, que pasaron con prontitud por la calle frente al colegio. Los presentes se alarmaron, corriendo desesperados en busca de un lugar seguro, pues lo más probable es que aquella explosión habría sido ocasionado por un akumatizado.

Adrien aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse fuera del alcance de Nino y transformarse en Chat Noir. Una vez enfundado en su traje, se dirigió hacia el techo de la edificación, para tratar de encontrar la ubicación del villano; su respuesta, sin embargo, fue respondida de inmediato, al observar boquiabierto una columna de humo a pocas cuadras de donde se encontraba. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el lugar, encontrándose a su compañera al llegar al punto.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir- exclamó el agente Roger, acercándose hacia ellos -Un villano generó una explosión cercano a aquel edificio, los bomberos están tratando de apagar las llamas, pero el villano no les permite acercarse para completar el trabajo. Hemos cercado el área en caso de que las llamas se expandan y contaminen los edificios cercanos-

-Gracias por su trabajo, nos encargaremos de distraerlo para que puedan extinguir el fuego- respondió la heroína -Por favor, manténganse alejados hasta que el akuma se aparte del edificio-

-No tenemos tanto tiempo, hay civiles dentro del edificio, y las llamas están bloqueando su salida- soltó acelerado el agente -Es la tienda de música de Anarka Couffaine, ella y su hijo se encuentran atrapados...- antes de que pudiera continuar, Ladybug había despegado en dirección al mencionado edificio, entrando por uno de los balcones superiores. Chat la siguió de inmediato, extrañado por su comportamiento, pero aduciéndolo a la urgencia del caso.

Ladybug bajó con rapidez por las escalinatas, a medida que se acercaban a la planta baja podía distinguir murmullos, hasta finalmente reconocer la voz de Luka con claridad. Al llegar frente a la puerta, se topó con que esta se encontraba bloqueada por escombros de un pilar cercano, y con la ayuda de Chat, procedieron a despejar la salida de emergencia. El héroe miraba con asombro a su compañera, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, nunca había presenciado tal desespero por su parte.

Una vez que tuvieron acceso a la puerta, la heroína se adentró a gran velocidad, topándose con las dos personas atrapadas. Ladybug se apresuró hacia Luka, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de él una vez que lo tuvo a su alcance.

-Estás bien- suspiró aliviada, sintiendo como el muchacho, se tensaba ante la acción. Escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas, dejando ir a Luka y regresando su mirada hacia su compañero, cuyos ojos desbordaban confusión. Antes de darle oportunidad de explicarse, el músico intervino, tomando a su madre del brazo y colocándose entre ambos héroes.

-Es seguro salir?- preguntó con firmeza, recibiendo un cabeceo negativo por parte de la heroína.

-Chat Noir y yo nos encargaremos del villano, ustedes escapen por la puerta trasera- dijo avergonzada, guiándolos a través de los escombros. Antes de escapar, Luka le dedicó una mirada seria, a la que ella respondió con un cabeceo. El adolescente suspiró, tomando el brazo de su madre y dándole la espalda a los héroes para apresurarse hacia la salida.

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó Chat, extremadamente confundido -Nunca habías hecho eso por ningún civil-

-Me preocupé al pensar que habíamos llegado tarde y me alegré mucho de ver que estaban bien- respondió Ladybug, indicando con señas a su compañero que se preparara para salir.

-Si, pero dijiste estás bien, en singular-

-Chat- la chica regresó a mirarlo -Ahora no-

El héroe se estremeció al escucharla, chasqueando la lengua y apresurándose tras ella una vez que abandonó el edificio.

En cuestión de minutos el akuma había sido purificado y los héroes emprendieron su marcha hacia uno de los tejados.

-Mi lady, no sé qué relación tienes con ese chico, pero deberías tener cuidado- soltó Chat, obteniendo una mirada confundida por parte de su compañera.

-Tener cuidado por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues, en mi forma civil lo conozco y sé que lleva varias semanas saliendo con una chica- espetó con seriedad.

La heroína pestañeó confundida.

-Varias semanas?- dijo, sin poder digerir la noticia.

Chat, al ver el rostro de su adorada catarina, sintió un punzón de culpa en el estómago y a la vez, sintió que aquella fisura ocasionada por Marinette se ahondó.

-Debo irme- soltó de pronto su compañera, lanzándose al vacío sin darle oportunidad a decir algo.

De vuelta en el colegio y con el humor aún más pesado, Adrien se dirigió sin ganas al salón. Dando una excusa lánguida por su retraso, importándole muy poco si la maestra le creyese o no. Su atención se posó inmediatamente en Marinette, pues la chica mostraba una mirada perdida. Durante toda la clase, el modelo no puedo dejar de pensar en la azabache a sus espaldas, buscando cualquier excusa que le permitiera voltearse. Esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por los demás compañeros del salón, salvo Marinette, cuya atención parecía estar únicamente en su celular.

A la hora de salida, Marinette se apresuró a dejar el salón sin darle tiempo a sus amigos para que se acercaran a preguntar qué le sucedía. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras fue interceptada por Adrien, arrancándole un gruñido a la chica al ver frustrada su salida.

-Oye, estás bien?- preguntó consternado ante la respuesta de ella al ser detenida.

-No, necesito irme pronto de aquí- respondió tajante, tratando de hacer a un lado al modelo.

-Puedo llevarte en auto si necesitas llegar con urgencia a algún lugar- lugar que él se moría por conocer para entender la razón de su actitud.

-No gracias, me están esperando afuera- respondió, perdiendo la paciencia y escabulléndose por un costado, dejando atrás al muchacho.

El rubio se apresuró tras ella, dispuesto a descubrir lo que le ocurría. Se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada al ver a Marinette junto a Luka. Era la primera vez que podía observar en la chica una expresión como aquella delante del músico.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando. Podrías, por favor, decirme quién te dijo ese disparate?- el modelo percibió un tono calmado en el guitarrista -No hablemos de esto aquí, vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar menos público y me puedes decir todo-

Marinette vaciló por unos segundos, respondiendo finalmente de forma afirmativa a la petición de Luka. Adrien los vió alejarse, y supo al caer en cuenta de la presencia del gorila, que no iba a poder seguirlos.


	14. El gato está fuera de la bolsa PT2

CAPITULO#13 EL GATO ESTÁ FUERA DE LA BOLSA PT2

Marinette caminaba con una mueca de disgusto plasmada en el rostro. Después de que Chat Noir le haya hecho aquél comentario sobre Luka, su humor se había ido al piso. Al regresar al colegio, lo enfrentó vía mensajes de texto, pero el chico sonaba tan confundido como ella.

Se detuvieron en un área de picnic que, dado el hecho de que era otoño, no se encontraba tan concurrida como es usual. Ambos se pararon junto a un viejo árbol, que se veía tenebroso sin sus hojas.

-Podrías, por favor, decirme quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?- Luka generalmente se mostraba sereno, pero en esta ocasión pudo percibir un deje de molestia en su voz.

Ella mordió su labio, ante la mirada penetrante del chico.

-Fue Chat- masculló, desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, escuchó al chico suspirar. La acción la hizo estremecer, estaba enojado, Luka estaba enojado con ella.

-Tus vibraciones están alteradas, debo suponer que acabas de reflexionar sobre aquello de lo que me acusaste- dijo él, con un tono relajado.

-Cómo conoces a Chat?- y la pregunta la hizo querer golpearse contra el piso -Es decir, es obvio que no lo conoces- soltó atropelladamente, riendo nerviosa -Me refiero a que, él parece conocerte bien y...- su cerebro dejó de funcionar -Oh por Dios...tú sabes quién es Chat Noir-

-Marinette- Luka tomó su rostro entre sus manos, levantando delicadamente su cabeza para establecer contacto visual -Puedo?-

Ella asintió, lentamente, con temor, colocando sus manos sobre las de él, en un intento de buscar fuerzas en su cercanía.

-Sé quien es Chat Noir, si él te dijo que estoy saliendo con alguien, se refería a tí- la chica pasó saliva con dificultad -Si me conoce a mí y te conoce a tí, significa que estoy familiarizado con él, por lo tanto conozco sus vibraciones. No lo supe ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la quinta vez que lo ví. Pero, un día, sus vibraciones me golpearon...- el chico se detuvo -Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?-

La chica pestañeó lentamente, el que Luka haya descubierto que ella era Ladybug, le hizo perder el miedo a que sus seres queridos supieran quién era ella. Ya había estado debatiendo el hacerle conocer su identidad a Chat Noir, pero no pensaba que fuera justo que lo descubriera sin consentimiento de él.

Luka le dedicó una mirada paciente, mientras le permitía organizar sus pensamientos. Finalmente, cuando ella le dió un casi imperceptible cabeceo, tomó aire y continuó.

-Sus vibraciones no me llegaron como Chat Noir, sino en su forma civil...- silencio, tortuoso silencio, la mirada desesperada que le dedicó fue suficiente para obligarlo a continuar -...como Adrien Agreste-

El corazón de la azabache se detuvo, sus brazos cayeron inertes hacia sus costados y el peso de su cuerpo de pronto se sintió demasiado pesado para sus piernas. Su mirada se posó en Luka, desenfocada, incrédula, asustada.

Adrien era Chat Noir, cómo había podido ser tan ciega?

El músico la sentó delicadamente sobre el pasto, sintiéndose carcomido por la culpa al notar las vibraciones del corazón de la chica chispeando por todos lados. Cuando descubrió la identidad de Adrien, un profundo miedo se apoderó de él, pues pudo percibir que sus vibraciones en torno a Marinette indicaban que él estaba enamorado de ella, perdidamente enamorado. Cómo podría explicarle a la chica que adoraba, que descubrió las vibraciones de Adrien porque su reacción al ver a Marinette era la misma que tenía Chat Noir cuando veía a Ladybug.

Marinette se mantuvo estática, respirando lentamente, con los ojos clavados en sus rodillas. Luka le dió tiempo, observándola para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero manteniendo la distancia de ella. Cuando finalmente las vibraciones de su corazón se normalizaron, se sentó a su lado en silencio. En ese momento, sus hombros se rozaron levemente, y al músico por poco se le detiene el corazón al ser golpeado por una ola de vibraciones frenéticas de la azabache, seguido por todo el peso del cuerpo de ella lanzándose encima suyo. Él cayó de espaldas al pasto y ella encima de él, ahogando alaridos en el pecho del muchacho mientras se agarraba con fuerza de su chamarra.

Luka se estremeció al sentir las lágrimas de Marinette empaparles la camisa, pero ese sentimiento quedó en el olvido cuando pudo distinguir de entre todo el caos, los sentimientos de ella. Por supuesto, el dolor primaba por sobre los demás, iba acompañado de tristeza, culpa, confusión, alegría, miedo, arrepentimiento y un antiguo sentimiento que no se molesto más por entender.

El guitarrista la sostuvo entre sus brazos, permitiéndole desahogarse. El ver a la chica en ese estado le recordó que algo que siempre había odiado de aquella habilidad suya para leer los corazones de las personas, es que a pesar de identificar sus sentimientos, no podía terminar de entender de qué forma los estaban procesando. El remolino de emociones de aquella pequeña chica que sostenía, indicaban que estaba feliz de que Adrien sea Chat Noir; pero se sentía culpable, probablemente por la forma en que descubrió su secreto; el miedo, tal vez de perderlo durante las batallas; sin embargo, en cuanto a la confusión, arrepentimiento y aquel añejo sentimiento, se le venían muchas ideas a la cabeza, pero no iba a dejar que ninguna ganara terreno, iba a esperar a que Marinette le aclare el panorama, algo que, viendo su condición, iba a tener que esperar un tiempo.

Se mantuvo acostado, acariciando la espalda de la chica hasta que poco a poco su respiración se regularizó, al igual que sus vibraciones. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar y del llanto pasó a hipar de forma casi imperceptible. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que no iba a tener otro ataque, se incorporó delicadamente, quedando sentado con la chica entre sus piernas. Marinette sollozó una disculpa, abrazándose a su cuello y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de éste.

-Discúlpame por haberte ocultado algo tan delicado- susurró en el oído de ella, acariciando su cabello y estrujandola contra él.

-Temías que ocurriera esto- soltó ella -y tenías razón-

Él no podía, por más que tratara, no podía ser tan egoísta para traerle el tema.

-Sé que me quieres decir algo- dijo, separando su rostro del pecho del chico y regresando a mirarlo -Siempre ocultas tu rostro cuando quieres evitar hablar sobre un tema-

Él suspiró.

-Vas a dejarme?-

Marinette inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, confundida.

-No?- preguntó, insegura sobre la razón de su actitud.

-Pensé que ya que Adrien está enamorado de tí, pues ibas a sentirte confundida- masculló Luka, notando como a medida que las palabras dejaban su boca todo le parecía tan tonto y sin sentido.

-Pero Adrien está enamorado de Ladybug, conmigo es diferente- respondió ella, extrañada -Por qué te preocupa...- sus ojos se abrieron monumentalmente -No. puede. ser-

Luka le dedicó una mirada de sincera disculpa.

La azabache sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones, ésta definitivamente no era la forma en la que imaginaba que iría la conversación. Esperaba tal vez que haya sido una confusión de Chat Noir, o una mala broma; en el peor de los casos, que el gato negro haya tenido razón y su relación con Luka terminara. Pero, este desenlace absolutamente no se lo veía venir.

De pronto, lo dicho por Luka hizo clic, y su corazón se estremeció, regresando a mirar al músico boquiabierta.

-Adrien está enamorado de Ladybug y de mí- dijo atropelladamente -Este es el peor de los escenarios!-

El chico suspiró.

-Necesitas decirle- dijo, acariciando su mejilla -Mientras más se alargue el tema, más lastimado saldrá Adrien-

La chica asintió, sin ánimos, recibiendo una sonrisa simpática por parte del guitarrista.

-Vamos a casa, compraremos algo de comer en el camino y veremos una película. Mamá llamó a decir que tenía que tratar con el tema del seguro de la tienda. Al parecer, aunque Ladybug restauró todo, igualmente debe llenar unos papeles-

Al tocar el tema del incidente con su madre, la chica regresó a mirarlo con ojos cargados de culpa.

-Acerca de esta mañana...- sus ojos vacilaron para no encontrarse con los de él -Lamento haberte abrazado-

Luka soltó una carcajada.

-Marinette, por un momento, yo también olvidé donde estábamos. Si no hubiera tenido de frente a mi madre, estoy seguro que no te hubiera soltado- respondió él, sujetando su mano y llevándola a sus labios -Mamá casi enloquece pensando que estaba engañándote. Me hizo mil preguntas sobre si nuestra relación iba bien, si acaso discutimos mucho. Ahora me envió ese mensaje avisando que no estaría en casa y que te invite para que podamos hablar y arreglar nuestras diferencias-

Marinette soltó una carcajada.

-Adoro a tu madre- dijo divertida, abrazándose a Luka.

-Tus padres no se quedan atrás, son increíbles.

Ambos se detuvieron a mirarse sonrientes. Les parecía increíble que hace medio año ignoraban que en esa ciudad existiera alguien que los haría sentir así. Luka acarició la mejilla de Marinette, ella sabía que eso hacía cuando quería besarla, así que sin darle oportunidad a que continuara, se acercó a los labios de él, susurrando un te quiero antes de que se encontrasen. El chico la atrajo más hacia él, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y sus narices se rozaban, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar aquel momento en que sus vibraciones se convertían en una. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la estática producida por sus vibraciones lo obligó a abrir sus ojos asustado. El sentimiento era demasiado intenso, y pudo notarlo al caer en cuenta del beso que estaban compartiendo y la posición sensible en la que aún se encontraban; sus manos sudorosas, su cabeza ligera sintiéndose embriagado por los labios de la azabache, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando los labios de la chica descendieron de sus labios a su cuello.

Ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa, y decidió que no podía, que era muy pronto. Marinette era demasiado preciosa para él, y no se atrevería a tocarla sabiendo que su relación aún no tenía un futuro al ser muy jóvenes. Delicadamente la separó, colocando un último beso sobre su frente.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que reunirme con unos compañeros para un proyecto, lo de la cena en mi casa estaría bien para otro día?- preguntó, forzando una sonrisa.

La chica pestañeó confundida y él pudo percibir duda en sus vibraciones.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Tampoco quiero dejarte ir, pero no esperaba que robaras toda mi tarde por culpa de un gato curioso que dijo de más- depositó un fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios y depositó a la azabache en el césped junto a él.

Se incorporó, ofreciendo su mano a su acompañante para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ambos dejaron el área en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, se encontraban en la fachada de la panadería.

Luka la besó, lentamente. Cuando se hubo separado le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, depositando un último beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y marchándose.


	15. Capitulo15 Están destinados

Capitulo#15 Están destinados

A pesar de que había prometido no ponerse nerviosa, Marinette no conseguía mantenerse quieta y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que Adrien apareciera.

Siguiendo el consejo de Luka, citó a Adrien a su casa para poder hablar sobre sus identidades. Sin embargo, no se había detenido a pensar de que forma lograría llegar a ese punto. Por su mente paso la posibilidad de cancelar el encuentro con el modelo, lo que se vio frustrado cuando el timbre sonó, haciéndola brincar.

Bajó las escaleras y atendió la puerta, saludando fugazmente al rubio e invitándolo a seguirla hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, lo acomodó en un sillón, empujando una silla para poder sentarse frente a él.

-Está todo bien?- preguntó el modelo, curioso.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno...- el chico vaciló -La invitación fue bastante repentina-

-Lo fue?- preguntó ella, rascando su cabeza -Lo siento por eso, es sólo que... hay algo importante que debo decirte-

Adrien se sintió intranquilo, este encuentro le daba mala espina. Desde el mismo instante en que respondió la llamada de la azabache algo en su interior se removió.

-Realmente no estoy segura de cómo empezar, así que te seré sincera- empezó Marinette, acercando la silla para poder quedar cerca de él -Recuerdas una ocasión en la que comenté que Luka podía percibir algo parecido a vibraciones que emanan del corazón de una persona-

Oh no.

El corazón de Adrien empezó a latir con fuerza. Luka lo había descubierto, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Entonces...- Marinette lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se preguntó cómo era posible no haberlo notado antes -Él descubrió algo importante. Por favor no te enojes con él, me lo dijo porque yo insistí-

El rubio se mantuvo estático, sentía sus manos sudorosas y le resultaba difícil mantener el contacto visual con la chica debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-Adrien, necesito que me escuches- de pronto, el rostro de Marinette se volvió extremadamente serio -Por favor, no desvíes tu mirada, necesito que, pase lo que pase, no apartes tus ojos de los míos-

Él no entendía el motivo de aquello, pero, ya que nunca había visto tal expresión en la azabache decidió hacer como le pedía.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sostuvieron la mirada en el otro. Adrien nunca se había detenido a mirar fijamente a Marinette, y por eso se sentía tan estúpido, cómo había sido posible que no haya notado que frente a él se encontraba tal belleza. La piel de su rostro, como de porcelana, decorada con unas casi imperceptibles pero adorables pecas; aquellas largas y tupidas pestañas que parecían acariciar sus sonrosados pómulos al pestañear; sus labios, carnosos y sonrosados que en este momento se encontraban fruncidos, pero generalmente iban acompañados de una deslumbrante sonrisa; y finalmente, aquellos zafiros que tenía como ojos, tan brillantes, profundos, misteriosos. El simple hecho de perderse en ellos, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, le parecía una bendición.

Casi que por inercia, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Marinette, atrayéndola hacia él mientras continuaba sumergiéndose en aquellas orbes que de pronto se le hicieron muy familiares. Su mente empezó a deambular en sus recuerdos, en busca de aquellos ojos, a medida que iba acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Por su parte, Marinette empezaba a desesperarse. No esperaba que el chico decidiera acercarse más a su rostro, sin embargo, podía reconocer la expresión que acababa de aparecer en los ojos del rubio, estaba recordando. Solo debía esperar un poco más, sabía que pronto conectaría los cabos.

Pudo sentir el aliento de Adrien chocarle de lleno el rostro y su estómago se revolvió. Hace poco más de 5 meses se hubiera desmayado al encontrarse en esta situación con el modelo. Pero, las cosas con Luka se dieron de forma tan fluida que nunca reparó en el momento exacto en que su corazón había dejado de latir por el rubio. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del chico, tratando de recordar en cuántas ocasiones se perdió mientras contemplaba aquel atractivo perfil, y ahora, teniéndolo tan cercano, no sentía ni una fracción de las cosquillas que sentía cuando lo miraba de lejos.

Pero las sentía.

Y eso le aterraba.

Cuando finalmente retornó al presente, pudo caer en cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Adrien, él ya lo sabía. La mano del chico se deslizó por su mejilla hasta caer inerte sobre su propia pierna.

-Ladybug?- susurró temeroso.

Marinette curvó sus labios hacia abajo mientras asentía lentamente.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron a la par, mientras una mueca de terror aparecía en su atractivo rostro. Sus ojos se llenaron con miedo y... lágrimas.

-No puede ser- masculló, mientras negaba -Marinette, por favor...- sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros de la mencionada, sosteniéndola con firmeza -Dime que no es verdad-

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron, obligándola a agachar la cabeza cuando gruesas lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

Adrien se estremeció, por supuesto que era imposible que aquella belleza le pasara desapercibida, pero se fijó en la equivocada. Y ahora, ahí se encontraba, asumiendo las consecuencias de su gran metidota de pata, perdiéndolas a ambas a la vez.

Ninguno de los dos se percató en el tiempo en que estuvieron así, llorando en silencio sin poder encarar a su opuesto, tratando de decirse todo pero sin poder vocalizar palabra, sosteniéndose de las manos mientras sus cabezas buscaban apoyo en el hombro del otro.

Tantas veces imaginando el momento.

Tantas palabras que se ensayaron para la ocasión.

Pero la gran revelación no estuvo acompañada por los sentimientos que alguna vez se pintaron ambos.

Al caer la tarde, sus lágrimas se habían secado, con la frente apoyada en el hombro del otro y sosteniendo sus manos, decidieron que era momento de encararse. Ambos se separaron a la vez y se incorporaron, levantando la vista y topándose con la mirada del otro.

No se sorprendieron al ver sus ojos inflamados, ni la nariz roja; pero, lo hicieron cuando al encontrarse sus ojos, una oleada de recuerdos los golpeó.

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono los kwamis de ambos, interponiéndose entre ellos para bloquearles la vista.

-No lo hagas, Marinette- ordenó Tikki, agitada.

—Qué fue eso?- preguntó Adrien, anonadado.

Plagg hizo una mueca.

-Ahora que han descubierto quienes son...- inició el minino -No podrán mirarse fijamente a los ojos-

Marinette soltó una risita al escuchar tal disparate, pero al ver el semblante serio de su kwami, se preocupó.

-Qué significa eso?- preguntó confundida -Qué pasará si nos miramos fijamente?-

Ambos kwamis se regresaron a mirar.

-Los recuerdos de todos los portadores pasados regresarán a ustedes y...- Tikki se detuvo.

-...y?- preguntó Adrien, exasperado -Plagg, dinos qué sucede de una vez por todas!-

-Se van a enamorar. Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos- soltó el gato negro.

La respiración de Marinette se agitó, soltando las manos de Adrien y levantándose rápidamente.

-Por qué no me dijiste esto?!- exclamó, agarrando su cabeza y dando vueltas en la habitación -Cómo vamos a trabajar juntos si no podemos ni siquiera mirarnos?!-

-Esa es tu mayor preocupación?- espetó el modelo -Eres increíble! Siempre es lo mismo contigo! No puedes dejar de pensar en eso por un momento?-

La chica regresó a mirarlo, con los ojos encendidos con ira.

-Es nuestro deber!- gritó, recibiendo un choque al encontrarse con las orbes del portador del prodigio de la destrucción.

Ambos se voltearon, quedando a espaldas del otro, respirando agitados.

-Acabo de alzarle la voz a Adrien- susurró la azabache, conmocionada.

-Oh si, eso va a pasar mucho- dijo Plagg con un tono aburrido.

-Qué cosa va a pasar mucho?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los adolescentes, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el kwami y desviándola al toparse con los ojos del otro.

-Van a discutir... mucho- continuó el minino -Siempre pasa. Al menos no tienen armas a la mano como otros portadores las tuvieron en su momento-

-Esto no puede estar pasando- gruñó Marinette -Por favor, Adrien, vete. Necesito hablar con Luka-

-Con Luka?- refunfuñó el rubio -Él sabe que eres Ladybug? Se lo contaste de buenas a primeras mientras que a mi me mantuviste en la periferia a pesar de ser tu compañero?-

-Él lo descubrió por si mismo!- vociferó la chica, tratando de voltearse a encararlo pero deteniéndose en el acto -Por qué no puedo dejar de hacer esto?!-

-Marinette- habló Tikki, abrazando la mejilla de su portadora -Están conectados, a partir de ahora, no importa a donde vayan, se buscarán instintivamente, hasta que todos los recuerdos hayan sido transferidos a ustedes-

La azabache cubrió sus ojos y se acuclilló, sollozando.

-Esto no puede ser verdad- gimió -Por favor, deja que esto sea un sueño-

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y levantó la cabeza cautelosamente, topándose con los ojos de Adrien.

-Por qué sigues aquí?!- gritó furiosa, lanzándole un cojín al rostro -Véte!-

El modelo gruñó, tomando bruscamente a su kwami y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras con pisadas fuertes.

-Debemos solucionar esto- dijo de espaldas -Eres detestable, no quiero seguir soportándote así-

Marinette lo miró boquiabierta, frunciendo el ceño al escucharlo.

-Lárgate!- gritó, lanzándole nuevamente el cojín, el cual se estrelló de lleno en la pared debido a que el chico ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Una vez que escuchó la puerta frontal cerrarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, buscando su celular para marcarle a Luka.

-Tikki, dime qué voy a hacer? Debe haber alguna forma de terminar con esto!- dijo desesperada -Todo esto es culpa de Luka. Si no se le hubiera ocurrido esa estupidez de ser sinceros con el imbécil de Adrien...-

Al escucharse, la azabache se cubrió la boca, mirando con terror a su kwami.

-A medida que vayas recordando y reconectándote con Adrien, vas a dejar de sentir lo que sientes por Luka- farfulló Tikki.

Marinette regresó a mirarla horrorizada.

-Debes estar bromeando-

Hola! Qué lindos es verlos tan pronto!

Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo.

Cuéntenme, qué les pareció? No se la veían venir no?

Si es la primera vez que leen alguna de mis historias pues les cuento que soy una Drama Queen certificada, algo por lo que mis antiguos lectores siempre sufrieron, así que preparen sus corazoncitos, porque esto recién está empezando.

Gracias por sus reviews y por leerme!!! Que feliz me siento al ver que no olvidaron mi humilde historia durante mi ausencia.

Nos vemos prontito 3

O tal vez no? ;D


	16. CAPITULO16 FRAGMENTOS

Capítulo#16 Fragmentos

La campana que indicaba el inicio de clases resonó a lo largo del edificio. Los alumnos que faltaban por ingresar a sus salones se apresuraron para evitar llegar tarde. Con excepción de Marinette y Adrien, que se encontraban parados frente a la puerta del aula de clases.

-Podrías pasar para que pueda entrar después de ti?- refunfuñó la chica, con la mirada clavada en el piso -Y no te olvides de agachar la cabeza cuando entre-

-Y por qué no entras tú primero?- respondió irritado el modelo -Por qué yo tengo que agachar la cabeza?-

Marinette lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios al oído del chico -Porque yo estoy en la parte de arriba y te voy a ver durante todo el tramo hasta tu escritorio!- le gritó.

Adrien la separó bruscamente, soltándose de su agarre.

-Da exactamente lo mismo- masculló -Pasa antes de que nos metas en problemas- dijo demandante.

Marinette regresó a mirarlo, encontrándose con sus orbes y recibiendo un choque que la obligó a apartar la mirada. Por un momento, sintió la necesidad de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio, pero en su lugar le asestó un manotazo en el brazo.

-Mira lo que provocas, idiota- exclamó enojada -Sería mejor si te pegaras los párpados a las mejillas- soltó, quitando del camino al chico y encaminándose a su asiento, ocultando su rostro al llegar para evitar verlo.

-Marinette, está todo bien entre tú y Adrien?- preguntó Alya, extrañada por el comportamiento de ambos.

-Qué podría estar bien entre ese sujeto y yo?- respondió tajante, obteniendo una mueca de sorpresa por parte de la morena.

-Quieres callarte? Estoy tratando de concentrarme pero tu voz chillona no me lo permite- gritó el modelo, de espaldas a ella, resistiendo la urgencia de voltearse.

La clase entera se paralizó, sorprendida ante la actitud de ambos. Durante lo que restó del día, las nefastas actitudes de Adrien y Marinette se volvieron más evidentes para sus compañeros. A parte de burlarse del otro cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, también habían estado haciéndose bromas pesadas, como intentar hacerse tropezar ya que siempre que estaban cerca sus rostros se desviaban en dirección contraria. Después de cada cambio de aula se podía escuchar en el pasillo como se empujaban por entrar al salón, lanzándose insultos a diestra y siniestra. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención era el hecho de que en todo el día no se habían separado en ningún momento.

Estaban por finalizar las clases cuando Adrien y Marinette se enfrascaron nuevamente en otra discusión. Todos los alumnos, agobiados ya por su actitud, abandonaron el aula, dejándolos a solas. Los portadores de prodigios se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos puestos, quejándose sobre el otro, cuando la chica recibió un texto de Luka.

El rubio, al notar que Marinette se había quedado callada, regresó su mirada hacia ella, encontrándola con una sonrisa boba plasmada en su rostro mientras revisaba su celular. Se levantó de su asiento, con la sangre hirviéndole de rabia, y se dispuso a dejar el salón de clases, pero fue detenido por Nino, quien ingresaba al salón.

-Marinette, te están esperando afuera- informó el recién llegado. El modelo regresó a mirarla en el preciso momento en que ella levantaba la cabeza para ver al moreno. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, quedaron aturdidos por la oleada de recuerdos que les sobrevino, dejándolos imposibilitados de separar sus miradas. Las imágenes seguían llegando, acompañados de varios sentimientos.

El trance en el que estaban se rompió cuando Nino agitó su mano frente al rostro del rubio.

-Amigo, me estás escuchando?- dijo preocupado.

Marinette y Adrien se mantuvieron en sus lugares, contrario a las anteriores ocasiones en que después de encontrarse sentían ganas de golpear a su opuesto, esta experiencia los dejó con el corazón en la boca y una inexplicable sensación de correr hacia los brazos del otro. La chica se levantó, sin poder luchar contra aquella fuerza que la obligaba a acercarse a su compañero.

Nino los observó confundido, ambos estaban parados frente a frente con la mirada clavada en el piso. Les hizo un comentario que fue ignorado olímpicamente, así que procedió a marcharse. Continuaron con la cabeza agachada, hasta que sus kwamis aparecieron junto a ellos.

-Eso fue muy peligroso- dijo Tikki -Puedo sentirlo, la transferencia está casi completa. Si vuelven a mirarse a los ojos, no va a haber marcha atrás-

Marinette se estremeció al escucharla.

-Creo que debemos separarnos- farfulló, apretando sus puños -Ya no podemos continuar así-

Adrien levantó la mirada hacia ella, observando como intentaba imitarlo. Con sus manos, sostuvo delicadamente la cabeza de la chica en su lugar, evitando que lo mirara.

-Lo siento- susurró, abrazándola y descansando su frente en el hombro de ella -No debí voltearme de esa forma-

-Es mi culpa- respondió ella, imitando su tono -Fui descuidada, no me percaté de que estabas junto a Nino-

Ya no sentían más fastidio hacia el otro, ahora, había sido reemplazado por una irrefrenable atracción en la misma medida en la que alguna vez sintieron odio.

Adrien acarició la espalda de Marinette, deteniéndose para hacer pequeños círculos en su cintura. Su frente se separó ligeramente del hombro de la chica, permitiéndole a sus labios depositar fugaces besos en aquel lugar.

Marinette se estremeció, sujetándose con fuerza a la camisa del modelo y aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Adrien...- susurró en su oído -Bésame-

Ambos se tensaron. La chica aún no podía creer que aquella palabra haya salido de sus labios. El modelo continúo besando su hombro, desplazándose lentamente hasta su cuello, arrancándole un suspiro a su compañera y sumiéndose en aquel momento que les pertenecía solo a ellos. Tan ensimismados estaban que no escucharon la puerta abrirse; y, mientras Adrien continuaba besando insistentemente la misma área del cuello de Marinette, alguien se aclaró la garganta, obligándolos a separarse.

La azabache desvió su rostro hacia la puerta, topándose con los ojos color cielo de Luka. Sus piernas temblaron al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con Adrien. Separó delicadamente al rubio para encarar al músico.

-Luka, yo...- levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrándose con el rostro endurecido de su pareja -Puedo explicarlo-

El guitarrista mordió su labio inferior con rabia al ver la marca que adornaba el cuello de la chica, y que resaltaba en su piel de porcelana. Cómo se había atrevido Adrien a hacerle algo así?

-Estoy esperando la explicación- dijo tajante, a pesar de haber hecho el esfuerzo por no sonar enojado.

Marinette no supo por donde iniciar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se arrepintió de no haberle confesado a tiempo lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Jamás se imagino que las cosas terminarían de esa forma.

-Luka- la aguda voz de Tikki resonó en el salón, el kwami sobrevoló hacia el músico, colocándose frente a su rostro -Necesitamos que nos acompañes a un lugar importante-

Los tres abandonaron el colegio, sumidos en silencio. Marinette mantuvo su mirada clavada en la espalda de Luka, tratando de mantener su distancia con Adrien.

El rubio se sentía terrible, había lastimado a su amigo de todas las formas posibles. Sin embargo, lo que más le pesaba era que aún estaba latente la incontrolable sensación de querer sostener a Marinette entre sus brazos, retomando desde donde se quedaron antes de ser interrumpidos.

Los adolescentes se detuvieron frente a la fachada del negocio del maestro Fu. Luka le dedicó una mirada escéptica a la chica.

-Un salón de masajes?- dijo, enarcando una ceja, imposibilitado de alejar su mirada del cuello de la adolescente.

-Te lo explicaremos adentro- masculló la azabache, avergonzada, cubriendo con su mano la marca dejada por Adrien momentos atrás.

El guitarrista dejó salir un suspiro largo y pesado, asintiendo sin fuerzas mientras le daba espacio a la chica para que llamara al timbre.

Unos segundos después, el maestro Fu hizo su aparición por la puerta.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardarían en venir a verme- dijo con su usual tono de voz -Pasen, los estaba esperando-

El grupo ingresó al edificio, siguiendo de cerca al maestro Fu hasta finalmente llegar a la sala donde siempre los recibía.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir- inició el anciano -Puedo sentir que la transferencia está cerca de su término-

-Transferencia?- preguntó Luka, regresando su mirada hacia Marinette en busca de respuestas.

-Él no lo sabe?- preguntó el maestro, con un deje de molestia y sorpresa en su voz.

-No he podido comentárselo- respondió avergonzada la chica, desviando la mirada.

-Pues será mejor que se lo digas ahora, porque tal como están avanzando las cosas, creo que deberías irte despidiendo de él-

—-

Hola hola! Camarón con cola

Este nuevo capítulo fue patrocinado por mi insomnio diario.

Me encantaron sus comentarios! Me hicieron reír muchísimo! Espero que no hayan tenido un infarto con el capítulo!

Quiero escucharlos! Por favor sin tomatazos, soy alérgica al tomate :(

XOXO,

Gossip Girl. (Ya quisiera xd)


	17. Capitulo17 Lluvia

Capítulo#17 Lluvia

Muy bien.

Primero que nada, no saben cuán preocupada estaba por subir este capítulo!!!!

La historia está escrita en su mayoría, así que cambiar escenarios no es una opción. Solo por favor recuerden que al fin y al cabo esta historia es Lukanette y que los amo

Ya me contarán!

-Qué?- dijo Marinette, anonadada -No! Solo debo evitar a Adrien hasta que hallemos una solución-

-Ya es tarde para eso, Ladybug- sentenció el guardián -En este punto, se atraerán como imanes, y mientras más se resistan, más intensos serán sus encuentros-

Marinette regresó a mirar a Adrien, horrorizada. El chico, anticipándose a su acción giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, evitando así que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Luka, aturdido -Podrías explicarme de qué están hablando?-

Marinette se abrazó al músico, sollozando, mientras balbuceaba unas disculpas. Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole palabras reconfortantes. Esta acción, más que tranquilizarla, la hacía sentir más culpable porque él era tan bueno con ella, siempre había sido bueno con ella.

El maestro Fu estudió a la pareja, y frunció los labios al notar que había una particularidad en este caso.

-Tal vez haya algo que se pueda hacer- informó, rascando su barbilla -Tendré que revisar el libro-

-A que se refiere?- preguntó Adrien, curioso.

-Para la cantidad de recuerdos que han sido transferidos a ustedes, Ladybug ya no debería poder sentir amor para nadie más que no sea Chat Noir- explicó el anciano -Pero, puedo percibir que la atracción de Marinette hacía su pareja sigue latente, en menor intensidad, pero aún es consciente del daño que le está ocasionando a su ser amado-

Luka sintió que la azabache había dejado de moverse debajo de él, cuando bajó su mirada se topó con la de ella.

-Te sientes mejor?- preguntó, acariciando su mejilla y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo estoy después de escuchar eso- respondió en un susurro.

-Traten de resistir un poco hasta que busque si existe alguna solución en el libro- dijo el maestro Fu -Vayan a casa y hagan lo que hagan, eviten pensar en el otro- advirtió al rubio y a la azabache -No estoy seguro de si esta excepción va a continuar aún después de terminar la transferencia. Eso sería muy doloroso para los tres, además que podría ponerlos en riesgo de ser akumatizados-

Los adolescentes dejaron el lugar del anciano. Adrien se despidió fugazmente de la pareja, apresurándose fuera del rango de visión de Marinette.

La chica se detuvo frente a Luka, de espaldas al modelo, pero al escucharlo despedirse su cabeza instantáneamente buscó girarse en su dirección, siendo detenida por el agarre firme de Luka en su rostro.

-Por lo que pude entender al escuchar su conversación, todo este asunto de la transferencia es debido a que ambos descubrieron sus identidades. Tengo razón?- preguntó, tratando de conectar sus ojos con los de la chica.

-Si, debido a que nuestros prodigios se complementan, nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos- respondió la chica -Por esa razón, cuando la transferencia de recuerdos de los antecesores esté completa, ambos... bueno ya sabes-

Luka dejó ir el rostro de Marinette.

-Entonces cuando los encontré en el salón, era el efecto de aquello?- preguntó, dedicándole una mirada seria.

La chica se estremeció.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. No soy consciente de lo que hago alrededor de Adrien desde ayer- masculló avergonzada.

Marinette fijó sus ojos a los del guitarrista, sintiendo un cosquilleó atravesarle el cuerpo.

-Cuando entré al salón donde estaban...- Luka sonrío, derrotado - solo pude sentir una vibración, sus corazones ya estaban en la misma onda-

Los ojos de la chica desbordaban confusión

-Tu destino siempre ha sido él- continuó el músico.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó enojada.

El chico arrugó la nariz.

-Probablemente mi destino siempre ha sido encontrarte, amarte, pero nunca estar junto a ti-

-Luka, no es así- respondió disgustada -Yo quiero estar contigo, haré lo que sea para estar juntos-

-Marinette, si cruzas miradas con Adrien una última ocasión, olvidarás por completo que alguna vez me amaste- reiteró él -Y creo que eso sería lo mejor, porque tú corazón ni siquiera va a sentir que me he ido, no sufrirás más, y podremos regresar a ser amigos-

-Pero tú recordarás todo, y atravesarás solo por esa experiencia, mientras yo ignoraré que alguna vez compartimos algo- exclamó ella, enfadada -Esto no se trata de tomar la salida más fácil-

-Lo siento, pequeña- dijo él, depositando un beso en su cabeza -Pero, me rindo-

-Siempre lo haces- le reclamó, con la voz entrecortada -Siempre prefieres huir-

-Supongo que no soy material para héroe como ustedes- Luka le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darle la espalda -Quiero que seas siempre feliz, al menos eso si puedo hacerlo-

Marinette apretó sus puños con fuerza, viéndolo alejarse, sin poder moverse, sin poder detenerlo. Después de que Luka se marchó, caminó en círculos, sin prestar atención al camino por el que se dirigía. Cuando finalmente fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió al encontrarse en la calle frente a la casa de Adrien.

Maldijo por lo bajo, girando sobre sus talones y avanzando rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto. Atravesó el parque que la llevaría a su casa, enjugando con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro. El sonido de un trueno la hizo saltar, se apresuró al notar el aire frío que la rodeaba, indicándole que estaba a punto de llover.

Otro trueno resonó en el cielo, seguido de otro, seguido de otro. La chica empezó a correr, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia atravesar su piel como agujas, otro trueno iluminó el cielo, cegándola brevemente. Cuando su vista se aclaró, pudo observar una sombra en el polo opuesto a donde ella se encontraba, caminando lentamente en su dirección, con un paraguas cubriéndole el rostro.

La particular escena brilló en su mente, en forma de recuerdo. Dejó de correr, contemplando a la sombra acercarse levantando el paraguas lentamente, dejando al descubierto las esmeraldas de Adrien. Lo que siguió, evocaba aquellas escenas en que la vida pasa frente a los ojos de una persona antes de morir.

Un flash de imágenes la sacudieron, dejando de percibir el mundo a su alrededor mientras en sus oídos zumbaban voces, risas y gritos. Otro trueno rugió en el cielo, en el preciso instante en que ambos recobraban la vista, topándose con los ojos de su opuesto.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, finalmente fue Adrien quien retomó su andar hacia ella, dejando a un lado el paraguas y permitiendo que la lluvia lo empapase. Se detuvo frente a Marinette, alineando sus pies a los de la chica.

La azabache acercó una mano temblorosa a su rostro y en el momento en que las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con su piel, una descarga los atravesó. En cuestión de segundos, estaban uno encima del otro besándose hambrienta y ferozmente, como si hubieran esperado décadas, siglos, por aquel momento.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, el cielo continuaba bramando, acompañándolos en el momento en que sus corazones se rompían para volverse uno solo.

El maestro Fu dejó salir un suspiro, podía adivinar la razón por la que el cielo se estaba comportando de esa forma. Había sucedido cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez y sus dedos se tocaron accidentalmente en aquella tarde lluviosa después de que les había entregado sus prodigios. Detuvo la búsqueda en el libro, esperando que con aquel suceso las cosas no empeorasen.

Por otro lado, Luka llegaba a su casa, empapado por la repentina lluvia. Su mente divagando en las noticias recibidas en el día, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de una sonriente Marinette dibujándose frente a sus recuerdos.

Dentro de su pecho, su corazón se estremeció al escuchar el bramido de un trueno. Una sensación de abandono y desesperación lo inundó, sintiendo que había perdido algo importante.

Sus ojos deambularon por el cielo oscurecido, dejándose consumir por aquel sentimiento. Permitiendo que la lluvia acaricie su rostro y remueva cualquier fragmento restante de esperanza que le quedaba.


	18. Capitulo18 Digno

Capítulo #18 Digno

La alarma había sonado tres veces seguidas, sin embargo, aquel día Luka no tenía ganas de salir de la cama. Su madre se acercó preocupada, puesto que ya era hora de salir a clases y él aún no se había reportado. Después de expresarle que no se sentía bien, le fue permitido quedarse en casa.

Apagó su celular y se volvió a recostar, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño, despertando pasado el mediodía. Se levantó, enfundándose su Jean negro, chamarra y zapatos y aventurándose fuera de su hogar.

Deambuló por la calles con sus audífonos a todo volumen, observando a los parisinos en sus habituales rutinas. Y, como parte del día a día de los habitantes de aquella ciudad, una explosión sacudió el suelo, seguido de una columna de humo que cubrió las calles aledañas.

Luka se disponía a abandonar el lugar, cuando pudo distinguir gritos de ayuda a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Instintivamente saltó en dirección a los alaridos, encontrando a una chica que tenía la pierna atrapada debajo de un faro caído. Una mueca de dolor se encontraba plasmada en el rostro de la desconocida, obligándolo a acercarse para prestar ayuda.

Trató de levantar el tubo de metal, sin éxito, ya que era demasiado pesado para poder moverlo. Sus ojos revolotearon en el paisaje que los rodeaba, tratando de encontrar una forma de remover el objeto.

El suelo tembló nuevamente, arrancando otro grito de la chica. El músico se apresuró hacia un auto, rompiendo el vidrio trasero con escombros de algún edificio destruido, su mirada se posó en una caja de herramientas, la cual tomó, disculpándose mentalmente con el dueño del vehículo. Con el objeto en mano regresó junto a la persona atrapada, abriendo la caja y encontrando exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Colocó la herramienta debajo de un extremo del tubo, bombeando rápidamente hasta lograr que este se levantara, liberando la pierna de la desconocida.

En ese preciso momento, las vibraciones familiares de un corazón se hicieron presente. Levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la figura de Ladybug balanceándose alrededor del villano, junto a Chat Noir. Tomó a la chica en brazos y la llevó a un lugar seguro, lejos de donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

La depositó con cuidado en el piso y le pidió que mantuviera la calma, que los héroes habían llegado y pronto todo estaría bien.

Pasaron unos minutos en que un silencio aterrador se apoderó de las calles, el chico se dirigió hacia donde estaba el villano, preocupado de que algo hubiera ocurrido; sin embargo, antes de poder llegar un destello rojo lo cegó, señal de que el akuma había sido purificado. Regresó hacia donde estaba la desconocida y la encontró de pie, sin un rasguño. Se despidió fugazmente de la chica, apresurándose hacia el lugar donde había visto por última vez a los héroes.

Cuando llegó, pudo divisar a Ladybug y Chat Noir conversando con una persona, que el presumía sería el ex-akumatizado. Se detuvo sin estar seguro si continuar o no, ya que percibía una sola vibración proveniente de ambos, era una onda fuerte y estable, que parecía conectarlos y emanaba un sentimiento, amor.

No era necesario que pregunte, ella ya debía haberlo olvidado. Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando sintió que lo agarraban del hombro.

-Tenía razón, es Luka- dijo divertida Ladybug.

El músico regresó a mirarla, recibiendo una sonrisa amistosa al voltearse en la dirección de la heroína. Dentro de su cabeza, la confusión ganaba terreno, estaba seguro que ella olvidaría que él conocía su identidad, pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

-Te encuentras bien, compañero?- preguntó Chat Noir, dedicándole también una sonrisa.

Luka tensó la mandíbula, sabía que la situación no era culpa de Adrien; sin embargo, fue invadido por un fuerte deseo de golpearlo. Forzó una sonrisa para ambos, asegurándoles que se encontraba bien.

-Me alegra verte- dijo Ladybug -Ten cuidado en el camino de regreso a casa-

Los héroes se despidieron, alejándose saltando por los tejados.

El guitarrista sintió que había tenido suficiente, y se encaminó de regreso a casa. En el camino de vuelta, pasó frente al salón de masajes en donde había estado el día anterior, no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde aquello, pero todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

La puerta del local se abrió, y la figura del anciano se dibujó en el marco, invitándolo a pasar.

-Veo que recuerdas perfectamente todos los sucesos relacionados a Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo, estudiándolo con la mirada.

-No debe preocuparse- dijo el chico, sonriéndole amablemente -No voy a revelar sus secretos-

El maestro Fu sonrío complacido, acercándose al gramófono que mantenía en la parte posterior del salón.

Luka observó con curiosidad cómo el aparato develaba varios compartimentos, de los cuales el anciano sacó un objeto que posteriormente colocó en una caja.

-Luka Couffaine, he probado tu corazón y has demostrado ser digno- inició el maestro, extendiendo su mano.

El chico le dedicó una mirada confundida.

-Por favor, conviértete en el portador del prodigio de la serpiente y sé el apoyo de Ladybug y Chat Noir en su lucha contra los akumas-

-No- lo interrumpió tajante.

El maestro pestañeó confundido.

-No podré luchar junto a ellos, apenas puedo verlos unos segundos sin dejar que mi mente y corazón se llenen de sentimientos negativos, sería peligroso si me sucede cuando esté transformado. Terminaré siendo un obstáculo en lugar de una ayuda-

El maestro Fu le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, colocando la caja con el prodigio en su mano.

-Puedes pensarlo, pero por ahora es tuyo. No les mencionaré nada a Ladybug y Chat Noir, será tu decisión el hacerlo- finalizó, abriendo la puerta para que pueda dejar el lugar.

Luka caminó, observando la cajita que sostenía entre sus manos. Se apresuró de regreso a casa y una vez dentro de su camarote tomó asiento en su cama, volviendo a sostener el objeto entre sus manos.

Inhaló aire, reteniéndolo por unos segundos y exhalándolo lentamente. Repitió tres veces la acción y una vez terminada, abrió la caja con determinación.

Un brillo verdoso lo cegó momentáneamente, y al abrir sus ojos pudo apreciar una joya, con el diseño de una serpiente, descansando en el interior.

-Saludos, amo- escuchó decir sobre su cabeza.

Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con un kwami color verde con forma de serpiente.

-Hola- respondió el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

-Es un honor haber sido elegido para ofrecerle mis poderes- continuó la serpiente -Mi nombre es Sass, mucho gusto-

Luka rió entre dientes, extendiéndole la mano a la criatura, quién tomó asiento en esta.

-Pues saludos, Sass- dijo divertido, acercando al kwami hacia él -Mi nombre es Luka-

-Mi amo, para poder transformarse debe decir "muestra los colmillos" y para deshacer la transformación "guarda los colmillos"-

El músico no puedo evitar emocionarse al ver a la pequeña criatura que descansaba sobre su mano. Se preguntó si Marinette se sintió de esa forma cuando recibió a Tikki.

Al recordar a la azabache, el buen humor que lo había invadido desapareció.

-Mi amo, noté que de pronto su pulso se aceleró y luego cayó en picada. Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Sass, preocupado, volando hasta posicionarse sobre el hombro de Luka.

-Puedes sentir mi pulso?- dijo sorprendido.

-Puedo sentir las ondas que emanan de su corazón, mi amo- respondió el kwami, con una sonrisa simpática -Las serpientes nos especializamos en detectar movimiento-

Luka soltó una carcajada.

-El maestro Fu si que sabe cómo hacer las cosas- dijo divertido, tomándolo con delicadeza entre sus manos -Bienvenido, Sass. Solo tengo unas cosas que decir-

-Lo que usted ordene, mi amo- respondió la serpiente, agachando la cabeza en señal de obediencia.

-Primero, basta con lo de amo, seremos amigos así que llámame Luka- índico el guitarrista, recibiendo un cabeceo por parte de su kwami -segundo, debes tener cuidado de que nadie te vea en casa, y tercero, todas las mañanas al levantarnos, meditaremos-

Sass asintió complacido.

El músico observó a la criatura que tenía entre sus manos, no entendiendo por completo el motivo por el que el maestro Fu le confió una misión de ese calibre. Pero, decidió que esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para recuperar a Marinette, pues podría comprender una parte de su vida en la que siempre se mantuvo a la periferia.

Heeellooooo!!!

Espero que estén teniendo un bonito día y por supuesto que el capítulo de hoy haya sido digno de no recibir tomatazos jajajaja!!

Estoy ansiosa de saber qué les pareció! Qué creen que pasará??

XOXO

MISSTROY


	19. Capítulo19 Viperion

Capítulo#19 Viperion

Luka abrió uno de sus ojos, buscando con la mirada a Sass.

-Amo Luka, si sigue distrayéndose no podrá completar a tiempo su meditación- lo regañó su kwami, flotando frente a él, con la cola recogida.

-Sass, ya hemos hablado sobre llamarme amo- dijo, sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Sinceras disculpas, am...- la serpiente se aclaró la garganta -Luka. Me tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme-

El músico le dedicó una mirada paciente, a la cual Sass respondió con una de regaño.

-Muy bien, muy bien, regresemos a meditar- dijo, levantando las manos en el aire a modo de disculpa.

El chico cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en su respiración y tratando de ubicar a su kwami por los movimientos que hacía al flotar alrededor de su cabeza.

-Amo Luka...- le escuchó reprenderlo.

El adolescente rió entre dientes, devolviendo su atención a su respiración y desconectándose del mundo exterior.

Al finalizar su última repetición, abrió sus ojos sintiéndose renovado. Sass le sonrió satisfecho, flotando a su lado mientras él se levantaba y se dirigía a su escritorio en busca de su mochila.

-Parece que hoy lloverá, le recomiendo llevar un paraguas, mi amo- aconsejó, antes de esconderse dentro de la chamarra del músico.

-Gracias, Sass- murmuró, tomando su guitarra, el paraguas y dejando la habitación.

Se encaminó al colegio, disfrutando de la música que sonaba a través de sus audífonos. Definitivamente debía pasar después de clases agradeciéndole al maestro Fu.

Su día transcurrió sin novedades, y al caer la noche se preparó para transformarse por primera vez. Sass voló junto a él y una vez pronunciadas las palabras indicadas con anterioridad, se vió envuelto en una luz color cían, que al disiparse lo mostró enfundado en un traje del mismo color con detalles negros. Se apreció en el espejo, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse de la emoción. Además del suyo, pudo reconocer dos presencias más, de su madre y su hermana. Pudo identificar cómo se sentían ambas, y al girar el rostro se fijó en dos hilos de colores que flotaban alrededor de él y atravesaban las paredes.

-Acaso estas son mi madre y Juleka?- se preguntó confundido, anotando mentalmente la pregunta para cuestionar a Sass acerca de aquello.

Tomó su guitarra y se aventuró fuera del bote a través de la ventana. Saltó sobre los tejados de la ciudad, sintiéndose libre y feliz, dejando salir uno que otro grito por la emoción que lo desbordaba.

Se detuvo en un tejado que le permitía observar la esplendorosa Torre Eiffel, sentandose con las piernas colgando del borde y sacando la guitarra de su funda. Mientras la brisa revolvía sus cabellos se permitió entonar la canción que había estado escribiendo para Marinette, una de las tantas. El corazón le revoloteaba de felicidad, aún a pesar de lo ocurrido. Sass era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra, sintiendo las notas volar en el aire.

(La canción no me pertenece, solo me gusta, mucho)

Don't you worry child- Swedish House Mafia

There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes

In a happy home, I was a king, I had a golden throne

Those days are gone, now the memories on the wall.

Su corazón revoloteaba de melancolía mientras sus dedos continuaban tocando el instrumento.

There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind

We ruled the world, I thought I'll never lose her out of sight.

Mientras la melodía flotaba alrededor de él, se percató de una presencia detrás suyo, una que reconocía muy bien.

Up on the hill across the blue lake

That's where I had my first heartbreak

I still remember how it all changed

My father said

Don't you worry, don't you worry, child

See heaven's got a plan for you...

El héroe se detuvo abruptamente, dejando salir un pesado suspiro antes de abrir sus ojos.

-Es grosero espiar a las personas- dijo en voz alta, girando parcialmente la cabeza hacia atrás -Sé que estás ahí, Ladybug-

La heroína surgió de entre las sombras, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante al chico.

-Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Quién eres?- soltó, demandante.

Él sonrío de lado, percibiendo precaución por parte de la chica.

-Me parece que no debemos estar divulgando nuestras identidades de buenas a primeras- dijo, dedicándole una mirada juguetona.

Ladybug frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, siempre tan profesional- soltó el héroe, sonriendo con sorna -Mi nombre es Viperion, un gusto en conocerte. Soy el portador del prodigio de la serpiente-

El rostro de la heroína se descompuso, y el adolescente pudo percibir vibraciones cargadas de confusión y sorpresa que emanaban de ella.

-No he escuchado de ti. Cómo me aseguras que no eres un villano?- soltó con un tono agresivo.

Viperion dejó salir una risa ronca.

-Veo que el maestro Fu cumplió su palabra al no hablarles de mí- continuó, procediendo a guardar la guitarra en su funda -A partir de ahora seré de asistencia para Chat Noir y para ti, así que nos estaremos viendo más seguido-

El héroe se incorporó, caminando hacia la heroína y dedicándole unas palmadas en el hombro a modo de despedida. Avanzó hasta el borde del tejado y regresó a mirarla de lado -Nos vemos- soltó, guiñándole el ojo antes de aventarse hacia el tejado de la casa adjunta. Dejando a Ladybug atrás, sumida en la confusión.

Una vez de regreso a su habitación, deshizo la transformación y Sass cayó exhausto sobre su cama.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el portador, preocupado.

-Lo siento, amo Luka- masculló con dificultad el kwami -Parece que tanto tiempo sin transformarme me ha pasado factura. Estoy seguro que a medida que lo haga más seguido me acostumbraré nuevamente-

-Recuerdo que debían comer algo para restaurar sus fuerzas- Luka buscó en el bolsillo de su mochila, sacando una barra de chocolate -Esto es todo lo que tengo, espero que te sea de ayuda-

El kwami tomó un recuadro del dulce ofrecido por su portador, llevándoselo a la boca. Al sentir el sabor, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendido.

-Qué es este manjar?- dijo maravillado.

-Es chocolate amargo- respondió Luka, sonriendo divertido -Nunca lo has probado?-

Sass negó vigorosamente, clavando su mirada en la barra que el chico sostenía en su mano.

-Puedes comerla toda, el día de mañana comparemos más- dijo, colocando el dulce en la mesa de noche.

-Amo Luka, no podría- se negó la serpiente -Ya comí lo necesario para recuperar mis fuerzas. No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad-

Luka agarró con suavidad al kwami entre sus manos.

-Entiendo- dijo, sonriendo comprensivo -Pero ya está abierto y sería una pena que se desperdicie. Mañana compraremos los que vienen en paquetes individuales, y tendrán el tamaño preciso para que recuperes tus fuerzas, y además, para que no te quedes con ganas- finalizó la oración guiñándole el ojo.

-Amo Luka- masculló Sass conmovido -Es el mejor portador que un kwami puede pedir-

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa amable, atrayendo a Sass hacia su mejilla para abrazarlo.

-Buen trabajo esta noche, asegúrate de tirar el envoltorio a la basura cuando termines- dijo, recostándose en la cama -Buenas noches, Sass-

-Buenas noches, amo Luka, descanse-

El kwami voló a la mesita de noche, aterrizando junto a la barra de chocolate y tomando otro recuadro, comiendo mientras veía la luna reflejarse en el Sena. Volteó su mirada hacia su portador, quien ya se encontraba dormido.

-Amo Luka...- susurró preocupado. Había sentido el cambio en el pulso del chico cuando Ladybug hizo su aparición, y cómo después de dejarla atrás fue invadido por una profunda tristeza, aún así le dedicó palabras reconfortantes y una sonrisa amable -Usted es el mejor, amo Luka-

Durante el resto de la semana, Luka se dedicó a meditar en compañía de Sass; el realizar aquella acción le había devuelto su paz interior, controlando la tristeza generada por la pérdida de Marinette , y como bonus, había sentido su vínculo con el Kwami fortalecerse.

Aquella mañana, como era usual, se encontraban meditando, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él y con Sass imitando su posición sobre su cabeza. El ambiente pacífico que los rodeaba fue interrumpido por la melodía proveniente del celular del chico. El músico abrió un ojo, observando con asombro el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla.

-Hola, compañero- saludó, tratando de sonar casual -A qué debo tu llamada?

La voz de Adrien se escuchó por el auricular, llamando la atención del kwami del guitarrista al notar el corazón de su portador acelerarse; dejó su postura sobre la cabeza del muchacho, para postrarse en el hombro junto al aparato, pegando su oído para escuchar lo que decía el modelo.

-Entiendo- dijo Luka, acariciando con el dedo la cabeza de su kwami -Gracias, Adrien-

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sass curioso, agarrando el dedo de su portador y dejándose levantar hasta estar frente a su rostro.

-Adrien me pidió que tocase algunas canciones en la fiesta sorpresa de su mejor amigo- respondió Luka, agitando juguetonamente el dedo del que colgaba la serpiente.

-Luka- el kwami le dedicó una mirada consternada -Estás seguro de aquello?-

El mencionado le sonrió cariñosamente, colocando a la criatura encima de la cama mientras procedía a levantarse.

-No debes preocuparte- dijo, tomando sus cosas para salir hacia el colegio -Tocaré y me iré-

Sass suspiró, flotando hacia el bolsillo escondido que Luka habían confeccionado para él al interior de su chamarra.

-Lo que si deberías hacer, es ser más cuidadoso cuando comes chocolate- le reprochó el músico, disgustado -Estás ensuciando mi prenda favorita-

Sass se burló de su portador , escondiéndose dentro del bolsillo antes de que le siguiera dando quejas.

-Que lindo que eras cuando llegaste por primera vez- suspiró agotado el chico -Cuando me decías "amo Luka, amo Luka"- dijo, imitando su voz de forma burlona.

Sass se carcajeó desde su bolsillo, removiéndose vivaracho en su lugar, ocasionándole cosquillas a su portador.

-Muy bien, muy bien- exclamó entre risas, abriendo su chamarra para evitar que continuara -Para o llegaremos tarde-

Luka dejó su casa, apresurándose hacia su colegio, con una sensación de paz en su pecho que hace mucho no experimentaba.

Hello!!!!

Me deben disculpar por hacerles sentir sentimientos negativos!!!!

No quiero ser la culpable de una posible akumatizacion... ok no xd

Como siempre, soy muy feliz de leer sus comentarios!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya me contarán!

Que tengan una bonita semana! Tápense si hace frío y si hace calor manténganse hidratados!

Sean niños buenos, así podrán estar en el top de la lista de Santa xD

XOXO

Qiutyvampire


	20. Capitulo20 Es insoportable

**Capitulo#20 Es insoportable**

Marinette frunció el ceño, recordando el encuentro suscitado unas noches atrás. Desde aquella vez, había buscado al misterioso héroe durante el patrullaje, infructuosamente.

-En qué piensas?- le preguntó Adrien, mirándola fijamente -Sabes que, no es necesario que me respondas, se me acaba de cruzar por la cabeza lo que podría ser-

-Todo ha estado muy tranquilo, es sospechoso que justo después de que apareciera un nuevo héroe, no hubiera ataques de villanos- dijo Marinette, mordiendo su dedo índice con frustración.

-Vaya, mi Lady- la interrumpió el modelo -Deberías estar feliz de que nadie haya sido akumatizado-

La azabache suspiró, asintiendo decaída.

-Ven aquí- susurró Adrien, acunándola amorosamente entre sus brazos -Deja de pensar en eso, no ha ocurrido nada, así que aprovechemos para relajarnos y terminar de planear la fiesta sorpresa de Nino-

Marinette sonrío enternecida, levantando su rostro hacia él.

-De acuerdo, me has convencido- dijo bajito, besando el mentón del muchacho y arrancándole una risa por la acción.

-Me había olvidado, hoy me contacté con Luka- comentó el rubio -Aceptó tocar en la fiesta-

-En serio?- preguntó Marinette emocionada -Eso es genial!-

-Luka es genial- secundó Adrien.

Ambos sonrieron, mirándose con profunda devoción.

-Oigan, tórtolos- exclamó Plagg, apareciendo en medio de la pareja -Me estoy muriendo de hambre, a qué hora piensan traer la comida? El descanso está a punto de terminar-

Marinette y Adrien rieron divertidos, observando como el kwami flotaba de un extremo a otro quejándose de ellos. Pero, aquel momento fue interrumpido por una explosión que se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Lo que faltaba- gruñó Plagg, agarrando su cabeza -Me vas a tener que compensar por esta, muchacho- recriminó enojado, volando hacia el modelo.

-Bueno, mi lady, ya tienes lo que pedías- dijo burlón Adrien -Plagg...-

-Si, si, ya sé- respondió con aburrimiento el kwami -las estúpidas garras- soltó, introduciéndose pesaroso en el anillo.

Marinette se carcajeó, transformándose en su alter ego.

-Vamos, gatito. Las vacaciones terminaron- continuó, avanzando junto a él hacia el lugar del ataque.

Al llegar, notaron que otro héroe ya se encontraba luchando con él villano.

Chat Noir miró a Ladybug por el rabillo del ojo, cuestionándola.

-Es él- soltó ella, fríamente, observando a Viperion esquivar un ataque del akumatizado. Al reparar en la presencia de sus dos compañeros, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hola Ladybug- saludó cordialmente -Nos vemos de nuevo-

La mencionada gruñó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-No hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva- dijo, colocando sus manos frente a él -La última vez que chequee, el enemigo era ese que está destruyendo aquel edificio- finalizó la oración dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

-Viperion, no es así?- intervino Chat Noir, estirando su mano hacia el héroe -Es un gusto, es bueno saber que contamos con un refuerzo tan capaz como tú-

El mencionado tomó su mano, amistosamente, sorprendiéndose al recibir un fuerte apretón por parte del gato negro.

-Ahora, por favor, recuerda no perder el tiempo durante el trabajo- dijo, seriamente -Vamos, hagámoslo juntos-

-Bueno, pero no te enojes- respondió divertido, dedicándole unas palmadas en el brazo -Además, creo que se están confundiendo...- la sonrisa amable de Viperion se transformó en una mueca áspera, soltando la mano del rubio y saltando en dirección al akuma -No necesito de su ayuda para acabar con este villano-

El héroe activó su poder especial, tocando su lira cerca del akumatizado, quien al cabo de unos segundos quedó sumido en un letargo.

-Te tengo- exclamó, avanzando hasta desintegrar el artículo infectado, del que salió una mariposa morada -Todo tuyo, mi Lady- soltó con sarcasmo, dedicándole una reverencia.

La chica salió de su asombro, apresurándose a atrapar y purificar al akuma.

-Nuestra primera misión juntos- dijo la serpiente con tono burlón, fingiendo que secaba una lágrima de su ojo -Yay-

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre ellos, y el tercer héroe puedo palpar la desconfianza que sentían.

-Oh, vaya- continuó Viperion, reemplazando su tono jovial por uno tosco -Saben que puedo percibir lo que sienten, no es así?-

La pareja de portadores se sorprendió, mirándolo estupefactos.

-Puedo reconocer sus emociones a través de su pulso y veo la esencia de las personas en forma de hilos, de esta manera conozco dónde están y cómo encontrarlos, así como las serpientes utilizan las vibraciones del suelo para hallar a sus presas- su mirada se posó en Ladybug, al decir esto último, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en sus labios al sentir el pulso de la catarina agitarse -Puedo verlo en ustedes, los suyos están enmarañados, no es algo muy estético para la vista- dijo con desagrado.

Caminó decidido hasta la azabache, tomando su mano entre las de él, frente a la mirada atónita del rubio.

-Esplendoroso trabajo- susurró, depositando un beso en sus nudillos -Esperare ansioso por nuestra siguiente misión-

La heroína se soltó con brusquedad del agarre, recibiendo como respuesta una risa ronca.

-Debo irme, si tan preocupados están, hablen con Fu- dijo, antes de levantar su mano a modo de despedida y lanzarse al vacío.

-Este sujeto no me agrada- gruñó Chat Noir.

-Vayamos con el maestro, tal vez nos explique por qué no nos había dicho nada sobre él- ordenó la heroína, tratando de sacar de su cabeza los ojos penetrantes con los que fue observada unos minutos atrás -Y por qué eligió a alguien tan insoportable-

La pareja de héroes se dirigió al hogar del guardián. Retornando a su forma civil en el callejón junto a su destino. Antes de que ambos emergieran del estrecho lugar, observaron a Luka pasar de largo. Marinette se sorprendió al ver dos puntos centelleantes provenientes de la chamarra del músico, parpadeó confundida, pensando que debería tratarse de su imaginación. (A/N: Típico de Marinette Amiga, date cuenta)

Cuando los dos portadores salieron a la calle, buscaron con la mirada al muchacho, sin encontrar rastro de él.

-Que raro- soltó Adrien, extrañado -Estaba seguro que era él-

Ignorando el suceso, procedieron a llamar al timbre. Siendo recibidos por el anciano después de unos minutos.

-Por qué no nos había dicho nada?- reclamó la azabache, una vez que se sentaron a la sala.

-Mis motivos trascienden tu comprensión, Ladybug- indicó el maestro Fu, tomando un sorbo de su té antes de continuar -Si les explicara lo que sucede, les traería recuerdos desoladores que ustedes no necesitan en este momento-

-Qué tipo de recuerdos?- preguntó nuevamente Marinette, con los ojos brillando de curiosidad.

El maestro sonrió de lado.

-Entrometida como siempre- prosiguió, dando un pequeño toque en su frente -No tienen por qué saberlo, es más, no deben saberlo-

-Lo sabremos algún día?- preguntó Adrien, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-Creo que si, todo depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas. Pero...- la mirada del maestro se tornó seria -cuando lo hagan, recordarán mis palabras, y estarán deseando que nunca hubiera ocurrido-

Ambos adolescentes se miraron, preocupados.

-Ahora que ya saben que Viperion no es una amenaza, espero que se lleven bien- dijo el anciano, cambiando el tema.

-Nos dijo que trabajaba solo- soltó disgustada la chica, cruzándose de brazos y levantando el mentón hacia un lado -me parece inconcebible-

-Bueno, el necesita tomar distancia cuando se enfrenta a los akumas, aún está aprendiendo a controlar su poder, y si por error llega a sumirlos en un letargo, las cosas se pueden tornar algo feas- el maestro les sonrío amistosamente -Puedo asegurarles que la persona detrás de la máscara es digna, así que traten de llevarse bien-

La pareja se despidió, embarcándose en el auto de Adrien que los esperaba fuera del edificio.

-Supongo que no conseguiremos nada si seguimos desconfiando de él- dijo el rubio, tomando la mano de Marinette -tratemos de tenerle paciencia, me parece que fuimos injustos al acusarlo antes de siquiera hablar con el maestro-

La chica asintió, inconforme, sin terminar de entender por qué razón la presencia del nuevo héroe le generaba un sentimiento de rencor en el pecho.

El maestro Fu observó a través de la ventana, el auto alejarse.

-Está seguro de todo esto, maestro?- preguntó Wayzz, tratando de ocultar su consternación -Todos ellos ya pasaron por tanto, por qué quiere traer sus recuerdos de vuelta?-

-Mi querido Wayzz- inició el maestro, caminando, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda, hacia el gramófono -El corazón de estos héroes alberga todo el dolor de las memorias que han olvidado, si los dejamos así, el mundo estaría en peligro constantemente-

La tortuga suspiró, asintiendo desanimada.

-No te preocupes- continuó el anciano -Cuándo me ha fallado mi juicio?-

El kwami le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sus elecciones siempre son grandiosas- lo halagó -Sass se veía muy contento cuando pasaron a visitar-

-Todo portador de prodigio está destinado con su kwami, y el universo siempre confabulará, para que se encuentren- el hombre caminó de regreso a la ventana, observando el cielo gris -Lastimosamente para Ladybug y Chat Noir, en esta ocasión los planes fueron diferentes. No me preguntes el motivo porque tampoco estoy seguro- dijo el maestro, adelantándose a la pregunta de Wayzz -Esta generación de héroes ha venido llena de sorpresas-

El kwami asintió, observando el rostro preocupado del anciano.

Lo siento por dejarlos abandonados!!!

Se que me he demorado en actualizar! Pero precisamente por eso estoy tan contenta, porque aún están aquí!

Como me llena cuando recibo sus sus reviews, o por simplemente saber que me leen! Me alegra muchísimo que lo que escribo sea de su agrado! Espero que los capítulos que voy a subir hoy, porque me he demorado muchísimo así que subiré 2, sean de su agrado.

Continúen siendo fabulosos!

XOXO

Qiutyvampire


	21. Capitulo21 Te lo advierto

Capitulo#21 Te lo advierto

El día de la fiesta sorpresa de Nino había llegado. Y, mientras Marinette y Adrien terminaban los últimos arreglos para la celebración, recibieron un texto de Luka disculpándose por no poder asistir.

De inmediato, la chica tomó su teléfono y lo llamó.

-Qué haremos ahora?- exclamó la azabache, agarrando su cabeza con desesperación después de cortar la llamada -No podemos pedirle a Nino que sea el Dj en su propia fiesta!-

-No te dijo por qué razón cancelaba?- preguntó el rubio, tratando de buscar una solución.

Marinette agitó la cabeza en negación.

-Me dijo que lo había pensado bien y que no creía que nos podría ayudar y que lo disculpáramos-

Adrien rascó su barbilla.

-Tal vez debas ir a convencerlo-

-Convencerlo?- preguntó confundida la chica.

-Podría ser que piense que no lo hará bien- continuó el modelo -De todas formas no perdemos nada, puedo terminar de organizar todo aquí así que ve donde Luka, pediré que te lleven-

Marinette asintió, sin estar convencida por completo sobre cómo lo haría cambiar de opinión. Se embarcó en el auto de Adrien y al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba frente a la casa bote de los Couffaine. A medida que se acercaba, pudo distinguir una melodía, y después de cruzar el pequeño puente que unía el bote a tierra, divisó a Luka en la cubierta con su guitarra en la mano. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el cielo, mientras entonaba una canción melancólica

Homesick- Dua Lipa Ft. Chris Martin

There's a crack in my window

A bird in my room

Angels all over that watch over you

When I'm walking on water

All my dreams have come true

Still, nothing means nothing

Without you, you

La chica sintió una calidez desbordarla, avanzando hipnotizada hacia el músico.

Se detuvo detrás de él, observando como el viento jugaba con su cabello revolviendo sus hebras, mientras un cosquilleo se extendía en su pecho.

It's a bittersweet feeling

Longing, and I'm leaving

I go, I go, I go

Tell my heart to lie, but I know deep inside it's true

That I wish I was there with you...

El rasgueo de las cuerdas de la guitarra se detuvo, haciéndola espabilar.

-A qué debo tu visita?- preguntó Luka, regresándola a mirar con una encantadora sonrisa.

Marinette tragó con dificultad, fijando su mirada en los labios del chico.

-Yo...- se detuvo, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón -Yo...-

El músico se incorporó, enfrentándola.

-Estás bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado por la actitud de la chica, manteniéndose inmóvil en su lugar.

-S-Si... eso creo- masculló ella en respuesta, dando un paso hacia él.

-Que bueno- replicó, dando un paso hacia atrás discretamente -Pensé que la fiesta de Nino estaba por iniciar-

-Lo está, pero te necesitamos- continuó la chica, dando otro paso en su dirección.

-Me necesitan?- dijo, con una risa sarcástica, retrocediendo -Estoy seguro que él tendrá un buen cumpleaños aunque no esté presente, es mas, dudo que note mi ausencia-

Marinette se encaminó decidida hacia Luka, a la vez que el chico continuaba retrocediendo.

-No será lo mismo sin ti- continuó la azabache, clavando su mirada en la de su opuesto.

-Estoy convencido de que podrán encontrar un buen playlist en sp*tify-

Ella gruñó.

-Por qué te estás alejando?-

-Por qué te estás acercando?- la imitó el guitarrista, inquieto.

-Quiero hablar contigo!- exclamó Marinette, frustrada por su actitud esquiva.

-Estamos hablando, no necesitas estar tan cerca para eso- espetó, sintiendo su espalda chocar contra un muro.

La chica aprovechó la oportunidad para atraparlo entre ella y el muro, colocando ambos brazos a los costados de Luka.

-Estás demasiado cerca- susurró él, desviando la mirada hacia un costado -Por favor, aléjate-

-Por qué me esquivas?- le acusó ella -Crees que no me he dado cuenta que no respondes mis textos y llamadas?-

-Marinette, te lo advierto. Hazte. A un. Lado-

-O si no qué?- demandó enojada.

-Te vas a arrepentir!- gruñó, regresándola a mirar.

La azabache se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición.

-Luka- dijo, suavizando el tono -Eres mi amigo, me lastima que me ignores-

El chico apretó sus puños con fuerza, sin poder separar la mirada.

-Muy bien, tú ganas, vamos a esa fiesta- soltó, y sin darle oportunidad de responder se zafó de su agarre, dirigiéndose presuroso hacia tierra firme. Marinette lo siguió, invitándolo a subir al auto que los esperaba, sin poder comprender la razón de su actitud.

-Me estás volviendo loco- susurró, agachando la cabeza.

Marinette posó su mano en la mejilla de Luka, acariciándola con su pulgar.

-Oye, estoy aquí. Dime qué sucede?-

Él exhaló con pesadez.

-No sucede nada- respondió de mala gana -Realmente no quería cantar en la fiesta-

-Nino te considera su amigo- prosiguió ella, mirando a través de la ventana -No sería lo mismo sin ti-

Él la contempló con tristeza, no quería creer que detrás de sus palabras hubiera algún significado especial. Mientras ambos se sumían en sus pensamientos, un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos. Siendo interrumpido por el gruñido del gorila, anunciando que habían llegado a su destino.

Dejaron el auto, aún en silencio , llegando junto a Adrien, que se encontraba parado en la puerta.

-Bienvenidos- dijo, relajando sus facciones -Empezaba a preocuparme de que te estuviera costando convencerlo-

-Llevaré a Luka al pequeño escenario que le preparamos, para que se acomode antes de su presentación- dijo Marinette, pasando rápidamente hacia el interior del jardín de los Agreste, seguido por el músico.

-Aún hay tiempo, en caso de que desees hacer una prueba de sonido- dijo Marinette, de espaldas a él, deteniéndose junto al escenario ubicado en el centro del jardín.

-Gracias, puedes regresar junto a Adrien, yo me encargo- respondió, distraído, conectando los cables del amplificador a la guitarra.

La chica asintió, aún a sabiendas de que el guitarrista no podría verla.

-Si necesitas algo...-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió él, con una sonrisa torcida -Les haré saber-

Ella mordió su labio, dándose la vuelta y dejando el lugar, sintiendo como su corazón se inflaba dentro de su pecho.

-Hey- Adrien la recibió con una amplia sonrisa -Todo está listo-

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, sin poder despejar totalmente la incertidumbre que se había apoderado de ella al ver a Luka aquella tarde.

Después de unas horas, la fiesta se encontraba en su apogeo. Con Luka a cargo de la música, las personas no habían dejado la pista de baile más que para hidratarse o picar algo de comer.

-Esta fue la mejor idea que pudiste tener- dijo Adrien, abrazando a Marinette por los hombros -Luka ha sido espectacular, todos están teniendo un buen rato-

La chica asintió sonriente, fijando su mirada en el escenario y sorprendiéndose al toparse con los ojos del músico pegados a ella. Él sonrió al verse descubierto, y buscó conectar sus miradas, a lo cual ella accedió sin poner resistencia. En ese momento, su estómago se encogió, y mientras el chico cantaba el coro de la canción Snap Out of It, de los Arctic Monkeys, una sensación familiar se instaló en su pecho.

Llegando al final de la noche, el ritmo se volvió lento, obligando a las parejas a compartir un íntimo momento. El músico observaba complacido, los rostros sonrientes de Nino y Alya, mientras se movían al compás de la música. Sin embargo, sus labios tomaron la forma de una fina línea al caer en cuenta de la presencia de Marinette y Adrien, quienes bailaban abrazados con sus frentes descansando en la del otro, dejando salir una nota desafinada que obligó a todos los presentes a voltearse hacia él.

-Lo siento, amigos- se disculpo, frotando su codo -Parece que el cansancio pudo más, me temo que debo marcharme. Sin embargo, he preparado un playlist especial para que la fiesta continúe, feliz cumpleaños Nino- exclamó, y rápidamente presionó el botón de reproducción de la laptop junto a él, antes de salir precipitado por la parte de atrás de la tarima.

Avanzó a pasos rápidos a través de la multitud, hasta llegar a las rejas de la entrada, disponiéndose a dejar el lugar pero siendo detenido por un agarre firme en su codo.

-¿No te quedas?-

El tono de disgusto en la voz de quien le hablaba, ocasionó que una vena saltara en su cabeza, girándose para encararla.

-¿No escuchaste que estoy agotado?- soltó enojado.

Marinette retrocedió, ofendida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- respondió, frunciendo el ceño -No deberías portarte de esta forma, solo estaba preocupada por ti-

-Marinette- masculló entre dientes el músico -Me estás sacando de quicio, detente-

La aludida abrió sus ojos, con rabia, avanzando hacia él, mientras hundía repetidamente sus dedos en el pecho de él, de forma acusatoria.

-¿Yo?- exclamó fastidiada -¿Quién es el que me ha seguido con la mirada toda la noche? ¿O me ha dedicado una canción inapropiada frente a Adrien?

-Detente, te lo advierto- farfulló con dificultad -No hagas esto más complicado-

-Lo mismo me dijiste en la tarde- soltó enojada, tomándolo del rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo -¡Dímelo ya!

-Agh, maldita sea, te lo advertí- soltó el, antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y estrellar sus labios en los de ella.

Y nuestro amado Luka acaba de hacerlo!

A pesar de insistirle a Marinette que se alejara, ella, siendo como es, decidió ignorar su advertencia️

Pero este resultado me hace muy feliz! ️️

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!

Que tengan una bonita semana!

Besitos,

Qiutyvampire


	22. Capitulo22 HERO

Capítulo#22 HERO

Anteriormente...

-Detente, te lo advierto- farfulló con dificultad Luka -No hagas esto más complicado-

-Lo mismo me dijiste en la tarde- soltó Marinette, enojada, tomándolo del rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo -¡Dímelo ya!

-Agh, maldita sea, te lo advertí- soltó el, antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y estrellar sus labios en los de ella

Continuamos...

Al principio, la chica mostró resistencia, tratando de soltarse del agarre del músico, pero pasado unos segundos, le sobrevinieron varias imágenes de Luka y ella, como si de un DejaVú se tratase. Su cuerpo se relajó, permitiéndose disfrutar de la sensación que los labios del chico le generaban. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y tirando de sus hebras hacia ella para profundizar el beso.

Las manos de Luka pasaron a instalarse en su cintura, cerrándose alrededor de esta y atrayendo el delicado cuerpo de la chica más cerca del suyo. La respiración de ambos se mezcló, mientras se sumían en el sabor del otro, y sentían que las palpitaciones de sus agitados corazones se volvían una.

Marinette se apretó más contra él, ahogando un gemido en su boca ante las olas de emociones que fluían a través de ella. Esta acción obligó al músico a caer en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, deteniéndose en el acto.

Ambos se miraron, sin aliento. La música de la fiesta se escuchaba lejana, a pesar de encontrarse a unos pasos de las rejas de la entrada, y el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado. Sus ojos vagaron por el rostro del otro, y cuando finalmente sus orbes se encontraron, se lanzaron hambrientamente a otro beso.

Tan ensimismados se encontraban, que no alcanzaron a distinguir el sonido de los pasos apresurándose en su dirección, hasta que fueron separados violentamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- gruñó Adrien, mirando a Luka acusatoriamente y colocando a Marinette detrás de él.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos chispeando con furia.

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo recuerdas?- dijo, soltándose indignada -Porque yo acabo de recordar todo y estoy jodidamente enojada-

Luka y Adrien pestañearon sorprendidos.

-¿Acabas de decir "jodidamente enojada"?- dijeron al unísono.

-Un momento- interrumpió Luka -¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? ¡Yo soy quien debería estar enojado!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ese no es el punto! Te atreviste a dejarme y luego a sonreír mientras me veías besar a otro- le reclamó, clavando su dedo en el pecho del músico repetidamente.

-Y qué esperabas que hiciera?- respondió él, disgustado -¿Que te retenga junto a mí contra tu voluntad?-

Adrien agachó la cabeza, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro.

-Perdóname, Luka- masculló -Estaba un poco atontado hace un momento, ahora que mis recuerdos están de regreso, me siento horrible por todo lo que te he hecho pasar-

Luka sonrió, dedicándole una palmada en el hombro.

-No fue tu culpa, compañero- le dijo amablemente -Era algo que no controlaban-

El apuesto rostro del rubio se desfiguró.

-Los dejaré solos- dijo atropelladamente, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su residencia.

La pareja lo vio marchar, sintiendo pesar en sus corazones por el modelo. Una vez que dejó su rango de visión, se encararon una vez más.

-No tengo idea de cómo debo actuar alrededor de ti- soltó Luka, cruzándose de brazos -Siento como si fueras algo prohibido para mí-

Marinette abrió su boca varías veces, sin poder articular una respuesta.

-Nunca debiste dejarme- masculló finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

El chico se estremeció, tomándola entre sus brazos y sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Olvida todo eso, porque ahora estoy aquí, Marinette- le susurró en el oído -Y que el cielo te ayude, porque no volveré a soltarte nunca más-

La chica sonrió, abrazándose a él.

-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él- dijo de repente Luka, dedicándole un último apretón antes de soltarla -Es peligroso que Adrien cargue todos esos sentimientos negativos-

Marinette suspiró, asintiendo sin ganas.

-Juro que a veces eres demasiado bueno- dijo antes de sonreírle.

Luka rió, despeinándola cariñosamente.

-Estaré cerca, avísame cuando terminen para llevarte a casa-

Ella asintió, besándolo fugazmente en los labios antes de apresurarse por el sendero que minutos atrás Adrien había seguido. El músico la observó alejarse y después de unos minutos, avanzó de regreso a la fiesta. Algo no le daba buena espina, y no planeaba quedarse parado esperando a descubrir qué era.

Se aproximó a las rejas de la entrada, ingresando casualmente hasta donde la fiesta de adolescentes continuaba llevándose a cabo. De pronto, un trueno resonó en el cielo, exaltando a todos los presentes. Aquella espina que le molestaba, se ahondó más en su pecho, y el músico corrió hacia donde Alya se encontraba.

-¿Dónde está Marinette?- preguntó preocupado.

-Entró a la casa, al parecer Adrien empezó a sentirse mal, así que lo llevó a su habitación- respondió la morena, con un tono de consternación -¿Qué está sucediendo?-

Luka no respondió, apresurándose hacia el interior de la mansión, rogando que todo se encontrara bien. Dentro, se dirigió escaleras arriba, tratando de encontrar la habitación del modelo. El silencio que lo rodeaba, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, comenzaba a causarle estrés.

-Luka- dijo Sass, apareciendo junto a él -Hay algo extraño en el aire-

-Lo sé- susurró él -También lo siento-

Avanzaron hacia la única puerta abierta, desde donde podían escuchar murmullos ahogados. Al detenerse en el marco, una mueca de terror apareció en el rostro del chico y de su Kwami.

Sass ahogó un grito, y mecánicamente, Luka lo tomó en su mano y lo ocultó dentro de su chamarra. Frente a ellos, Adrien y Marinette se encontraban besándose, esta última de espaldas a él.

Sintió que su corazón se encogía de la tristeza, y se dispuso a avanzar, enojado, hacia ellos. Deteniéndose al percatarse de las vibraciones aterradas que el corazón de la azabache emanaba. Sass se removió en su chaqueta, liberándose de su agarre y exponiéndose junto a él.

-Luka, transfórmate ya- urgió el Kwami, estrellándose repetidamente contra el rostro del chico, obligándolo a retroceder fuera de la habitación.

-Sass, muestra los colmillos- masculló Luka, con la sangre hirviéndole al recordar las vibraciones de terror que percibió de su adorada azabache. Una vez transformado, el héroe se apresuró al interior de la habitación, encontrando a Marinette en el suelo y a Adrien de espaldas a él con un aura verde rodeándolo.

El músico observó con sorpresa como el hilo que rodeaba a la chica empezaba a desfigurarse, separándose en dos. Pudo reconocer que el segundo filamento pertenecía a Adrien, y en su pecho se instaló un sentimiento de pesar al notar que el color de él había tomado un tono parecido al de los akumatizados.

-Será mejor que no interfieras- dijo el rubio, volteándose hacia él -Marinette se quedará junto a mí, como debía ser antes de que apareciera ese sujeto-

-Adrien- dijo Viperion, acercándose con cautela hacia él -No estás bien, aún no has perdido la batalla, debes luchar contra ese sentimiento-

-Ella era mía desde antes de conocerlo- el brillo verdoso que lo rodeaba empezaba a oscurecerse -Y hace unos días estábamos muy felices, pero una vez más debió interferir-

-Eres consciente de que los sentimientos que ambos compartían hace unos días eran efecto de sus prodigios, por favor, no sucumbas antes tus emociones- dijo el héroe, deteniéndose junto al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica -Adrien, tu eres capaz de salir de esta, Marinette sigue amándote, eres alguien especial para ella, eres su amigo-

El modelo pareció reaccionar ante la última palabra, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, con una mueca de dolor reflejada en su rostro.

-Marinette es mi amiga- masculló, descansando su frente en la alfombra -Ella es mi amiga-

Viperion tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, tranquilizándose al notar que su pulso era estable. Sin embargo, las ondas erráticas que emanaban del rubio lo obligaron a mantenerse en alerta. Observando horrorizado al chico tener espasmos en el suelo, mientras balbuceaba que Marinette era su amiga.

-Adrien- masculló la chica, abriendo sus ojos lentamente -Adrien-

Viperion la incorporó, sentándola gentilmente en el suelo, mientras ella recuperaba la conciencia. Al caer en cuenta del estado del modelo, intentó apresurarse hacia él, siendo detenida por el héroe.

-Debo estar junto a él- dijo suplicante, regresando a mirar al enmascarado y ahogándose con sus palabras debido a la impresión -¿Luka? ¿En serio eres tú?-

¡¡¡ESTOY COMO LOCAAAAAA!!!!!

Han estrenado Oblivion y Silencer mientras no he publicado!! Y todas esas escenas, me matan

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. La serie está a unos pocos capítulos de su final! Así que agradezco todo su apoyo!

Besitos


	23. Capitulo23 Identidades

Capitulo#23 Identidades

Anteriormente...

-Adrien- masculló la chica, abriendo sus ojos lentamente -Adrien-

Viperion la incorporó, sentándola gentilmente en el suelo, mientras ella recuperaba la conciencia. Al caer en cuenta del estado del modelo, intentó apresurarse hacia él, siendo detenida por el héroe.

-Debo estar junto a él- dijo suplicante, regresando a mirar al enmascarado y ahogándose con sus palabras debido a la impresión -¿Luka? ¿En serio eres tú?-

Continuamos:————————————————————————

Viperion se estremeció, ante la mirada aturdida de Marinette.

-Por favor- insistió ella, abrazándose al pecho del héroe -No podemos dejar que sea akumatizado-

-Ten cuidado- advirtió él, dejándola ir.

Marinette se apresuró junto a Adrien, rodeándolo con sus brazos y descansando su frente en la de él.

-Regresa a nosotros, Adrien- susurró cariñosamente -Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?-

El chico pareció relajarse, y el brillo a su alrededor se volvió más tenue, así como el color de los hilos de su corazón. Viperion suspiró, observando a ambos adolescentes abrazarse con fervor mientras se susurraban palabras de ánimo.

-Te amo, lo siento- sollozó el rubio, abrazando con fuerza a la chica.

El héroe se tensó, sintiendo las palabras de Adrien dejarlo con el corazón en un puño. Marinette regresó a mirarlo por sobre su hombro, sonriéndole con tristeza.

-Yo también te amo, Adrien- dijo, sin apartar la mirada de Viperion -Pero, no de la misma forma en que lo haces tú-

El modelo dejó salir una risa amarga -Lo sé, sólo como amigos, esas palabras se convirtieron en mi maldición-

Una mariposa negra salió de la pulsera que Marinette le había obsequiado al rubio, y Luka procedió a usar su lira sobre el akuma, el cual cayó inerte a sus pies.

El ambiente se relajó súbitamente, y Viperion dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al notar las vibraciones del modelo normalizarse, así como los filamentos que emanaban de su corazón.

-Gracias, Marinette- soltó el rubio, besando su mejilla -Estaré bien, solo debo descansar un poco y asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido-

Ella le sonrió con simpatía.

-Creo que debes agradecerle también a Viperion-

El héroe se paró junto a ellos, extendiendo ambas manos para ayudarlos a incorporarse.

-Necesitamos que purifiques ese akuma, estoy seguro que Hawkmoth no puede escucharnos, así que apresúrate a transformarte-

Adrien observó boquiabierto al héroe y a la azabache.

-Él sabe quienes somos- informó ella.

-Soy Luka- soltó el héroe, ganándose expresiones de shock por parte de ambos adolescentes.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- gruñó Marinette, golpeando su brazo.

-Vamos Marinette, sin secretos, no voy a ir a ningún lado así que es mejor que sepamos nuestras identidades- se defendió él, acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

La chica bufó en respuesta, transformándose y purificando al akuma, que voló lejos del lugar una vez que fue regresado a su forma original.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Ladybug, acercándose a la ventana -Por favor, excúsame con Nino y Alya-

Adrien asintió, sonriéndoles débilmente y despidiéndose de ambos héroes antes de que dejaran la habitación. Sus ojos divagaron por el piso, en búsqueda de su anillo, el cual recordaba que fue quitado de su mano cuando Marinette se lanzó a besarlo inesperadamente, ahora entendía la razón de su accionar, inclusive en aquellas situaciones su lado heroico podía más. Una amarga lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras se colocaba su prodigio y Plagg se materializaba frente a él.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, muchacho- soltó el Kwami, sentándose en su coronilla y dedicándole palmadas de comfort -Es bueno tenerte de regreso-

El asintió, secando su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oscura noche.

-La he perdido, Plagg-

El gato negro suspiró, abrazándose a un mechón rubio.

-Si, Adrien, pero estarás bien, me tienes a mí-

El chico sonrió, tomando al Kwami entre sus manos y agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-Debo regresar a la fiesta, pero te dejaré este gran trozo de Camembert para que te entretengas mientras tanto- dijo, colocando el manjar en el escritorio -Te veo en un momento-

-Me parece que hemos escuchado algo que no debíamos- interrumpió una voz conocida, llamando la atención de Kwami y portador.

-Ya se me hacía que todo estaba muy raro- dijo Nino, entrando a la habitación junto a Alya -¿Así que todos somos héroes?

Adrien desvío la mirada, asintiendo con pena.

-Tranquilo, sabemos las razones detrás de su secreto- lo animó la castaña, dándole una palmada reconfortante en el brazo -Cuando decidimos decirte nuestras identidades, no esperábamos que nos dijeras la tuya a cambio-

El portador del prodigio de la destrucción no respondió, limitándose a desviar la mirada mientras otra lágrima lo traicionaba y escapaba de sus ojos.

Nino y Alya se observaron de soslayo, frunciendo los labios con lastima.

-Quiero estar solo- soltó finalmente el modelo, con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro -Por favor, no detengan la fiesta por mi-

La pareja se miró, dudosa, asintiendo finalmente a la petición de su amigo y dejando la habitación.

En otra parte, Viperion y Ladybug aterrizaban en el techo de la heroína.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a soltar nuestras identidades frente a un akuma!- gritó enojada.

-¡Estaba aletargado!- gruñó él en respuesta -¿Podrías confiar más en las decisiones que tomo? ¿Te comportas así con todo tu equipo?-

Las fosas nasales de la chica se expandieron mientras bufaba con rabia -¡Soy la responsable de ellos, yo les entregué sus prodigios!-

-¡ Y lo hiciste porque los creíste capaces!- respondió el héroe, agarrándose la cabeza -¿Acaso siempre estarás dudando de todas las decisiones que tomas?-

Marinette abrió sus ojos, abrazándose a ella misma.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- masculló.

Luka soltó un pesado suspiro, sujetando su frente mientras negaba.

-Estamos cansados...- afirmó -Es mejor que continuemos mañana, descansa- finalizó dándole la espalda y agitando la mano a modo de despedida -Buenas noches, Marinette-

La mencionada lo observó marcharse, saltando por los tejados hasta finalmente desaparecer en la oscura noche. Pegó su espalda a la pared, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y deshaciendo la transformación.

-Tikki...-

El Kwami se detuvo, viendo frustrado su escape, y regresó su mirada hacia su portadora.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó la chica -Lo que dice Luka, ¿es verdad?-

Tikki dejó caer sus antenas hacia abajo, asintiendo con tristeza.

Marinette apretó los ojos, permitiéndole a su espalda deslizarse por la pared hasta caer sentada al piso.

-No puede ser- susurró abrazando sus rodillas -Acabó de discutir con Luka por una tontería-

Su Kwami se abrazó a la mejilla de su dueña.

-Han pasado muchas cosas entre ustedes- le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante -Estoy segura que mañana ambos estarán bien, debes descansar-

La azabache asintió con pesar, introduciéndose sigilosamente a su habitación donde se cambió de ropa después de asearse, recostándose a dormir con una sensación de soledad instalada en su pecho.

Somebody said drama?????

Estoy esperando con ansias el capítulo de la akumatización de nuestro blueberry son️️️️️️️

Gracias chicos! No soy tan nueva escribiendo. Pero me alegra mucho saber que puedo aún hacer que se enojen por mis plot twists jajajaj y que también se emocionen como yo cuando escribo escenas muy románticas!

Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado! Los adoro!!!!

Besitos


	24. Capitulo24 Vigilantes

Capítulo#24 Vigilantes 

Temprano en la mañana, Marinette le envió un mensaje a Luka, solicitando que se encuentren en la azotea del edificio del maestro Fu, en su forma de héroe. El cantante se transformó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar acordado, sorprendiéndose al llegar y notar que la chica se encontraba acompañada de todos los portadores de prodigios. Aterrizó frente a ellos, alertando a los presentes.

Queen Bee se levantó de un salto, sorprendida por la presencia del desconocido, y Viperion reconoció de inmediato sus vibraciones.

-¿Quién eres?- gruñó, colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Hola, Chloé- saludó el recién llegado, obteniendo una mirada confundida por parte de la abeja, quien regresó a mirar a sus compañeros esperando toparse con miradas horrorizadas, pero en su lugar encontrándolos sentados con posturas relajadas.

-Un momento- inició disgustada -¿Soy la única que no sabe qué sucede?-

Los demás portadores desviaron la mirada, ocasionando que la rubia frunza el ceño.

-¡Son increíbles!- exclamó enojada -¡Esto es inaceptable...-

-¡...absolutamente inaceptable!- dijeron todos al unísono junto a ella.

Se miraron entre sí durante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

Viperion los observó, sintiéndose ajeno a aquella atmósfera familiar y amistosa.

-Así que estas son las famosas patrullas- dijo, avanzando hacia el grupo -Vaya, y todo París pensando que está seguro, mientras sus vigilantes toman soda y comen chatarra en un tejado-

Carapace y Rena Rouge echaron otra carcajada, Queen Bee se cruzó de brazos disgustada, y Ladybug y Chat Noir se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Soy Viperion- se presentó el héroe -Portador del Kwami de la serpiente y...- se detuvo y ojeó a la Catarina, quien suspiró para finalmente asentir -... en mi identidad civil me conocen como Luka Couffaine-

Queen Bee chilló, echándose para atrás.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó exaltada -¿Escogiste a tu novio como portador? ¡Claro, pera eras la primera que se quejaba sobre ser profesionales!-

-¡Chloé!- la regañó Chat.

-¡Queen Bee!- zapateó la rubia, corrigiéndolo.

El rubio rodó lo ojos.

-Como sea- prosiguió -Para tu información, Luka fue seleccionado por el maestro Fu directamente-

Carapace y Rena dejaron salir un grito de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la abeja -¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ni siquiera yo fui seleccionada por él!

-Supéralo Bee- soltó Ladybug -Ya que estamos todos, es hora de patrullar-

-Su majestad y yo iremos hacia el Norte- informó Rena Rouge, adelantándose a la Catarina y tomando el brazo de la abeja para arrastrarla con ella sin darle oportunidad de quejarse.

-Vamos, Chat- lo invitó Carapace -Iremos al Este-

-Supongo que eso nos deja a los dos y al Sur- informó la azabache, girándose para evitar la mirada de su pareja.

-Espera, Ladybug- la detuvo el de mechas azuladas -Antes de irnos necesito hablar contigo-

La heroína se tensó, regresando a ver a su compañero por sobre el hombro.

-Lo siento- dijo la serpiente -No debí decir todo lo que dije ayer-

La chica se relajó, ya que por un segundo por su mente pasó la imagen del chico terminando con ella.

-Está bien- respondió -Me porté muy mal contigo, no hay forma de que me pueda disculpar lo suficiente por todo lo que te he hecho pasar-

Viperion sonrió, deslizando sus manos por las caderas de la heroína y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Te extrañé tanto- susurró acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Siempre sentí que había algo que no me permitía ser totalmente feliz- confesó la azabache -Y teniéndote aquí, entiendo que eras tú. Perdóname porque me tomó mucho regresar-

-Ya estás aquí- dijo él -eso es lo importante- le susurró con cariño, juntando sus frentes.

La heroína le dedicó una mirada de profundo amor antes de lanzarse hacía él y juntar sus labios.

Viperion rió entre besos, separándose delicadamente de la chica.

-Vamos despacio, mi catarina. No queremos asustar a los parisinos que hace unos días vieron a Ladybug y a Chat Noir besándose en la Torre Eiffel-

Ladybug se tensó, separándose avergonzada de su compañero.

-Sobre eso...- titubeó, colocando un mechón tras su oreja.

-No- la interrumpió el héroe, endureciendo levemente su rostro -No hablemos de esa etapa, no necesitamos seguir pensando en lo qué pasó-

La chica mordió su labio inferior con tristeza.

-Está bien- masculló.

-Vámonos- soltó él, sonriéndole incómodo -No debemos mezclar nuestros asuntos personales con...-

Viperion se giró, en estado de alerta, recorriendo con la mirada la ciudad.

-¿Sentiste eso?-

Ladybug asintió, parándose junto a él y observando el mismo punto que él, un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, y regresó a mirar a su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado -Tus vibraciones están...- antes de que pudiera terminar, una gran explosión hizo temblar el suelo y las estructuras.

Viperion sostuvo a Ladybug para evitar que ésta cayera por el borde del edificio en el que se encontraba, una nube color violeta se expandió desde el núcleo de la explosión, avanzando hacia ellos. El héroe se abalanzó sobre la heroína, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para que no fuera tocada por la onda expansiva.

-¡No!- gritó ella, tratando de evitar que lo hiciera, pero deteniéndose al notar que el chico había dejado de moverse -¿Viperion?

La serpiente retrocedió, y la chica no puedo contener el grito ahogado que soltó al observar un brillo violáceo recubrir los ojos de su compañero.

-Háblame, por favor Viperion- susurró suplicante, tomándolo de los hombros.

-No será posible, Ladybug- habló el héroe, con el eco de otra voz resonando.

Los ojos de la heroína se abrieron con furia.

-Hawkmoth- masculló.

Viperion sonrió con malicia, provocándole un escalofrío al no ser consciente de que el chico era capaz de dedicar una mirada tan desquiciada.

-¿Qué has hecho?- soltó entre dientes la chica.

Una risa perversa y ronca dejó los labios del portador de la serpiente.

-Es una lástima que se haya metido en nuestro camino, el objetivo eras tú- respondió -Pero ya veo por qué razón todos ustedes han sido elegidos, su tonto corazón sólo hace más fácil mis planes. Será mejor que te rindas, Ladybug, puedo asegurarte que todos han caído presa de mi nuevo akuma-

-Creo que deberías pasar más tiempo repasando números, Hawkmoth- dijo una voz familiar tras ellos.

Viperion fue empujado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Ladybug intentó dirigirse hacia él para auxiliarlo, siendo detenido por Chat Noir.

-No lo hagas, M'lady- dijo con firmeza -Ese no es el Viperion que conocemos- el héroe sintió un retorcijón en su estómago al ver la cara de preocupación de su compañera.

-¿Cómo es posible?- gritó el de mechas azuladas -Yo me aseguré de revisar que hubieran 4 nuevos akumatizados, solo Ladybug había logrado escapar-

Chat bufó.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas- respondió sonriendo con sorna -No contabas con que tendríamos un nuevo aliado, a parte de Ladybug, somos 5-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la serpiente cayó al piso, dejando ver detrás de él a la heroína con una viga de madera en la mano.

-Lo siento- masculló con tristeza, agachándose para acariciar la zona en la que había golpeado al héroe -Regresaré por ti pronto-

Miró decidía a Chat Noir, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el piso del maestro Fu.

-Que bueno que están aquí, la ciudad es un caos- dijo preocupado el maestro -Acabó de ver a Carapace, Rena Rouge y a Queen Bee atacando personas y edificios- el anciano se detuvo al ver el rostro decaído de la chica -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Viperion también fue hipnotizado- informó Chat Noir.

-Esto es terrible- respondió el guardián -Ladybug, las personas akumatizadas te están buscando, al parecer son títeres y Hawkmoth solo puede controlar a uno a la vez, así que vamos a tener que usar otros recursos-

Ambos héroes lo miraron espectantes.

-Tendrás que usar otro Prodigio-

Y obviamente! Otro capítulo porque ustedes se lo merecen, porque me demoro en actualizar y porque me emocioné tanto que necesitaba subirlo!!!

Qué se viene, qué se viene, qué se viene?

Nuestra Mari con otro miraculous!!!!

Viperion fue akumatizado!! Y nos dejó ver un poco de esa personalidad maliciosa que (me gustaría) oculta Luka.

No he encontrado un fanart de Luka con una sonrisa así. Porque yo me infarto el día que consiga uno de esos

Estamos súper cerca del final! Se acabará antes de que termine Abril creo gg

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, la próxima semana maybe.

Besitos


End file.
